LiveLaughLove
by LadyyLupin
Summary: Sequel to A New Life. Allie goes into her second year of Hogwarts, she is now a 6th year. She is starting out the year with Sirius, her boyfriend. Will it last? Journey through teen years of peerpressure, parties, heartache,friends,danger, magic,and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Live-Laugh-Love**.

Sequel to A New Life. Allie goes into her second year of Hogwarts, she is now a 6th year. She is starting out the year with Sirius, he boyfriend. Will it last? Or will Sirius become jealous and arrogant? Will Allie remeber her past and think diffrent about the furutre? Read on.

**Chapter one: Winnipeg, MB**.

Winnipeg is not the most attractive city. Sure, there is always somthing interesting going on, but Manitoba is a flood plain, and praries. The city is not in the Mountians, like Banff or British Coloumbia cities, or built in the hills, like Calgary. But Winnipeg is built on flat land. It also has lots of Crime, the reason that i know how to take care of myself. My mother and father sent me to england to live with my cousin, James Potter. His friend, Sirius Black, is currently my Boyfriend since the Easter Holidays. I have met many new friends, one of my best girl friends is Lily Evans. My name, is Allison Fererra.

Both my parents have died, so i needed to come back to the 'Peg and sign papaers and crap like that. Its quite boring. The reason i am excited is because i get to see my best friend from my time here, Moe. His little sister, Sonny, is cute too. I realy wanted my cousin and Sirius to meet him.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, this is the Fererra Manor? It looks nice." James said.

"Oh it looks nice, but what happend inside it wasen't." I replied, as much as i wanted to see Moe, i did not want to see this house that much. But i could deal with it.

The Fererra Manor, was a big, grey-bricked house. When you walked into the hall, it was very bright. A magnificent chandalier hung over the red rug. The parlor, was basicly a light green colour, with white furnitue and curtains. The living room was Tan. All the furniture except the wood, were tan. The wood was a dark brown, almost chesnut colour. The dinning room walls were a deep red, the furnitre were wood and the counter tops were white marble. Off the kitchen, was the doors to the backyard. It was hudge (we owned lots of land) andhad a stable. I used to have a black horse named Pepper. I quickly showed James and Sirius thier rooms, then i showed Uncle Harold (Mr Potter) to his room. Then i walked into my room. It was me favorite room in the house. The walls were electric blue and the bedspreads and cutains were lime green. I had lots of pictures and posters covering the walls. As well as christmas lights around the celling. I put my bags down and walked downstairs to meet the guys in the kitchen.

"So, you guys like your rooms?" I asked.

"Brillitant." James said.

"Thier great, Allison. I am going to go settel in, you kids have fun." Mr Potter said and left the room.

"What about you Padfoot?" I asked.

"Well, its very nice. But i would rather stay in yours." Sirius said with a wink. James nudged him.

"Oh, get over yourself, Padfoot." I laughed while Sirius mock-pouted.

"Hey, you guys, why don't we go the Forks tonight, and you guys can meet my best-friend from here, Moe?"

"Whats the Forks?" James said.

"The Forks is where the Assinaboine and Red Rivers fork together. There is a indoor marketplace, like a mall, and a whole bunch of outdoor activities. Like a skateboard park, fairyboat cruising, stuff like that. Its a muggle place, but it is still fun, its not like we can use magic anyways."

"I want to go! It sounds fun!" James practicaly yelled.  
"Yeah! Lets go!" Sirius said the same.

"Geez, you guys sound like a bunch of four-year olds. But if we go, you have to stay with me, this city is dangerous downtown." I said, giggleing.

"Come on, we actually aren 4 yr. Olds!" James whined.

"All the same, come on." I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Sirius P.O.V.]**

We walked down a busted street, with broken houses and clatterd lawns. This must be where Moe lived.

"Here we are guys." Allie said and knocked on the door. A little black girl opend the door.

"ALLIE! I MISSED YOU! MOE ALLIE IS BACK!" She shreicked.

"Hey Sonny, how are you?" Allie asked. James and I were being rather quiet, justt hovering in the backround.

"Good." She replied and walked away as a her older brother, tall, with no shirt, (he was rather muscular) and jeans. You could see his underwear halfway up his back, utterly repulsive.

"Allie! Hey babygirl! Howz it goin?" He said, huggin her. I could not help but feel slightly angerd by him calling her babygirl, and hugging her shirtless. As soon as they parted, i held her by the waist and intoroduced myself.

"I'm Sirius Black, Allies Boyfriend." I enhanced the word boyfriend. I stuck my hand to shake his, but Moe merely looked at it then shook it.

"Be nice, Sirius." Allie whisperd to me.

"Oh yeah, this is my cousin James-"

"Hey man. Wuz good." Moe said. Did he not know how to talk properly?

"HI." Was all James said. He obviously did not understand Moe like i did.

"Moe, wanna come to the Forks with us tonight?" Allie asked, i wish she did not invite him.

"Yeah, Foo Shoo. YO SONNY IM GOIN OUT!" Moe shouted. Why did he talk so wierd. Allie does not talk like him.

With that, we went to the Forks. My first impression was WOW. But i soon figured out it was full of people. Overall we had fun. Well i had some fun, when Moe and Allie werent laughing around together. Sure, she missed him and he missed her, but i can not help feeling a little jelous.

The one part of the night was when Allie had to go the the washroom, so we decided to meet her infront of the skate park. Bad idea. She was walking there when a couple of teenagers, well 18 year olds, drove past her in some fancy muggle car, with thier heads out of the window.

"Hey Baby, want a lift?" They asked her, she said No thank-you and continued walking. Until they followed her and got out of the car. It was one of the most scarriest moments of my life, they tried to pull her in. James and I ran towards her, but Moe got there first. Moe was the one who beat off the guys, and was the first one to hug her. I felt misreable.

"Allie, are you okay?" I asked, and pulled her into my own arms and kissed the top of her head. She replied Yes soflty and we just stood there for about a minuite. Until James and Moe coughed and we broke apart. But we walked back hand-in-hand. Moe drove us back to the Fererra Manor, and then he went home. I decided i would have a talk with Allie after dinner.

"Allie, can i talk to you please?"

**[Allie POV**]

"Yeah, whatsup?" I asked. By his worried expression, i knew it was about Moe. We i followed him into my room and shut the door. We sat down on my bed.

"Umm.. is there any history with you and Moe?" He asked timidly, i knew it.

"No Sirius, we were just best friends since i was seven. When my paretns first started planning my life out. He was there for me then and he is still is now."

"So, nothing?"

"Nada."

"Okay good, i was scared that he might win you over, showing off his mucles like that." He said, smiling his big goofy grin i love.

"No Sirus, i know you have mucles too, you just never show them off." I replied slyly.

"Maybe i should show them off more often." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Padfoot, what would McGonagal say?" I laughed.

"Well, Minnie loves when i flirt with her." he replied.

"There are two things wrong with that. One, she if like sixtysomthing, two, you are MINE now." I said.

"Of course, love." He replied. Next thing you know, we were snoging on my bed. Nothing drastic of course, but hey, this is the hottest guy i have ever seen, not to mention the greatest kisser.

"Hey Allie- Ugghhhh you guys are sick!" James said as he opend the door, and looked down on us, we instantly sprang apart. He looked on the new little 'bruise' on my neck.

"Padfoot, she is going to look like a leopard soon, mate." James joked and sat down on a chair.

"Well, i can always hide them James." I said.

"Yeah i geuss, well Dad says come down to dinner." He said and left.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"I just want you to know that i do not plan on dumping you anytimes soon, is that clear? I love you and Moe definatly is not boyfriend material. Trust me. You should know that even if i hangout with andother guy, its nothing. Trust me?"

"I trust you love." He said talking my hand and we walked to the dining room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All week has been really stressful. All i have been doing is signing papers and attending meetings with the Wizard Ministry of Canada so discuss the will. I Also had to have Mr. Potter sign a whole bunch of papers, as he and Mrs. Potter were my new guardians. Finally, Friday came, and i was pakcing things back into my trunk. I was talking a few pictures and other things to take back with me. JUst so i got some 'home' things there. Moe came by earlier, so say goodbye. Of course, Sirius and James were with me at all times. The silly idiots.

Once we were on the flight back to England, i fell asleep. It has been a hectic week and i was tierd. I still had the summer homework to do, as well as my trip to Diagon Alley and such. A busy summer. But at least i would have my new family to help me through it.

As soon as we got back to the Potter Manor, Dippy brang all our stuff upstairs to our rooms and i walked into the Parlor, to see a huge shock!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohh, a cliff-hanger =] I hate them, but they keep me reading! So, any geuses on what happens? Tell me ;D Do not forget to review, and tellme what you think about the start to my sequel!

-Hannah'xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Splashes and Suprises

Chapter 2: Splashes and Surprises

All of my favorite people were in that room, except for Moe. Remus, Lily, Sam, Mary, Mrs.P and Peter were in the living room, as Sirius, James and Mr Potter walked in the door. There were some streamers, chips and dipp, skittles and to my delight, as well and the boys, a HUGE triple chocolate fudge cake! My mouth practically watered right there.

"Welcome back, guys!" They all shouted. Its hard to believe i just came back from a place where only ONE person visited me. Here, there were five.

Five.

All of a sudden, we were all in a group hug. It was funny actually, to see Lily and James not fighting, but i think they would get over their peaceful moment in a while. Once James and Sirius had some sugar. No doubt about it.

"Hey guys! How was your break so far?" I asked as we all sat down. Mr and Mrs P. Left the room, most likely to welcome each other back, aka, to go and snogg in the kitchen, aha.

I wondered why Remus hadn't even LOOKED at Mary yet. Last time i talked to him about it he was head over heels for her. They were also on opposite ends of the room, something MUST have happened.

"Not bad, went to the beach a couple times, wish you could have come!" Lily told me.

"Oh! Lilyflower! I wish i could go too! I think you would look simply ravishing in a green bikini!" James blurted out. There it was, that scary Lily-glare that always made me cower, and apparently, it made James cower too.

"Thats the last thing you want me to hear from you, Potter." She spat. There, the peace had ended, sadly. Personally, as much as Lily says she doesn't like him, i think they might end up going out by seventh year. From my help of course. James needs his head deflated a little bit.

"Oh, the beach would have been fun!" Sirius said.

"Yeah.." Sam sighed. I knew she loved the beach.

"Why don't we all go the beach? Well, my family is going on holiday next week, Sam is going with us, we will not be back for a while." Mary said.

"Why don't we go sometimes in August?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah Moony! Padfoot and i need some sun! We pasty white!" James blurted out again, i think he needs some reddilin or somthing.

"How about the 17th? We could have a baroque, and stay there the whole day." Lily said. Hopefully, she would go, even with James there.

"Yeah! Sounds good. We can discuss the details later. I WANT SOME CAKE!" I said and ran up to the table, i was starving.  
Everyone laughed as i stuffed my face, even Sirius.

That was the one of the best things about him. He loved me for myself. I could be stuffing my face with cake, or eating dainty salads. He would prefer the chocolate cake me. He is incredibly sweet. I was looked at Sirius when i noticed Remus, eating chips. He looked a bit peaky, his full moon must be next week, or just passed. I had to check the calender on that one.

"Remus, can i talk to you for a second, in private?" I asked him. I knew somthing must be wrong.

"Sure," He said, and followed me into the next room.

"Remus, what happened. And why are you not with Mary yet.?" I demanded.

"Well, the full moon just passed..." He trailed off.

"And..."

"Okay, i asked out Mary, but she said no." He said sadly, i knew he really liked her.

"OH Moony! What happened?"

"I don't know, everything seemed fine, then i asked her out and she said no. I asked why and she said she had her reasons, i think i know what they are..." He said, again trailing off, i knew where this was going.

"Don't you dare blame the furry problem!" I told him. It was no reason for someone to say no. Well no decent person.

"She must have found out i was a werewolf, thats why she said no. She did not want to date a monster. She is smart too-"

"-REMUS LUPIN! Do not even go there or so help me i will slap you so hard you will forget your a bloody wolf!" I said. I knew it was a little harsh, but he should not be thinking himself as some dangerous creature.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No its okay, i just want you to know that i would pick you over ANY other dark arts creature i know!" I joked. He got the joke and laughed. I was relived.

"Thanks, Allie."

"No problemeoo!" I said and we walked back into the living room.

Remus and i stopped in the door the listen to the conversation, i did not like it one bit.

"Yeah, Moe was a pretty big black guy. I thought his house was kind of shabby. He came to the door shirtless, wearing baggy jeans that where so low you could see his boxers half was up his back, almost-"

Sirius and James were talking about Moe, badly.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I shouted. I heard a muffled 'Oh shit.'

"Geez Padfoot, she is going to kill you." James said. I went and stood in front of Sirius.

"Allie, i-"

"Sirius Black, what are you doing? Do you really think that is a nice thing to say? I cant belive you! Think about where you came from! You and judging my friend by what he wears and where he lives, and you even judged him by his SKIN COLOUR?! God Sirius, you can be such a ass!" I shouted.

"Allison!, I was not being RACIEST!" He shouted back at me, everyone was watching awkwardly.

"It seems like it! God damnit! You just know how to ruin something don't you?!" I yelled, then rounded on the snikering James.

"What about you! II thought u liked Moe!" I said to James, backhanding him on the head.

"Well, i though he was sorta hogging you. I mean i wanted you to show me the city and all..." He trailed off.

"So you guys did this because you were jealous? Okay." I said and crossed my arms and sat by Lily.

Sirius and I fight a lot. We always seem to make up, but still, i do not like it. Everyone was looking between the fuming Sirius and the seething Allie. I did not talk to him for a while. Instead, everyone talked about the beach plans.

"What can i do to make it up to you?" The boys asked me when everyone had gone home.

"Well, you too can make a apology Letter, and give it to me. I will send it to Moe. Tell him all the things you two said, and appoligize for it." I said promtply. I really was not going to send it to him, i just wanted to see what they would come up with.

"Okay," James said and left.

"Im sorry love. I did not mean too, like i told you before, i was jealous. I can turn pretty nasty." Sirius said sincierly.

"Its okay, i forgive you." I said and smiled as i stood up and kissed him. I had to go on my tiptoes, he was a bit taller then i was.

"Does that mean i still have to write the letter with James?" He asked hopefully.

"OH yes." I said, leaning in for another peck.

"Well, i think she has you wrapped her around your finger, Prongs." James said , laughing.

Sirius did not stop kissing me, did not even turn around. He just flashed the doorway (James was standing in it) A VERY rude hand sign.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT was August 17th, the day of the beach baroque. The Potters agreed to let us go by ourselves, since most of us had our muggle drivers license (it comes in handy until we can apparate) ; we would just drive there. The night before, i was up packing snacks for today because James and Sirius obviously, were not capable. Their idea of a baroque would be some bottles of firewhisky from the bar downstairs and a whole bunch of chocolate frogs, enough to get them sick. We would be going to a muggle beach, so we could not bring that sort of stuff. I woke up early, around seven to make sure i had got everything on my list.

BEACH LIST:

Sandwiches

Various Sodas

Fruit

Chips (known as crisps to the others)

hot dogs

burgers

veggies and various sauces(for burgers)

ice cream sandwiches

ice

cups

blanket and towels

pails, buckets and such

beach ball/football/Frisbee (I added these things even though not much of us would knwo how to use them, we were used to quaffles, snitches and buldgers)

extra bathing suite ( I had a plan for later on)

sunscreen

sunglasses

I read over my list a couple times, making sure i was not forgetting anything. The extra bathing suite and sunglasses, i put in my own bag. I had a plan that i would do later. I would say it was quite evil, but i wanted to find something out.

I decided to start on breakfast, i made bacon and eggs and toast and tea. By 8:30 everyone started to come down to eat. Since i was already done, i ran upstairs to get dressed. I had a plain bikini, that was neon blue. My spare bathing suite, was a stringy bikini, hot pink. It had a big part in my evil plan.  
I put my blue bikini on and put a green tank top over it and some denim shorts and flip-flops. I stuffed the other bathing suite into my bag and bounded downstairs.

"So, everything ready?" James asked as i sat at the table.

"Yep. Who are we going with?" I said.

"It will be me, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony in one car. Lily, Sam, Mary and you in the other." James replied, and went back to his bacon.

Sirius was not at the table, he must be sleeping. I went upstairs to 'his' room to wake him up.

"Sirius, come on you have to get ready to go!" I said, pulling off his covers. He was only wearing pjama pants. Sirius grunted and turned over.

"Ill get a bucket of water..." I said.

"Arghheh" Was his reply. I went downstairs and grabbed the biggest mug i could find, luckily, Mr. P had a pretty big one, a liter sized mug. I filled it with the iciest water i could get, and ran back upstairs carefully, trying not to spill.

"Sirius, last chance, time to get up." I said in a singsong voice, he grunted and waved his hand. In one swift movement, i dumped the liter of ice-cold water onto his head, he bolted upright.

"HEY I WAS SLEEPING!" He said, while i laughed.

"I told you i would get a bucket of water." I said, still laughing at his expression.

"You just wait, i will throw you into the water at the beach. I will get you back!" He said angrily, but jokingly at the same time.

"Yes yes, i know, i know. You will get me back.. nothing new" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Hmph." He said and crossed his arms.

"Now, be a good boy and get dressed. We are leaving at nine. The beach is a hour and a half drive." I said.

"What if i don't like being a good boy?" He said a wagged his eyebrows. I raised mine.

"Well, suck it up." I said and stuck out my tounge and ran downstairs before he could get me back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sun tanning (not that i needed too, i could just change my skin) with my eyes closed. I never saw it coming. All of a sudden, randomly, Sirius picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Never! You are going into the water!" Sirius said, laughing. As i pounded my first into his back (not hard at all).

"Please, Siri-poo?" I said in the babyish voice i could get.

"Oh, you REALLY are getting it now, SWEETUMS." He said, putting extra emphisis on the word sweetums.  
"Plug your nose!" He said. Nothing good could come of this.

He threw me into the water, again, my nose was not plugged. But it did not bother me too much though. I bobbed my head up and Sirius came in after me. I quickly went underwater so when he came up, he would not find me. When i as under, i opened my eyes, and only saw his body, his head was above water. I quickly swam behind him. I jumped out of the water and my hands were on his head, i pushed him down under the water. Unfortunately, he was much stronger then i was, so he did not go down for too long. I think he only went down because of surprise.

We played in the water for a while longer, until Remus called us in for lunch.

"Moony! What are ya making?" James said.

" What else do you think of at a bbq? I'm made hot dogs and burgers." He said, as he handed me my burger. I sat down on the blanket and Sirius came and sat beside me, with his.

I was eating my burger when it dawned on me, Mary! I forgot to ask her why she said no to Moony! I hastily finished my burger, and waited for Mary to eat her last few bites.

"Mary, can i talk to you for a second?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sure." She said bubbly. We walked to the shoreline of the beach, to talk.

"So, i heard Remus asked you out." I started.

"Yeah, i turned him down though." She said, not her bubbly self anymore.

"Why?" I tried to look, and sound surprised.

"I like him and all. Hes good looking too, and smart. He is just so secretive. I mean where does he go every month? For all i know, he could be leaving to see some secret girlfriend or something." She said. This shocked me only a little.

"He does not seem to be like that." I reassured her.

"Yeah, i know. He is really nice, smart and funny. He even does some pranks, but does not take them out of hand." She said dreamily.

"Well Mary, i can talk to him if you want.." I trailed off.

"YES! Could you please?" She said hopefully.

"Of course." I said and we turned around.

--------

It was time to put my plan into action. I was going to test Sirius.

It was not that i didn't trust him, i just was curious.

"Lily, can i take your car just up the road? I forgot to get Cool Whip for my fruit." I said as innocently as i could. She knew of my plan and approved.

I Grabbed my bag and walked to the car. I Put a container of Cool whip in my bag that i actually had, and headed towards the washrooms. Once in a stall, i got into the skimpy bikini, and morphed myself completely. I gave myself a 'Jessica Alba' body, if you will. I also gave myself long, wavy blond hair, and luscious lips, as well as stunning chocolate brown eyes. I got out and went to put a little bit of lip gloss on. I looked so completely different.

I walked out onto the beach and saw Sirius and James at the concession stand, waiting in line. Sirius glimpsed at the 'new me' and turned back to James. I kept looking at him flirtatiously but he ignored me. I caught bits of conversation like ' Dude, i think she is coming on to you' and 'weird' and 'ugh's. I decided to go the step further.

I walked up to him and gave myself a diffrent voice, i was good at voice changes.

"Excuse me, could you show me where the bathrooms are?" I said batting my long eyelashes.

"Over there." Sirius pointed to a spot and started to talk to James. I would go andother step further, just to make sure. I came closer and giggled, starting to play with his hair.

"Look, if i need a whore, ill call you okay?" He said, shaking himself out of my grasp. I could have screamed with approval. Sirius would not be brainwashed by some other attractive-looking girl. I pretended to walk away, all offended towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, i came back, same looking as i did before, in my other bathing suite, my hair, eyes, body, back to normal. I even brang the Cool Whip.

"Hey, love. Pass me the Cool Whip." Sirius said, already taking out the fruit. I passed him the container and smiled, in spite of myself, and sat beside Remus. He was a little off by himself, he must feel bad.

"Hey, Remus." I whispered and gave him a hug, i knew he was feeling bad.

"Hi."

"Look, Mary said no because you are very secretive. That for all she knows you could be going to another girl every month. You need to tell her."

"Allie, I can't do that. Rejection once is enough." He said quietly. I felt bad for him now.

"Remus, she would be lucky to go out with you. Be the brave Gryiffindor you are! Go for a walk with her."

"You think i should?"

"Yeah, she likes you, besides the secrets. She said you were smart, funny and nice. Now go ask her to go for a walk!"

"Okay, thanks Allie." He said and gave me a hug.

"No problem." I replied and smiled as the two walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, we were on our journey to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, i love Hogwarts, but summer vacation was pretty fun too. Lily, Mary and Sam went to thier own compartment. While the marauders and i shared one.

"I'm so tired, i had to be up by 8:30 today!" I complained, and sat down beside Sirius.

"Thats not too early." Remus reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"It is when you go to bed at 2:00 AM the night before." I grumbled.

"Well theres your problem. You should be in bed earlier." He said.

"Shut-it, Moony." I said, i was crabby enough as it is.

"See why we don't wake her up? Poking a balasik in the eye would be less dangerous." James said and i took a swipe at his head.

"Oh cheer up, we have good news." Sirius said and kissed my cheek, i calmed down.

"Yeah, we discussed it on the way to the beach." Peter said.

"It's brilliant!" James said.

"WIll you guys tell me what it is already? Jeez." I whined. I was not in the mood to be in suspence.

"We wanted to know if you would like to become an animagus too!" Remus said. Im suprised he was up for it.

"YES! I really want too! Whats the procedure?" I asked. My crabbiness now gone.

"Well, i can make a potion. It should be ready around....April. That is if i start next week, and its done right."

"Thats so long!" I complained.

"Well, it takes time." Remus said simply.

"What animal would i turn into?"

"It depends on your patronus' Other then that, you have no input on what you are going to be.

"Hmmm... I guess i would want something majestic, or beautiful. So my patronus is horse, does that mean i will be a horse?"

"Thats right." Peter said.

"Unless it changes." Remus pointed out.

"It would be something amazing." Sirius said into my ear. I could not help but smile.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. IM guessing that we were thinking of what would happen after i was a animagus. I really want to go out on full moons with them, it would be so cool. I defiantly would not want to become a bird. No way. Or a rat... like Peter. The thought of being a rat made me shiver, no offense to Peter.

Then randomly, the black started to seep in. I knew what was coming. Then all went quiet and i completely got swallowed by darkness.

--

"Ugh, not again. How long?" I asked.

"About forty five seconds." Sirius said, putting a hand to my forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, i guess i still need to get used to them." I mumbled.

"Used to what? Fainting?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, its permanent."

"HOW?" James demanded. He also stood up, he must be angry.

"Well, last term, when Jason hurt me in the common room, Mary and Lily took me too see Madame Pomfrey a couple days later when i kept fainting, twice that day. Well when my head hit the brick wall, it gave me brain damage. I now permanently faint randomly, but not for long, for the rest of my life. Nothing drastic." I forgot i did not tell them this bit of information earlier.

" HE GAVE YOU BRAIN DAMAGE?! I COULD KILL HIM! I AM GOING TO FIND HIS COMPARTMENT RIGHT NOW!" Sirius yelled and stood up, i yanked him back down.

"You can't. He was a Seventh Year. He's graduated."

"UGH! Why did you not tell me?"

"It uh.... slipped my mind." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that figures. Did he do that too?" He snarled.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus said sternly.

Sirius relaxed i could tell he was angry.

"Sirius, come on. Its okay, Madame Pomfrey said ill be fine. IT wont go away completely, but it will be okay. It might even get better!" I cooed. Hoping to calm him down.

"Its not okay. If i ever see him again, i will rip him limb-"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry."He said sheepishly.

The rest of the ride was fine. We ate from the trolley, Sirius and James stuffing thier faces. We played excploding snap and planned some new pranks. All in all, the 'suprise' was not too bad. It could have been worse.

* * *

**Second chapter. Now, even though the poll was useless, i foundout her Animagus form with some research. I found the perfect animal for her, and when the time comes, i will influence you readers on WHY and how it makes sence with the others Animagus forms.  
Anywho, i will not be updating that much, well i will be but not as quickly. I have a little bit of writers block and i have to figure some things out. Until then,**

**-Hannah'xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter Three: Memories

**FERERRA, ALLISON TIMETABLE.**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Defense against the Dark Arts**

**LUNCH**

**Herbology**

**Transfiguration**

**FREE PERIOD.**

"Great, i got free period at the end of the day..." I grumbled. I Much would have liked it better first thing.

"Its the first day of classes! Cheer up!" Lily said excidetly.

"Why? We have potions first, with Ravenclaws."

"Hey, at least its not with the Slytherins." Sam said brightly, as she sat down.

"Yeah.."

"Wheres Mary?" Lily asked.

"She has first period free." Sam said simply, then turned to her blueberry waffles.

"Ahhh! That lucky be-otch!" I said, im not a morning person.

"Calm down! Get your thong out of a knot!" Sam said, with a ("SAM!") from Lily.

"Ayye, thats my saying!" I told her.

"Calm down..."

I reached over and took a bagel, and spread butter on it. I also gulped down some chocolate milk.

"Where are the boys this morning?" Lily asked.

I smirked. "Looking for my dear cousin, by any chance?" I said.

"NO! AM NOT! I was looking for...Peter!" She said.

"Peter?" I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

Then, as if on que, the marauders walked in, to Lily's displeasure, i invited them to sit with us.

"Morning," James grunted, then started pigging out on pancakes.

"Geez Prongs, save some for other people." Remus said. Sirius just laughed.

"Well, I AM the new Quidditch captain, i need to bulk up if tryouts are being held next week." He said proudly.

"What? SO if your coaching and someone hits a stray buldger, you just want it to bounce off your belly fat?" I laughed.

"OI! I'm the beater!" Sirius said, an excpression of false annoyance on his face.

"Well, Sirius, Honey, you are a very good beater, in your own terms." I smirked.

"I AM A DAMN GOOD BEATER!" Sirius said, i think he was anoyed now.

"Geez, calm down, whats got your boxes up your ass?" I laughed.

"What is it with you and your underwear jokes?" Lily asked, i just shrugged and helped myself to andother bite of bagel.

"I like them." Sirius said.

"You like anything do too with butts, Padfoot." James said.

"Only yours." Sirius whisperd in my ear, i giggled.

"Its friggen 8:30! Can't you two wait?" James said frustradidly.

"I am aware of the time, Prongs." Sirius said and laughed.

"I think he means somthing else." Peter said.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Lily snapped. She was not that patient with Peter.

"Geez, Lily." He mumbled.

Lily got up and left, Sam gave an appolegetic look and went after, to calm her down.

"So, Moony, fullmoon coming up." I said.

"Do not remind me." He said, looking at his eggs.

"Can i come with you guys?" I pleaded.

"No!" Sirius and James said at the same time.

"Why not?" I whined.

"You know perfectly well why not." James said.

I gave the puppy eyes at Sirius. He however dident even soften.

"You know what happend last time." He said quietly, looking down at his plate. "I Won't let it happen again.".

"I would feel terrible if i did somthing to you," Remus said.

"Whatever.. So whats going on with the potion?"

"Well, i will start making it tonight. Basicly it will be ready to drink somtime before April, it needs to age. Once you drink it, you will pass out, for about a minute. Then you will gain conciousness as an animal. When you want to transform back into your normal self, just think really hard about transforming back. You will probably have to close your eyes at first." Remus excplained.

"Simple enough." I mutterd.

"Ahh we'd better get going. What do you have first, love?" Sirius asked me.

"Potions with the Ravenclaws."

"Same here, i geuss Healers and Aurors need the same things."

We walked into the Potions classroom, and on the board was a seating plan. My new partner was named Rachel Herbez. She had poker-strait dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid.

"Hey, I'm Allie" I said as i sat down.

"Hello, I'm Rachel. I see your from Gryffindor? So obviously i am Ravenclaw. I am a strait-O student, so i will not tolerate any foolishness or slacking." She said and started to take notes off the board about the potion we were making next class.

"Right." I said sheepishly. It was going to be a long class.

-

"How was potions, like your new partner?" Sirius asked as we strolled down the hall, hand-in-hand later that day. On to the way to DADA.

"My partner is a nerdy snoot." I said simply.

"Ohh, i HATE those." He said sarcasticly and i nudged him in the stomach with my elbow.

"Ouch, why did you flex?" I complained.

"Because i have abbs and i want to show them off." He said.

"Pshh, you probably draw them on with a marker." I laughed.

"DO NOT!" He blurted out as we sat in our seats in the DADA room.

"Mr. Black, please restain yourself." Professer. Fiddler said. He was a strict, but a some-what nice teacher.

"Today, we will be practicing Patronus'. Ive been told that you coverd this at the end of last year, and that some select few have gotten it,would you like to demosrate, Ms. Evans, , Mr. Black, Ms. Fererra and Ms. Black?" Professer. Fiddler said. Bellatrix was in this class.

We slowly stood up, the words excpecto patronum wrang out into the classroom. Lily's Silvery doe, Moony's Owl, Sirius' big black dog, Bellatrix's ram and my horse. I have no idea why Bellatrix's ram was her patronus.  
When i was little, i had a black horse, named Pepper. One day, my father was yelling at me for somthing, i can't remeber. He was drunk. Outside, when i was brushing Pepper, he threw a fairly big stone at me, and hit me in the face. Pepper came out of my grasp and practicly trampled my dad. The next day, my father shot Pepper. I cried for days. Moe eventully helped me get over it, but i still felt sad whenever i saw my patronus.

"Very good! Five points to each house per person who performed it." Professer. Fiddler said as we sat down. He went on his lecture.

"It's okay, Allie." Sirius whisperd. And pulled me into his arms. He had his arm around my waist and i rested on his shoulder.

"Mr Black, Ms. Fererra, seperate please." Professer. Fiddler said then turned back to the bord. We slowly came apart, but held hands under the table.

- -

In Transfiguration, we were working on human transfiguration. We basicly took notes and got lectured. I sat by Sirius and James. Lily in front of me.

I started to feel clammy, and like i was going to throw-up any minute.

The last thing i saw was Sirius grabbing me before i got the floor. I gained conciousness right outside the door. Sirius knew that Madame Pomfrey could do nothing more about this problem. I woke up in his arms.

"How long?" I said, i geuss it was longer than normally.

"A Minute. Allie are you okay?" He said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, thats just-" I paused and looked at my surrondings. I was in Sirius' arms. He was carying me. And we stoodlike this while he was talking to me, outside of a classroom.

"Well, dosent this look familliar?" I said, smilieing.

"Haha, major deja-vu." He said and put me down.

"Why don't we make it more familliar, and go flying?" I said, giving him puppydog eyes and batting my eyelashes.

"I don't think you should be flying right now." He said sternly.

"Fine then, ill go by myself." I said and walked to the common room. I marched right upstairs, and grabbed my broom. Down in the common room was Sirius, broom in hand. Blanket in the other. Cloak in between his side and elbow.

"I can't let you go by yourself." He said sheepishly.

"You wanted to fly just as much as i did."

"Well, this excuse works." He said and pulled James cloak over us, we had to slouch so no one would see our feet. Eventuly we made it to the pitch.

"I, Allison, chanlenge you, Sirius Black, to a race." I said promplty.

"Okay, ill go easy." He said with a wink, i sighed and got onto my broom. We raced around the pitch, he won most of the races, he was a quidditch player after all. Then we just flew around. Eventully, we sat down on the blanket and talked about anything and everything. Until Sirius left to go to his last lesson, i stayed where i was and relaxed. Remus joined me excitedly.

"I have a date with Mary!" He said and sat down beside me.

"Awsome! Did you tell her about your furry little problem?" I asked. Afterall, it was because he was so secrative she said no.

"Yeah... at first she was a little shocked, but relived that i told her."He said.  
I was proud of was shy and telling Mary was hard, not to mention risky, for him.

"Where you taking her?"

"Hogsmeade, next month. I know its far off but it was the closest outing." He said simply. I could tell he was excited.

"Well thats great! I'm happy for you, Moony!" I said and gave him a hug. We spent the rest of our free period talking about the potion and what type of animal i would become.

* * *

**A SPECAIL THANKS TO LIZZIELOU. Who keeps reviewing my chapters and books. =]**

A few of you others can take a leaf out of her books xDD

**Next chapter, the hogsmeade date. I'm putting chapters up slower than usual, due to my own chapter writing, i am not finding muhc time right now, seeing as its already MAY! The year went by pretty fast.**

**-Hannah'xoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Remus' first date

**Chapter 4: Remus' first date**.

"LETS GO!" James shouted, to his team members. He was holding tryouts today, and the whole team had to be there, they needed to find a new seeker. There were only three boys brave enough to tryout.

"Gotta go," Sirius said as he swiftly kissed me on the cheek and flew off.

"So Remus, you excited?" I said slyly. Remus and I were sitting in the stands watchingthe tryouts. Neither of us had the desire to join the team.

"Yeah i am. I just hope i don't do anything stupid." Remus said worridly.

"You will be fine. Just be yourself. No Problem." I reassured.

"Yeah, minus the snarling jaws and fur." He murmed and i slapped him on the arm jokingly.

"Oh Moony, you just wait until i am a animagus, you guys will have so much fun when i'm around."

"I still don't think its a good idea for you to come." He said, shaking his head.

"Why not? Because i'm a girl?" I demanded.

"No. Because you have gotten hurt before."

"That wasen't even from you, it was from the stupid whomping willow. Why did they even plant that thing?" I said moodily.

"Because of me. In first year, Dumbledore had it planted at the mouth of the passage way so i had a place to transform.." He trailed off.

"Oh Moony." I said and gave him a hug. He constantly felt bad about his fuzzy little problem, there was no need to be sad all lot about that.

"Look at Padfoot and Prongs." He pointed out. I looked over and laughed.

Sirius was chasing James around, his beaters club raised. James took the other beaters club and chased after them.  
"How could you date that guy?" Remus said sarcasticly.

"The same way that you are going to date Mary." I said smoothly.

It ended up that Frank Longbottom tried out, he caught the snitch in 15 Minutes. It was pretty good. But the seeker that had gotten the position was Thomas Bell. He caught the snitch in ten minutes. After the tryouts, Remus and I walked over to James and Sirius, who were packing up the equipment.

"Hey, can i try to hit the buldger?" I said to James.

"I dont know if you can."

"You don't know that!"

"Fine. Padfoot give her your bat." James and, taking out the buldger. While Sirius stood infront of me and handed me the bat.

"Okay, i'm letting it go in 3...2...1!" James said and let go of the black ball.

At first, it swung around in the air a little bit, then it started to come for me, it was just like baseball. So i stood ready and when the buldger came close enough.....WHAM!

"AHH BLOODY HELL!" Sirius shouted, and fell to the ground ten feet away from me. It turns out when i hit the buldger, it flew to him, and smashed into his groin.

"I am so sorry, Sirius!" I said, flabbergasted. I ran and kneeled to his side.

"Look at it this way Padfoot, now you can never get Allie pregnant!" James chuckled while Sirius gave him a glare, not a god time to make jokes.

Remus and James helped Sirius up, and helped him back to the common room where he could lay down. I never knew it hurt that bad for boys. I decided that i would go to the kitchens and bring back some hot chocolate or somthing, least i could do.

"Hello, Miss! What can Tipsy get you?" A little elf sqeaked.

"Four mugs of hot chocolate." I said. "With a tray or somthing, please." I added. The little elf nodded and went to work. The boys showed me where the kitchens were and how to get in, last year.

"Here you go, Miss!" Tipsy sqeaked, and handed me the tray. Quickly and quietly i left and went back to the common room. I saw Sirius laying down on the couh, talking to James and Remus. Peter was in a detetion. I sat down on the armchair by the fire.

"Heres some hot chocolate guys." I said handing them the mugs. " I am so sorry, i geuss i woulden't make a good beater."

"Its fine, ill recover. I should have moved out of the way." He said and smiled that big goofy smile i loved. I reached over and moved some hair out of his face fondly. I heard James making a gagging sound behind me.

"Oh hush up, James. You only wish you could do this with Lily." I said, i was on a roll. James just blushed a bit.

"Exsacly." I said cofidently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I DON"T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!" Mary screeched and i coverd my ears.

"Wear these jeans, this purple sweater and those ankle boots." I told her, today was her date with Remus.

"What if Remus doesent like purple?" SHe whined, i just rolled my eyes,

"Its his favorite colour." I reassuerd her. SHe just nodded adn put the clothes on. Then she did her make-up.

Today, it was just Sirius and me, the whole day. I was looking forward to it. I was wearing runners, black skinnies and a blue hoodie. I would much rather perfer a comfortable look on a Hogsmeade day then a glamours look. Sirius did not care anyways. With that Mary and I walked down to the common room. Remus was waiting there with Sirius, Remus no doubt was nervous, but was covering it quite well.

"Hey, love. Lets go i want to go to Zonkos!" Sirius said grabbing my hand and practictly dragged me out.

"You are sucha guy." I laughed.

"Obviously. Do you need proof?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Padfoot, you are so funny!" I said sarcasticly.

"Oh yeah." He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. We walked from shop to shop, he asked me if i wanted to go to Madame Puddifoots, i declined and he let out a sigh of relife. We decided to meet in the Three Broomsticks with Remus and Mary. We found them in a booth, and not holding hands. But they were sitting fairly close.

"So how is your guys' date going?" I asked while Sirius went to get the drinks, he came back with James too.

"Good, im having fun, are you?" Mary asked Remus.

"Yes." Was all he said, i never knew he was this shy.

"Well we are having loads of fun, arent we Sirius?" I said hitting his knee.

"Oh yes, but we could be having way more fun." He said into my ear, but everyone else could hear and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Sirius!" I gigled. He pretended to pout while we all sipped our drinks.

"Well, we should get going, come on James." I said, trying to get Mary and Remus alone.

"We can't leave Mary alone with him! He might try to bore her with school and learning!" James blurted out. I nudged him in the ribs and we walked outside.

"Wait here!" Sirius said as he and James walked down the street into Honeydukes.

"Hello, Allison." I heard someone from behind me say.

"Imperio!" The voice said. And i suddenly felt light and like i could do anything in the world.

"Come to me," The voice said again, but a bit distanced, i turned around and fufiled the spell casters demand. Not knowing how much i would regret it later.

- - - - - -

[**Sirius pov]**

"The chococlate rose or the heat-shaped box with crystalized pineapple in it?" I asked James. I was looking for a present for Allie.

"She's not Sluggy, mate." He replied. So unhelpful.

"Well i think the rose is more romantic, don't you?"

"I dont know, "

"You aren't a lot of help." I said stubbornly.

"I think she would like the rose better." Lily said as she walked past. " Its what i would like." She said. James lit up.

"I can buy you one!" He said way over enthusiastic.

"No thanks, Potter." She said and walked away. Thank god for Lily. I bought the rose and pulled James out of his trance and dragged him down the street.

I stopped suddenly, looking around for Allie.

"Ugh, look at Narcissa and Lucius, they look like thrashing eels upwards." James said disgusted.

Since when did Narcissa had dark curly hair? I was suddenly fumeing. I know who was snogging Malfoy. I could have killed someone right then and there.

"Thats not Narcissa, its Allison." I said darkly, James just looked at me.

He tried pulling me back but i pulled Malfoy off her and started beating him. The hardest i have ever beaten anyone. The wands lay forgotten. James relized what was going on and started helping me.

"Malfoy, i swear i will kill you!" I snarled, and jumped on top of him and punched his face as hard as i could. After that, i picked him up by his greasly long whiteish hair, and threw him back on the ground and continued. Then James was standing, kicking him.

"What is the meaning of this POTTER, BLACK!" Mcgonagal shouted, but we kept at it. Then Professor Fiddler and Professor Slughorn came up and pulled us of of him. Malfoy's face was all black and blue, bleeding. He was holding his ribs and had many cuts. I can honestly say i was proud of what James and I did. I looked at Allie, she looked shocked, then frigtend. I cast her a dark look and threw the rose on the ground. Then i came out of OL' Sluggys grasp and walked back to the castle. James followed. There was a crown around where we were fighting. Most of them looked startled.

"I don't understand, she hates Malfoy!" James said.

"Prongs, we saw what we saw." I said quietly. I can not belive she would do this to me. How could she? She said she loved me..

Remus suddenly caught up to us.

"Sirius, don't beleive what you saw!" He said.

"I saw what i saw Remus!" I snarled.

"She could have been confunded, or-"

"Shut up Remus!" I yelled then ran the rest of the way. I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

{**Allie POV}**

"MALFOY GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched, trying to spit the kiss out of my mouth.

WHAM I punched him in the face again.

"Allie stop!" Lily said and grabbed me. I eventully stopped struggling and let her lead me back to the castle.

"You have to talk to Sirius, he thinks you were intentionly kissing him." LIly told me. I actually laughed.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because while you two were swapping spit he saw you! He bought you a chocolate rose and everything! He and James nearly killed Malfoy! Then he just went up to the castle."

"Good, i wish they killed him. Lily he used an unforgivable curse on me! He controlled me!"

"Well you should tell that to Sirius." She said.

"I intend to."

* * *

**Action -packed, eh? Ahh, i needed to get this chapter up. I was being VERY patient. Anyways, next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**

**REVIEWS!! Please =] **

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Sadness and Changes

**Chapter five: Sadness and Changes**

A week.

A single week, Sirius has not spoken to me once. He is tottaly ignoring me, if i come around he leaves. I tried to talk to him, but he will not listen. I'm starting to feel doubtfull, that he and i are still going out. I have not givin him back the necklace, i still want to keep it, just in case.

"What will i do, Moony?" I sobbed. It was late and i was talking to him, i needed his advice.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, talk to James. Ive tried to get things out of Sirius, but he wont talk to me. He probably has opend to James." Remus said, his excpression showed pity.

"Thanks, Moony." I said and hugged him, while he patted my hair. I herd someone come down the steps so i looked round. It was Sirius. As soon as he saw us, he gave a disgusted face to me and started to walk upstairs.

"Sirius, wait!"

He turned around and faced me.

"What? Just leave me alone Allie." He said and turned around.

"NO! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I want to go to bed. There is not much to excplain." He said, angirly.

"There is so much to excplain."

"No, there really isen't." He spat and turned around. I Picked up Moonys book ("Hey!")  
and chucked it at the back of Sirius, it hit him on the back of his leg.

"Oi! Bloody hell!"

"At least it was not the necklace." I murmed. But Sirius heard me, and gave me a pained look, then it quickly turned angry again.

"Allie! You bloody sucked face with...HIM! Just leave me alone. And that book hurt, by the way!" He snarled. I was truely hurt now, i had tears running down my cheeks. Sirius' face looked sorry and sad at first, then it hardend. And he walked upstairs.

"Good! I hope it hurt you!" I yelled up at him. Then i silently cried and Moony hugged me.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry. I am going to talk to him." Remus said quietly, and followed Sirius upstairs.

[**Sirius POV]**

As i sat on my bed, head in my hands, Moony burst through the door yelling. He rarely lost his temper, he must be pissed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SIRIUS? IT WAS NOT ALLIES FAULT AND SHE IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT!" He shouted at me, i was momentairly stunned.

"My problem, Remus, is that she was sucking face with some other guy. And to make it worse, it was MALFOY! And she did it when James and i left, so buy HER a present." I snarled. How could she hurt me this way?

"NO SIRIUS YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! She was under the Imperious curse! She loves you, did you not see her bawling downstairs?" Remus said, as i was about to argue, James came in.

"Padfoot, you made her cry to Remus?" He said darkly. Now he was going to gang-up on me.

"I guess so, Prongs." I spat at him.

"Listen to Moony, Sirius." He said darkly, and went downstairs. Probably to see if Allie was still there. He only came back up moments later, and went into bed and shut his hangings, sharply.

"She hit me with a book!" I said, and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"SO? I THINK YOU DESERVED IT! SHE IS GUESSING ITS OVER NOW, SIRIUS! CAN YOU NOT SPARE HER THE PAIN AND JUST TALK TO HER? JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE, AND STOP BEING A ARROGANT ASS!" Moony yelled. He called me an arrogant arse, he is really defending her now.

"MAYBE IT SHOULD BE OVER BETWEEN US! YOU SEEM SO KEEN ON DEFENDING HER, DUMP MARY FOR HER REMUS! GO ON! AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I shouted, my voice coated with acid.

"You are so immature." He said and rolled his eyes. This was the last straw.

"No, Remus. What happend between mates before girls huh? Go on, you love her!" I spat.

"She is like a sister, Sirius. And no, i know for a fact you are misreable right now, you are also feeling pain. Just forget your ego, and talk to her. You love her, and i know it. Be careful, and hurry up. You are going to loose her." He said quietly, and shut his hangings. I got in to my own fourposter, and shut my own hangings. And fell asleep, thinking about what Remus said.

- - - -

[**Allie Pov**]

I wonder how that talk went, i wonder is Remus got to him. Sirius can be so stubborn. But i love him and i am willing to pull through this. I have to find some way to fix this. I know this is not a stupid affair, but its stupid he won't listen to me. I think i have to talk to James about this. We have free period, so he probably is in the common room. I walked from the great hall, to the common room in not much time. I was desprate to see what James thinks.

"James?" I said, as i walked through the portrait hole, luckily, he was sitting with Remus, and Sirius was no where near.

"Hey." James said, he must not be in a good mood. I went and sat by Remus.

"I need your guys help." I stated and looked between them.

"Allie, i don't know if there is a point in trying to comunicate with him right now." Remus said with a sad smile. I was not sad anymore, i was determined.

"No, i need approval, and possibal guidance." I said seriously.

"Well.." James said.

"I have a plan. All i need to do it talk to Lucius, and get him to talk to Sirius or somthing -"

"No." James and Remus said together, cutting me off.

"Why?"

"Because, he will take advantage of you." James said sharply.

"Yes, and you really think that after, he would really do it?" Remus asked.

"Well, thats where you guys come in, one of you, or maybe both of you, could come with me!"

" I still don't think this is a good idea." Remus said, a little worried.

"You guys, please? I really want things back to normal! I am so sick of this fighting! The marauders are all quiet right now, and Peter! Poor Peter! He looks so confused! He has no idea who to go to!"

"Well, i really think you should not approach Malfoy. He's no good, even if he is helping. I hate your plan, and you aren't going through with it." James said, with a scowel.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Allie, you think your animagus will be a horse?" Remus said, trying to change the subject.

"I guess, my patronus is a horse." I said.

"Lets see it again!" Said Remus. He really is trying hard.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said, and then everyone gasped at what we saw.

"Y-your patronus, it changed!" James stammed, while Remus started, his eyes as round as galleons.

My patronus was no longer a horse, but a dog. Not just any dog, but it looked like a husky to me. Because the patronus is silver, we had no idea what colour my animagus would be.

"Merlins Pants!" James blurted out.

"Allie, your patronus, your animagus, will match Padfoots." Remus whispererd. I started at him.

"Why did it change?" I asked timidly, afraid to find out.

"Patronus' change when the wizard suffers and emotional blow," He said,then turned to me. "You and Sirius, will both be dogs, but he will be bigger than you."

There was a silent pause.

"Here, give this back to him, please?" I said and took the necklace that Sirius had bought me, last term, and handed it to Remus. With that i walked upstairs.

"Wow." James said. Tottaly ruining the mysterious moment.

* * *

**Okay, i said i would excplain to you guys how i came to the change of her Patronus:**

**Lily's patronus is a doe, to match James' patronus, his is a stag. His Animagus is a stag, therefore, if Lily was to become a Animagus, she would be a doe,, to match James. So i figured Allies Patronus could be a husky, but smaller than Sirius'. So they match!**

**Next chapter: Quidditch Match!**

**-Hannah'xox**

**R&R! I wanna know how i am doing! hehe**


	6. Chapter 6: Because of Pain

**Chapter six: Because of Pain**

**[ Sirius POV ]**

Match today! When Gryffindor win against Hufflepuff tomorrow, we are throwing a huge party in the room of requirement. I'm going to talk to Allie after the game.  
I miss her. So much. ANd i know i have been a idiot, a prat, a git, and a arrogant bloody ass too. I need to apologize, talking to Remus only made it more urgent.

"Sirius, i need to talk to you right now, i dont care what you have to say." Remus said as he walked into the Dormitory.

"Yeah? Whats up Moony." I said smirking, then i noticed the necklace in his hand, i panicked.

"You have to apologize to her, take this." He said and handed me the necklace, i started at it, dumbfounded. How could she give it back?

"She just gave it to me, i told you, i told you that she would give up." He said.

"I can fix this." I murmmerd. To be honest, i had no idea how to do it.

" Do you know what she planned? She planned to go and confront Lucuis, and ask him to talk to you! To try and get him to tell you he used a unforgivable. You really think he would say yes to that? No, he would take advanage of her, then not even do it!" Moony said, obviously frustrated. "You need to fix things soon."

"I know, i miss her so much! I know how much i hurt her, and myself." I told him.

"Thats not all, her patronus changed."

"TO what?"

"A husky, Sirius. Her Animagus will match yours."

"What will i do?" I said quiety.

"I can't help you. You are her boyfriend, i think. I honestly have no idea whats going on between you two right now." He said.

"Do you think talking to her at the party would be soon enough? I have to plan things out." I said to Moony, he had to help me.

" Maybe, i don't know." He said simply. I put my head in my hands.

"Remus, i can't love without her. Like i can not be her friend if we broke up, it hurts to much." I whispered. Moony sat down beside me.

"Prove that to her." He said.

"I have no idea how! I do not want to keep buying her things, i can't just say sorry, without somthing big!" I told him. i ran a hand though my hair, thinking. How could i make it up to her?

"Don't buy her anything. Just apologize, and mean it. Or be romantic or somthing like that." He reasoned.

" The party won't be very romanitc." I said and raised my eyebrows.

"Of course not! Umm.. why don't you spend the day with her, and her alone? Like skip the party?" He said.

"Sirius Black, Howarts best beater, sexiest man alive, quidditch champion, miss his teams won party? She is worth it. I promise you, Moony, that i will try my best, to fix things! And all my attention and apologies will be towards her!" I said, triumphly. Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"You better."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Mary, Lily, Sam and I walked to the stands, the teamsn walked on to the pitch. My eyes drifted to Sirius, until he looked over. I looked away, trying to to let him catch me looking.

"You okay?" Lily asked me. I nodded and we sat down. The match was to begin.

James started off the the quaffel, and imidiatley passed to a fifth-year, named Derek Jordan. From there, the players all moved forward. James ended up scoring, so Gryffindor was in the lead. Amos Diggory, had the quaffle now, and was speeding towards the Gryffindor goal-posts. The other beater, Melody Bennet, hit the buldger at him, and missed. Amos ended up scoring, so now they were tierd. Meanwhile, higher up in the skies, Thomas Bell, and the hufflepuff seeker, Mike Trapp, were circling over head. Hoping to see the golden snitch. Once in a while, one of them would dive, but no one caught it yet. James, Dekek and Kristina Delorme, were doing wonderful. James was a good captian. They passed supurbly, and each scored a goal. The new score was 20-60 Gryffindor. It could change quickly. After thwe game dragged on a hour, the points racking up, i lost instrest. I caught myself, looking at Sirius. How gracefull he was on the broom.

Today, during the Gryffindor party (we were going to win) i was going to find Malfoy. No one woud notice me leave, and no one ca stop me. I need to tell him that he used an uforgiveable, and blackmail him. The only way to get somthing out of him. I could tattle on him, if he refused. Simple. Then Sirius and I will be back to normal.

When i was looking at him, he turned and looked at me. Our eyes met and he looked sad. He excpression said, i'm sorry. But i need to hear it first. He stood still too long and ... WHAM! A buldger hit. He was caught by suprise, and fell off his broom. He was very far from the ground, but Dumbledore, used a spell to slow him down. The girls and I rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Sirius! Are you okay?" I said franticly, he stood up and smiled at me, and gave me a hug.

"I'm fine." He said, and with that got on his broom, and continued the game. I just stood there, he was so calm, he could have died! Lily jerked me and i came back to my senses, and we went and sat down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The party was quite loud and rambunctious, perfect. It was noisy, full of food, and wild. Just the way I needed it. The Gryffindor common room was full of garbage; we would have to clean it up later. Gryffindor just won against Ravenclaw, the first game of the season too. I was going to talk to Lucuis today, by myself if I have to. I know it s not a good idea, but I need to talk to him. If worst comes to worst, I could threaten to tell Professor Dumbledore, about his use of the Imperious curse.

There was a big group around James and Sirius; they were cracking jokes as usual. I sat in a chair, and hid behind that group, but making sure James or Sirius could not see me. I sat in the chair, sipping my butterbeer, timing my escape. Once no one was paying attention to me, I would slip away, out of the portrait hole. I quietly got up, and slowly walked to the portrait hole, opened it, and stepped outside.

The castle was nice, for November. It was sunny outside. I might go outside later after this was done with .

I walked down the corridors, I knew where Malfoy would be. The dungeons. I slowly walked towards that general area. Luckily for me, the Owlery was on the way. I decided to go and see Hoot, my owl.

"Hoot!" I called, as I walked in. There was no answer, nor was there any sign of my Hoot. I started to get worried.

"Hoot?!" I said again, still no answer. Then I heard fluttering of wings, and looked behind me.

"Hoot! You had me worried!" I said and fondly patted him. He cooed and chirped.

"What is that tired to your leg?" I asked, and pulled the parcel, it turns out it was a letter

from Moe. I mumbled and opend the letter.

_Dear Babygirl,_

_What's new? Things here have been so boring since you left again. I miss you. So, how are things over there in England? That guy, Sirius? He treating you right? If not, I might have to come over there and punch some teeth. He seemed a little jumpy and protective when you guys came over, seems like a weirdo. As for your cousin, he seems alright, but also a big jumpy. Things here are normal. Sonny is doing well in school. Has a crush on a little kid, named Devon. I might have to start walking her to school._

_There is a new girl, named Latisha, and she is fine! It is my newest mission, to snag her._

_Miss you,_

_Moe_.

Latisha..hmm. The name sounds familiar, but since she s new, I probably don t know her. I thought to myself.

Then I snapped back into what I left the party to do. I stuffed the letter into my pocket and walked out of the Owlery, towards the dungeons. I walked down the stairs and found Malfoy, walking this way, along with two of his friends, I did not know them.

"Fancy meeting you here, Fererra. So you came back for more?" He said, his nose up in the air, I snorted.

"Malfoy, I need you to me a favour." I said boldy, afterall, I was a Gryffindor.

"Only if you do me a favour, in return." He said smirking, it sickend me.

"As if, I believe you owe me, buddy." I snarled.

"I think not, a Malfoy does not owe anyone ANYTHING. I only live to serve one person." He said arrogantly.

"Who? You mean Ole Voldy?" I snorted, but then knew it was the wrong things to say afterwords.

"How dare you! Filthy blood-traitor! How could you disown your family, and the Dark Lord!" He said, arrogance gone, anger replaced it.

"Easily, I just did." I said smoothly, reciving glares from everyone.

The next thing that hit me, I had no idea it was coming.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy snarled, and I imdiatly fell to the floor, crumpled.

It felt like my whole body was on fire, or that someone was skinning me alive. A thousand knives slowly digging in my skin. I had never felt pain like it. Then it stopped suddenly, I did not even open my eyes.

"This should teach you, _Crucio_!" Malfoy snarled. This time was worse, by far. I have no idea how long it lasted, but it hurt so bad. I wish I would just die, ease the pain

It stopped again, but this time I opend my eyes, Sirius was there.

"Malfoy! Get out of here before I use andother unforgivable of my own! If you ever fucking come near this girl again, I will KILL you!" Sirius shouted, I stil lay crumpled on the floor, then I heard footsteps running away.

"Allie, are you okay? Please answer me, please!" He pleaded, kneeled by my side.

"Ill be fine." I mumbled, not entirely sure myself. He scooped me up in his arms.

"I am so sorry, for everything. I was such a ass, I had no idea. I never knew Malfoy would use a unforgivable curse, but I guess I was wrong. I love you so much, I missed you so much. I was miserable. I am so sorry. "He said and kissed my forehead, three times.

"I m sorry," He kept whispering into my hair, as he carried me back to the dormitory. He knew not to take me to hospital, I just needed rest. He knew this because of the countless times, his mother used to do the Cruciatus curse on him.

When we got back to the common room, he carried me strait upstairs, to his dormitory, trying to avoid all the noise. He lay me down on his bed and he sat on the edge of Prongs bed.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked quietly.

"As soon as I saw you leave the common room, I went looking for you, but I had no idea where you went. Then I saw you heading down the dungeons. Why did you go talk to him?" He pleaded. "Can't you listen to Moony and Prongs? I was so scared." He said, barely above a whisper. I saw his eyes water, but he not shed a tear.

"I wanted him to help me, I wanted you back." I told him. His eyes went wide in shock.

"I told you. I was being such a git. I am so sorry. Even if I pains me to say it, you don t have to have me again. I caused you pain twice already. But please forgive me! I love you so much!" He said and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it.

"Sirius, love, I would never get rid of you. I love you." I said and leaned up, and kissed him. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me deeply.

"You need rest." He said and pushed me back down and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I have to uh . Talk to...uhh..Lucius.. He said.

"OH no! You and James already beat him up, and badly. I m surprised you two did not get suspended. Why don t you stay with me?" I said hopefully.

"Fine. I will stay with you." He sighed and lay down beside me, but he smiled and his arms wrapped around me.

"But I WILL get him, you know that?" He said, propped up on his elbow.

"Yes, but I don t want you to get suspended, or expelled." I said with a sad smile.

"Well, I won't." He smirked, and kissed my nose. Just like that, we were fixed. I was so happy about it. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**YAAY things are fixed. Sorry for any grammer mistakes and stuff like that. Thanks to reviewers! As wlays, i always appreciate them.**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Happyness!

C**hapter Eight : Happyness**

Sirius has hardly left my side ever since things got fixed. It's been around two weeks, or a week an a half. As much as i LOVE his company, he does not have to devote his time to me, i know he has friends and quidditch and things like that.

.

"So, how we going to prank Malfoy this time?" Moony asked.

James, Sirius, Peter and I all looked at him, astounded.

"You're going to get involved?" Prongs asked, stunned.

"Of course, I mean, he used unforgiveable curses on Allie. Why would i not?" said Remus, with a sly grin.

"Well, its wonderful to have you, Moony." I said and smiled. Our sort of welcome.

"So, what we going to do?" Sirius asked impatiently, and held me by the small of my back, pulling me closer. So close that i was practicly sitting on him.

"Sirius, i am paracticaly sitting on you." I pointed out.

"Whats wrong with that?" He said with his big, goofy grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius," I said seriously

"You don't have to be with me 24/7. Don't feel sorry about what happend." I told him.

"Well i do, its my fault. And i need to protect you, after what happend." He said, Remus chuckled.

"Its not the middle ages, Padfoot. Allie's not the damsel in distress." Remus smiled and out his arm around Mary, who just sat down and began to eat her bacon.

"Well, ethier way, i'm still going to protect her," He flashed me a smile, and a look of sencireity. "I love her." He said sweetly, and kissed my nose. I giggled and went for his lips, when James made a gagging noise.

"Shut-up Prongs." He said, and turned back to me.

"Well, i am eating. You don't see Moony and Mary snogging at the breakfast table." He said. But you could tell he was trying not to laugh now.

"Oh Prongsie, wait until i get Lily on you-" (Lily said "hey!" and threw a bun at me, i dodged it.) "You two will be sucking face in no time!" I said cheerfully, earning glares from Lily and scowls from James. Mark my words, they will end up together.

"Haha yeah, and a little Prongslet!" Remus laughed, earning glares from James and Lily, and shocked looks from everyone else.  
"Wow Moony, you are in a good mood." James spat.

"Why shouldent i be?" Remus just replied laughing. He was in such a good mood for the morning, expecialy since two days ago was a full moon. I think it had to do somthing with Mary, who knows.

"Quidditch practice after lessons today." James reminded Sirius.  
"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Potions today was horrible, we were making Draught of the Living Death, and potions not being my best subject, i was not doing too hot.  
"Stop stirring!" Rachel practicaly shouted at me, Sirius heard it across the room, and gave me a apologetic look.

"Well sorry." I spat, and she glared at me.

"Well, its not my fault i had to be paired with a person with the potion making ability of a wooden spoon!" She said, then added. "A spoon would be better actually, it can at least stirr!" she spat. I had a funny idea.

I morphed myself to look exscly like Rachel.  
"What are you doing?" She snarled, i grinned.

"I'm Rachel and i have my nose so high in the air that i'm suprised it hasent hit a airplane yet! And Professer Slughorn? I think you should lay off crystalized pineapple and stop using the word 'Oho!' so much!" I yelled as loud as i could, and the whole class, inculding Slughorn, looked at me. Then i started jumping on the tables and doing some sort of dance. The real Rachel hid under the desk, she had no idea that she made the prank better. Sirius, James, Moony, Peter, Sam and Mary bust out laughing. To my suprise, Lily even sniggerd.

"Please calm yourself, Rachel." Slughorn said, confussed, and turned back to the partners he was helping.

"Who do you think you are?" Rachel asked, appaled that i did such a thing.

"Allison Fererra, see?" I said and morphed to my long dark brown curls down my back, slightly tanned skin, bright blue/green eyes and with a smug look.

" Ughh!" She huffed and turned back to the potion. I looked on my desk and saw that there was a note.

**Nice performance! -Prongs**

_Yeah, it was hilarious!- Wormtail_

I even saw LILY chuckle!- Moony

**That was awsome, you should have seen Rachels face. She was tottaly embarassed! As funny as that was, i perfer you better like this, so much more beautiful, love. -Padfoot, your AMAZING boyfriend, talented wizard, and awsome beater.**

oh Sirius hunny, i think Lisa is a better beater - Allie

**No I AM BETTER!-padfoot**

**Your lucky i let you on the team ! -prongs**

** AM NOT!- padfoot**.

_i think padfoot it a awsome beater...-Wormtail_

**Wormtail, you a such a suckup!- prongs**

Be nice to Peter!- Moony

** I will be nice to you Wormy, even my own love of my life thinks i am not a awsome beater!- Padfoot**

Ahh, awsome is a understandment xD - Allie

** Good save. That deseves a reward ;] -Padfoot**.

**You guys have contaminated this note -Prongs**

You just wait, i will help you get Lily! And you will be exsacly like this! -Allie

I think shes right.- Moony

**Shes always right -Padfoot**

_Allie is smart...-Wormtail_

**Like i said, SUCKUP! -Prongs**

Calm down, James- Moony

_Whatever-Prongs_

I just noticed, i don't have a nickname.- Allie

**What about _Babygir_l?- Padfoot**

C'mon Padfoot, get over it.- Moony

_Yeah she doesen't have one-Wormy_

**Hmm, and her Animagus will be a husky?-Prongs**

Yep.- Moony

_How sweet..-Wormy_

okay, so nicknames!-Allie

**What about Rachel-hater?- Padfoot**

Ugh, i already use it haha, i have a urge to force some Draught of the living Death down her throat...-Allie

**Well said,- Prongs**

The lesson ended shortly, and we walked out towards the next lesson, Sirius' arm around my waist as we walked.

"I want to take you somwhere, on Saturday. . I already have it all planned out." Sirius whispered in my ear, and pulled me away from the others.

"Where?" I asked, i was not a patient person with suspence.

"Surpise." He smiled.

"Tell me!! And why?" I cocked my head to the side.

"No, its a suprise, but i know you will love it. And why? I fell so bad still, i want to show you that i really care. Without buying you stuff. Because i know thats not how to show affection. Now please, just let it be a suprise, and forgive me?" He said.

"Padfoot, i already forgave you a long time ago; if it is a good suprise, then i guess i can wait." I said and kissed him. Then we made our way to the next lesson.

* * *

**Okay, this is chpt 8. Cant wait to find out where he takes her? Lol R&R PLEASE REVIEW! i would really love you for it. And Thanks to Lizzielou for the last GREAT reviews. A real moral booster for me to continue the story. Also a thanks to Naflower.**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: The date

**Chapter 8 : The date**

"Put me down! I screamed.

"Make me!" James said, and flung me over his shoulder.

"Alright" I said. Then I took out my wand.

"Expeliarmus!" I shouted, and he let go of me. I bounded out of his arms and went back to the ground.

"Told you." I said in a sing-song voice. Then we were joined by none other then Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hey, guys. What's planned for today?" Remus asked, sitting down and Sirius stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

The last two days have been really slow. That s what happens when you are excepting something fun, and I was. Sirius wanted to take me somewhere this afternoon, his way of saying sorry . And I was very excited.

"Where we going today?" I asked quietly, I did not want James butting in my business.

"Surprise." He said simply and then chuckled." You really are impatient, aren t you?"

"Obviously." I murmured.

"Of course you are." He said, gently kissing me neck.

"Oy!" James said, and threw a crumpled-up piece of parchment at Sirius head.

"What?" He said, totally unaware of why James threw parchment at him.

"Save it for later, Sirius." Remus mutterd, then James looked at Remus, then back to Sirius.

"Whats happening later?" He asked suspiciously, raising a eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said firmly.

"You are lieing. Whats happening, Padfoot?" He said again. "Can I come with?"

This made me laugh.

"NO, you can t. Sorry Prongs." I managed to get out.

"Ugh! You guys are going on a date.. never mind." He said, disgusted.

"Peter, we need to find you a date." Sirius said. "Moony has Mary, I have this sexy little thing right here, and James will have Lily soon." He laughed, getting a glare from James.

"Yeah Wormy, who do you fancy?" I asked.

"It's Peters business, not ours." Moony said matter of factly.

"Ahh, we could help him this one time." James said. "SO, who do you fancy?"

"Uhmm that g-girl, with the blond hair, in potions. Really s-smart in Ravenclaw... Allie, she is your potions partner! She s seems nice.." Peter stutterd, my eyes widend in shock.

"RACHEL HERBEZ? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I practially shouted. Prongs and Sirius laughed.

"Haha- Allie HATES her!" Prongs finally managed to say through laughing.

"Yeah- did- you- not see her performance?" Padfoot blurted out through his laughing.

"I thought it was actually her ." Peter said.

"How daft can you be Wormtail?" Sirius sniggerd.

"Peter is not daft, he just did not notice." Remus said.

"Well, Wormy, I don t think Rachel is a good choice." I said simply.

"Why not?" He asked, James and Sirius groaned in unison. Remus sighed.

"Forget it." I mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius was in his dormitory, getting ready . AKA showering, deodorant, cologne, and of course, he could never live without doing his hair. I was just wearing a cozy pair of dark jeans, my fuzzy boots I got the year before, and my black coat. It was November, after all. Then Sirius came, bounding downstairs, wearing Jeans and a Gray coat. Broom in his hand. He looked so hot.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"Of course." I said, smiling back.

"OK, but we need to get to the grounds first." He said, and took me by the hand.

Once we were outside by the castle, he spoke.

"We are flying there. I thought it would be better to share a broom." He said and smiled shipishly.

"Mhmm." I smirked, and got on behind him on his broom.

"Readly?"

"Yes."

With that we took off. We flew over the lake and the foribbiden forest, skiming the trees. We flew through the mountians, it was all so beautiful.

"Here we are." Sirius said and lowerd to the ground. We were standing in a small daisy meadow. It was breath-taking.

"Sirius, how come these daisys arent dead?"

"They are enchanted." He repiled, putting a blanket on the ground, and he lay down. I lay beside him, with my head rested on his chest. He put his arms around me.

"This is nice." He said softly. "Just sitting here."

"Yeah," I agreed. " I love it."

After that, we talked about Wormtails possible dates, Remus and Mary, James and Lily and school (homework and such) until the stars were out.

I like the stars. They look like thousands of twinkling little lights in the sky. In this daisy meadow, i could see a lot of them. Not just the twelve big stars thati would see in Winnipeg.

"Hey, look! Theres my star!" Sirius said and laughed. His star was indeed right above us.

"I want a star!" I pouted.

"Hmmmmm i will find one." He said. "THERE! That really bright one by mine." He pointed out.

"Love it."

"How did you even find this place?" I asked.

"Well, in second year, my brother, Regulus, got into a fight with me. I was so angry that i went flying. I flew around for a while, then i just found this place. I never forgt how to get here." He said, then turned to me and propped up on his elbow.

"Do you like it? My surpise?" He asked. I nodded.

"Its my favorite suprise i ever got." I replied, then leaned up and kissed him. Soon, we were kissing fiercely. When were done, Sirius picked a daisy, and placed it in my hair.

We talked about random things, no matter what they were. I have no idea how, but we got onto the topic of names we liked.

"Well, i always liked the name Adam." I said smartly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whats so nice about that name?" He asked cheekily.

"It is just a nice name. Whats your favorite boy name?"

"Sirius."

"Seriously.."

"Siriusly, its Sirius." He said, seriously.

"Haha, of course it is."

"Yup."

"Well, what about a girl name?" I asked.

"I always liked the name Mirabella or Charlotte. I don't fancy naming my daughter after a star or constelation." He said with a laugh.

"Why Mirabella? I don't think its common."

"I'm not sure, i just read it somwhere. What about you?"

"I liked the name Rose. Hate Giselle." I said.

"Rose? Why? And why do you hate the name Giselle?"

"I have no clue, i just liked the way it sounds.. And Giselle is my middle name. Allison Giselle Fererra." I said, trailing off.

"Oh. It's not that bad." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I pushed him off the blanket and rolled up in it.

"What was that for?" said Sirius.

"You said Rose was okay, i think its the best name ever!" I replied, sniggering.

"Sirius is better." He said seriously. I laughed then gave him back the blanket, we lay on it side by side and he put his arms around me as i rested my head on his chest. We looked at the stars again.

- -

I dozed off in his arms, taking in the smell of his musky colonge. I snuggled closer.

**[Sirius POV]**

I looked down on Allie, as she was sleeping. Who knew, Sirius Black, the most wanted guy in Hogwarts, would find love in his best mates cousin? And would be laying with her in this daisy field, looking at the stars?

I sure had no idea.

Allie looked beautiful, like an angel, sleeping. Her body slowly rising and falling, with each breath she took. How peaceful she looked. So much things have happed to me, and her. We are a perfect match. It was hard to beleive, that this peaceful angel, laying beside me, in my arms, had gone through so much deaths and mistreatment. I knew all about mistreatment, but not death. Of course, i was never close to anyone in my family, except Regulus. He hated me now anyways so it did not matter.  
I twindled my fingers through her Dark Chocolaty Brown hair, it was so soft. I touched her soft cheek lightly, it too was soft. Then i traced her soft lips with my finger, it made me smile how she could not notice. She was a heavy sleeper, she was really grouchy early in the morning. I smiled and pulled her closer to me, kissed her forehead then rested my chin on her head and fell asleep.

[**Allie POV]**

I woke a little after and checked Sirius watch, it was around midnight, but i did not care. I snuggled closer and became more warm.

I can't beleive Sirius would do this for me, bring me to this place. Just to say sorry, too. I love Sirius so much, i have to do somthing for him in return.

I could buy him something? No, Christmas is coming up, and i already know what i'm getting him. And besides, if i asked what he wanted, he would give some cheeky answer or not say anything at all.

Okay, Allison, think....

I know what i will do!

I could take him to MY spot. The one i found when i went flying, where i could cool off and think things over. My spot was just a little ledge, big enouhg for a couple people to lay down or sit. It looked over the mountians, it was beautiful. I will take him there when he wakes up. But i will have to wake him before 12:30 AM.

- - - - -

"Sirius, wake up!" I said and i shook the sleeping Sirius gently, he still did not wake, he was a heavy sleeper

"Sirius!."

Only one way to wake this boy up..

I took out my wand and water splashed out of it, hitting him in the face.

"Oy!" He said and got up.

" I want to take you somwhere." I said fluttering my eyelashes, all his anger was gone and he dried himself.

"Where?" SIrius asked and i got onto his broom.

"Climb on, and hold on okay?"

"Okay," He said and got on. "Where we going?"

"Surpise." I said and kicked off the ground.

We flew back over the mountais, it was a bit chillier then before.

"We almost there?" Sirius said, shivering and edged closer.

"Yeah, just about."

"Where are we going?" He asked for the fiftieth time, i saw a pinted to a smalll ledge. Big enough for ten people to lay down.

"Over there."

"Oh, cool! It has a beautiful view." He said and we landed, lay the blanket down and i stood over to the edge of the ledge, peering out over the horizon, at the mountain scenery, and the stars.

"Yeah, i found this place last year. I usualy come here when im upseat or want to think about somthing." I told him.

"You can always come to me..." He said softly.

"I know. I come here when we fight." I said so low, it could have been a whisper.

It was slient for a moment, then Sirius came a stood behind me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whisperd into my hair.

"Love you too." I said back.

"I have somthing for you.." Said Sirius as he dug into his pocket, and pulled out that silvery locket he bought me. In a swift movement, he swung the necklace around my neck and was hooking it behind me. His warm hands sent shivers down my spine.

"You're freezing!" He said and held me tighter.

He took me by the hand and i obidently sat down. I was tierd of sitting, so i lay down the blanket. He lay down beside me and snuggled closer as he put his arms around me.

His face, was suddenly inches from mine, and he quickly closed that space with a fierce, soft kiss. Which turned into somthing more, i practiacly melted into his arms. Then it all went dark...

- - -

I woke up, with him looking over me, i was laying down, wrapped in the blanket. I opend my eyes groggily, concern etched in his face.

"How long?" I mumbled.

"Almost five minutes.." He said, i now understood the concern.

"That is treally long, compared to - "

"Its getting worse!" Said Sirius, runing a hand through his hair, frustrated. "This is not good. I don't like this at all. Its getting worse!" He said again, his voice was not angry anymore, but more frantic.

"Sirius, it will be okay." I reassured.

"I hope so, for your sake, but for Clarks too. Its his fault, you are suffering while he is off -" He said grimly.

"I'm not suffering!" I cut him off.

"You are faitning! What if you were in a duel or somthing and you fainted right in the middle of it! Whoever you are fighting can easily finesh you off.. i don't want that!"

"Sirius." I gave him a look and he softend and i shared the blanket, and lay down beside him. We cuddled closer and looked at the stars again.

I was super tierd and i yawned.

"Tierd?" He asked propping up on his elbow.

"Mm-yeah." I said, stuffing another yawn.

"Well, go to sleep, i will stay up and we will leave in about half an hour. Its already 1:15 Am."

"Okay, but you better wake up." I joked and stuck my tounge out at him, then i snuggled closer and drifted off the sleep.

- - - -

Why was the ground moving? I thought and opend my eyes slowly, i just realized my head was on Sirius' chest. Then i noticed the sun was up.

Oh shit.

"Sirius!" I said franticly.

"S-matter?" He said and opend his eyes a little bit.

"Do i need to pour water on you again?"

"No, i'm up!" Said Sirius and he sat up quickly.

"Oh no." He said instantly.

"Yeah! Its around 6:00 AM! You did not wake me up!" I said anoyyed.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry! This is bad. We just need to get back to the grounds and stay outside. No one will know." He said reassuringly, i had no other desicion but to hope for the best. He gave me a morning kiss, then we got onto his broom and rode back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thats Chapter 8. R&R please! I would love it if you did.**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Rumors

**Chapter Nine: Rumors**

Sirius and I landed smoothly on the ground, we got back around 7:00 Am. We decided that going strait to the Great Hall would be better then staying outside, because everyone would see Sirius' broom, and think we were just flying.

"C'mon, Allie!" Said Sirius as he grabbed my hand and we ran inside, then to the Great Hall.

We rushed in and sat down at the nearest spot on the Gryffindor table, and began to eat. Well Sirius instantly grabbed somthing, i looked around first. There were a few stragalers, and not too much teachers were at the table. And thankfully, neither was James, Lily, Remus, Mary or Sam or Peter.

"James will kill me. He is going to get the wrong idea." Sirius said, when he finished eating his bacon sandwhich.

"No he won't. He trusts you, Moony even told me himself."

"No, he specifically said to me last year, and before i left. And Moony will be suspicious too. Lily and Mary and Sam will beleive you. But I'm more worried about other people will say about you." Sirius said, turning to me.

"Its fine, we will know what happend, and so will our friends. Now, eat." I said and put andother bacon sandwich on his plate. He smiled at me than ate. I put some blueberry waffles on my plate and began to eat nervously. I looked around whenever someone came in, in nervous habit. Then about the fifth time i looked, Lily, Sam, and Mary came in looking worried. Once they saw us they came bursting to the table and sat infront of Sirius and i.

"Allison! Where were you?" LIly said angirly.

"I was with Sirius." I said simply, they all looked shocked at us, then glared at Sirius.

"With Sirius?" Mary whisperd.

"NO! We did not do anything. He took me to this beautiful field, then i took him to a mountian spot, we were sitting there, and just fell asleep." I explained.

"I swear! We did not do anything!" Sirius added. The girls eyed us.

"I beleive you." Sam said and smiled.

"Yes, i beleive you too!" Mary said.

"Lily? Please, trust me. Sirius would not do that." (Everyone looked shocked and Sirius tinted pink) "Well, to me." I added with a shrug.

"Okay, i trust you. But i have no idea about other people. In the common room, some boys were telling thier girlfriends that you were gone, the girls said the same..." Lily said to us, i looked at Sirius.

"It will be fine, Love." He said and pulled my to him.

"Oh, i almost forgot! Okay, Lily, Sam - Mary, Allie had another fainting attack." Sirius said and i nuged him in the ribs, but he did not stop. I did not need the girls worring about me too.

"How did it happen?" Mary asked.

"Well....we....umm.." Sirius trailled off looking embarassed. He obviously did not feel comfortable talking about our snogging sessions with them.

"Oh! Continue." Said Lily.

"Well, long story short, she was out for almost five Minutes!" He said, looking at me.

"Allie! That is so long compared to last time! Its getting worse!" Sam said, shocked.

"No - it's -"

"No! It is not fine! Allie, who knows how worse it can get! What if something terrible happens, and you pass out in the thick of it?" Lily said, and put down her sandwhich.

"Thats exacly what i said!" Sirius comlained. I siged.

"Not right now guys, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail are coming." I said and Sirius looked over to the door. James looked angry, Wormtail looked normal, and Moony, well Moony did not look angry, but not nromal ethier. They sat down by us with a thump..

"Padfoot, where were you last night?" James asked, trtying to keep calm.

"Prongs, i was with Allie - "

"You two!?" Wormtail piped up.

"No! We were out and we fell asleep, thats it! We werent paying attention to the time and Sirius fell asleep too, and forgot to wake me!" I told them.

Remus looked from Sirius to me then Sirius again but said nothing.

" Honestly? You really did not do... that?" James said uncertiantly.

"Potter, i beleive them. I think you should too." Lily said bravely. James looked at her, his eyes as round as galleons.

"Well, Padfoot, you made a promise, did you break it?" James asked.

"No, Prongs." Sirius said with a shake of his head. James nodded in acception and i smiled widely.

"Great!" I said.

"Yeah, but we have no idea what everyone will think, i heard some things this moring." Remus said worried.

"What did you hear?" Sirius asked.

"Umm.. i heard that you two spent the night in the Room of Requirement. And that you uhh.... got her pregneat.." Moony said.

"No! I can't beleive that! Who said that?" I snarled and stood up. Sirius pulled me back down.

"I just heard it in the corridors." Moony said.

"Ugh!" I sat back down with my arms folded.

"You know, at least we know its a rumor right?" Sirius cooed. I simply shrugged.

"I'm going back to bed, i'm so tierd." I said and got up and left the hall.

All around the corridores i head whispers. Until i head one that stick out of the others.

"There she is! Her name is Allison. She's the pregnant slut!" I turned around and saw Rachel Herbez. I glared daggers at her.  
"What did you call me, Rachel?" I said angirly, my roots of my hair had tinted red.

"You heard me. I never you and Sirius were so loose." She spat. That did it.

"Engorgio " I said and enlaged her head. She quickly fixed it and " Flipendo!" She screamned, and knocked me backwards into the wall.

"Furnunculus !" I shouted, and bolis popped up all over her skin.

"Ahhhhhgg!" She screamed and itched at the new boils.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She screeched and body-binded me. Then she ran off with her friends, to the Hospital Wing.

Ugh! How am i supposed to get out of this? I lay there, body-binded, against the cold limestone wall. I geuss i will just wait.

I sat there, against the wall for a while, i have no idea how long. Who would come and help me? My wand is just out of reach, and i can not even move to get it anyway. Then i heard someone walking down the corridor.

"Sni- Severus!" I called, and he turned to me. He had a big, hooked nose, and long black, greasy hair that framed his face.

Snape walked over to me, not saying anything, and had a confused look on his face.

"Can you help me, please?" I said and put on a charming smile. He eyed me carefully.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Allison." I said simply.

"Okay," He said, and with a flick of his wand, took of the jinx.

"Thanks" I said and stood up, and cast him a smile.

"Aren't you friends with Lily Evans?" He asked and raised a eyebrow.

"Yes, i am."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment. Snape had no idea who i was because last year, when the boys cursed him outside, i was inside talking to Professer McGonagal. He had no idea i was Sirius' girlfriend. He would definatly call me somthing rude then never help me again. I better be friendly, he does not seem that bad.

"Want to come with me to help Hagrid?" I said, trying to be nice. Snape looked at me for a strangely second.

"You, a Gryffindor, are inviteing me to help you, with Hagrid? I thought Gryffindors hated Slytherins." He said cautiously.

"Well, some do. I don't judge people by thier houses! And you don't seem so bad." I said and gave him a encouraging smile.

"Not today. I have extra homework to do." He said.

"Thats fine. Maybe another time." I said.

"Maybe." Snape said and turned around and walked away. I made my way to Hagrids hut.

I promised Hagrid that i would help him with his job today. He was going to look for the tail hairs, they were strong enough to hold things together, and Madame Pomfrey needed them. Since i love animals, and i am a girl, it would make this easier. I walked up to the house, and kocked on the big door.

"Come in!" He bellowed through the door, i walked in.

"Hey, Hagrid!" I said and sat down.

"Oh, Allie. Wan' Some Rockcakes?" He asked. I took the rock cake and sat down. He also handed me some tea.

"I her' some things up in the school today." Hagrid said cautiously, i rolled my eyes.

"Its all lies, Hagrid." I sighed and took a sip from my tea.

"Oh, good! I was about to have a talk to that boy of yours!" He said, then laughed. "Hows James doin' with Lily?"

"Oh, those two. James has not snagged her. But i think Lily is starting to to like him. She does not totaly ignore him anymore. He just needs to act his age more often." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeh'. James and Sirius are always causin' trouble." Said Hagrid. I nodded.

"I think they will go out next year. I will try my best."

"Yeh."

"What time do you want to go out and find the hair, Hagrid?" i asked.

"Not yet, i don wanna be too early."

"Okay."

I talked to Hagrid about school, and even some people in it. I told him about my duel and how Snape helped me.

"Yeh, Snape seems like a nice kid. Sometimes. Sirius, James and him are always fightin' an' causin' trouble. Poor kid. His home life ain' that good." Hagrid said. " Sumtimes, Snape can be a lil' snippy too."

"Mhhm, but he at least helped me today. He does not seem that bad, Lily was friends with him, right?"

"Yeh."

We went out around 3:00PM and into the forest. We brang his sandy-coloured dog Buck. Buck was about 5 now.

"Hagrid, Buck is too cute!" I squeeled and pat him.

"Yeh, adorable ain' he?" Hagrid cooed. He was such a softie. " I still wan' a dragon too though!" He added.

"Hagrid, you live a wooden house!"

"I know, bu'still." He sighed.

We contined to talk about Buck, and other dogs. He apparently also wanted a three headed dog, quite strange.

"Look! I found one!" I said and picked up the hair.

"Yeh, Unicorns are leavin' hairs everywhere. Guess we don' needa catch one." He said and shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Its already dinner, i geuss we should go back now." I said, glancing up at Hagrid.

"Yeh, i s'pose so." He said and we turned around and out of the forest. He put the hairs away and we walked up to the castle. I sat down beside Lily, Sam and Mary. Sam and Mary beside me.

"Where were you all day?" Sam asked.

"After breakfast, i got into a duel with Rachel H. She full bodybinded me. Someone helped me and then i helped Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."

"He took you in there!" Lily said scandalized.

"Yeah, so?"

"Its..well..Forbidden! And not to mention unsafe!" Mary said.

"It was not scary at all. And i was with Hagrid and Buck. Buck is my favorite dog! You guys should go and see him!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe later. But i still can't belive he took you in there!" Lily said.

"Ahh, Lils, cal down." I said and sniggerd, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, Mary, whats going on between you and Remus?" I asked. She smiled.

"Everything is fine. We all made plans to meet over the holidays. You will be at the Potters, as well and James and Sirius, so i geuss we are all coming there." Mary shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good!" I said and the Marauders sat down infront of us.

"Where you been all day?" Sirius asked.

"Helping Hagrid in the forbidden forest." I said and took a bite out of my spaghetti.

"Brilliant! He always chases us out of there! How come he INVITES you?" James whined.

"I am his favorite." I said cooly, then laughed at James expression.

* * *

**Thats chapter nine. Hope you liked it.**

**By the way, i have made a site regarding the stories. They have pictures of items in the fic, and some info. Check it out!**

**. _look for the site link on PROFILE PAGE. it would not work here_.**

**R&R**

**btw, there are hints in the site!**


	10. Chapter 10: New friends

**Chapter 11: New friends**

"Potions was terrible this lesson, Rachel kept giving me superior looks, from last week. Like she is like, queen of the world or somthing." I said to the Marauders at lunch.

"Well, did she get the last jinx in?" James asked.

"Yes... but it was only because i was not paying attention! And because she used one i could not get out of!" I said.

"Alright, sure." James smirked and i threw a noodle at him.

"Who helped you out of the jinx? I should thank them." Sirius said and took a bite out of his noodles. I became nervous.

"You wouldent thank him if he saved my life.." I murmer under my breath.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"N-nothing." I stammerd.

"Allie? Who helped you?" Sirius asked again.

"It was um.. uh... Serverus.." i trailed off.

"Him?!" James said, disgusted.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh." Was all Sirius said, but he had a annoyed look on his face. I decided to leave it at that. Remus quickly changed the subject.

"Christmas is coming up! It snowed during third lesson." He said hopefully.

"The weather, Moony? Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius said sniggering. Good, he was back to normal.

"It snowed?! Lets go play outside!" James blurted, i had a hard time controlling my laughter. He was like a big two-year-old.

"Okay! Lets go!" Sirius said, i followed the guys outside.

It was a two on two battle. James and Sirius against Remus and Peter. I was in the middle of it.

"I will uh.. read my book." I said happily and watched the fight.

Once in a while i looked up, and watched them play in the new snow. It was funny how they could act like children, when they are all sixteen. Remus was the oldest, Sirius the second oldest, me, then James then Peter. Those four could findthe light in the dakrest situation. I admired them for that. For such a long time i was unhappy. Now, i was happy everyday.

"Look! It's Snape!" Peter chirped. James and Sirius had a wicked grin on thier faces. James fired the first snowball, then many more. Sirius only made him the snowballs, he did not throw them. I guess it was because he had helped me.

"You guys, stop it." I said sternly, James gave me a disgusted look, again, but stopped throwing them. Sirius grabbed my hand.  
"Lets go." He said and pulled me forward.

"I'll catch you up, i need to get my bag and stuff. Go on." I said with a wave of my hand. Sirius shrugged and folled the others. I walked over to Snape.  
"Sorry about them." I said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now. But you wait, i'll get them back." He said and glanced over my shoulder. Then looked at me.  
"How do you hangout with them?" He asked, i laughed.

"Honestly, sometimes Remus seems like the only one whos not mad."  
To my suprise, he laughed too

"Yeah, Lupin seems like the only sane one." He said, then became serious again.

" But i can't help but love them." I sighed. He would not know how true that was.

"Why?" He said, a bit of iggnorance in his voice.

"The Potters are my family, most of mine is gone. But the Potters were more my family then my last one.." I said.  
"Oh." He said and sat down, i sat infront of him.

"My mother and father both died, part of the reason i'm here." I shrugged.

"I get it." He said quietly, i looked up.  
"What do you mean?"

"My parents..well.. mostly my father.. and i don't get along. My mother and father always fight." He said, looking down. I always thought Severus was blocked, not open.  
"All you have to do is ask them to stop. See the logical answer to thier problem and tell them it." I said simply. He looked up.

"It's not as easy as you think." He spat, i took no offend to this, more like pity or understanding. "I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, i passed notes to Serverus, he explsined some fo the vampire terms that i did not understand. He knew a lot about the Dark Arts. It scared me a little bit.

**No, Vampires are pale and cold, and atrract you to them. The die-in-sunlight thing is a myth.**

_Oh, okay. Thanks Severus_.

I started taking notes and looking through my textbook, when andother note hit me.

Who else are talking too? - Mr. Padfoot.

_No one, and since when where you mr padfoot? -Allie_

Since Padfoot was my name. And i am a MR.- Mr Padfoot.

**Yeah, and I'm Mr Prongs- Mr Prongs**

**_Okay.. That makes me Mr. Moony- Remus_**

_Ahh! Moony you ruined the pattern- Allie_

**By the way, don't you have a date with Mrs. Moony today?- Mr prongs**

_**Her name is Mary, not Mrs Moony. And yes i do.-Mr Moony**_

Awww what are you two doing?-Mr Wormtail

_**Working on homework- Mr Moony**_

**You suck at dates- Mr Prongs**

Yeah! I am the master at dates- Mr Padfoot

Yeah, right!- Mr wormtail

Am too! Even ask Allie- Mr Padfoot

**Yeah! Mrs Padfoot!- Mr Prongs**

_Sirius is good on dates.- Ms ALLISON_

**_If Marys name is Mrs Moony, Allie's Mrs Padfoot!- Mr Moony_**

_My name is Allison F_.

I stopped writing in the note, to pay more attention to Snapes. He was helping me out and i needed to pay attention.

**You, Potter and Black were talking about me, werent you?**

_No_.

**Yeah, right.**

_Am not! If you must know, we were discussing how we now call Mary Mrs Moony._

**Really? Haha Mary Moony..**

_Yes, Severus._

**Why do they even have those nicknames?**

_No idea_.

I could not tell Severus about Moonys furry little problem.

**Oh. Why do they say Mrs Padfoot, is that not Blacks name?**

_Yeah, it is_.

**You like him?**

_He's.. my boyfriend_.

**Oh. How could you go out with HIM? I mean, you are actually mature, and know right from wrong. Or so ive guessed. Black seems too childish**.

_Well, i like him._

**Okay.**

_So, the sunlight is just a myth? The vampires would not die in sunlight?_

**Yes**.

_Thanks, Severus. Wow your name is long, just call me Allie, k?_

**Sure, in that case, you can call me Sev. It's what my...uh... friends call me**.

_Sev? Sure, no problem. Much Better. Your name is also long to write_.

**Yeah, it is. I prefer to write Allie than Allison too**.

_Good. As long as you don't call me Mrs Padfoot or Mrs Black_.

**Wouldent dream of it**.

_Good. Mrs Black sounds like Sirius' mother._

**Okay**.

_Professer Fiddler looks wierd today. Like he looks sick. I know he is usually pale skinned, but he looks worse_.

**Yes, he does. Maybe he is sick**.

I_ don't know. Well hopefully, he is only sick. We might get a substitute, that would be insteresting_.

**Yeah, i heard this woman, Dolores Umbrige, is a new substitute, apparently she is awful and loaths part-humans**.

_Yes! I had her for Charms once last year! I personally would dive into the lake, collect a merperson, and bring it up to her just to see her toad-like face!_

**Does she really look like a toad?**

_Incredibly so_.

**I see.**

_Lesson's almost over, talk to you later_.

I looked over and saw him crumple the note. I glance at Remus, hes taking notes. James, staring at Lily. Wormtail, looking confused. Sirius, glaring at Sev.

"What are you passing notes to Snivillus for?" Sirius asked me, putting extra venom on Snivillus and taking my hand in the hallway.

"Just asking him something about vampires. He knows a lot about the dark arts." I reply lightly.

"Yeah, i know. In first year, he knew more about the dark arts than the seventh years." He said, then glanced over his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes."

We walked slowly, hand-in-hand down the corridor to the Great hall.

"So, Christmas is coming up..." I hint, then playfully catch his eye.

"iT is..." He says and grins. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, i personally would like word peace, for everyone to recycle and to get the privilage to teach others to read!" He says in a false-cheery voice. I laugh.

"Honestly, what would you like?" I say.

"For you to not get mad at me if i get you the wrong present." He says playfully. I roll my eyes.

"I will suprise you then."

"What would you like? Jewelary?" He says, when we sit down with Remus.

"No idea. You don't have to buy me anything. This necklace must have cost a fortune." I said and glanced at the diamond-crested locket around my neck. Inside was a picture of me and Sirius cuddling, taken last term by Mary. Sirius gave it back to me when we went to the mountian ledge a couple weeks ago.

"I have lots of money to spend. And it was for your birthday!" He said. Remus' nose was in a book. I bent my head to read the title.

"Why are you studying? Arithmacy, Moony? Don't you get enough of that rubbish during the lesson?" I asked.

"Whats wrong with Arithmacy?" He asks innocently.

"Everything." I say, and help myself to some eggsalad sandwiches.

* * *

**This is chpt 10. I thought it was not one of my best chapters, but i needed somthing to keep things moving along.**

**rember to vist:**

**w w w . hannahnotes . yolasite . com**

**-hannah'xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Poopy Peeves!

**Chapter 11: Poopy Peeves**!

The next month was normal, excpet for one thing, Severus Snape and i were friends. When i was not with the Marauders, the girls, or alone with Sirius, i was with Sev.

All those times, i thought he was just a stupid Slytherin that called Lily a mudblood. I was wrong, he actually was a really nice person. Well, once you got to know him. He was also really good a potions, and he helped me with that. It was not my best subject, and i needed the tutoring. My plan was to be a healer.

Sirius had never said anything about me hanging out with him all the time. The catch is, he does not know. I did not tell Sirius where i go, or who i was with. He has not even asked. As long as he does not find out WHO, im good. I am pretty sure he would be really mad, even pissed if he found out i was always alone with his arch enemy, Snape.

Right now, i was packing my trunk, tomorrow we were bording the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Christmas holidays.

"Lily, you have to come over on New Years Eve, we are having a big party!" I shouted across the room to Lily, who was aslo packing.

"Sounds fun. As long as Potter behaves himself, ill go. And are his parents going to me home?" She asked.

"I dont think so." I said wickedly. "And about James, i'll see to it that he behaves." I added.

"I hope he listens, even as much as he deflated his head, i still dislike him." said Lily.

"So, what are you getting me for Christmas?" I joked.

"No idea, what about me?" She said.

" A book."

"Okay. Haha i will get you a book too!" Lily laughed.

"Well, since Sirius' broom is about dead, i think thats what im getting him. What do you think?" I asked Lily.

"A broom? Thats expencive! But how long has it been? Eight Months?" Said Lily.

"Around there. So you think its a good idea?"

"Brillitant! Any idea what he's getting you?"

"NO idea, he wont give me a hint." I pouted. Lily laughed.

"Patience, Allie."

" I have none." i replyed.

There was a pause, then i looked up at her.

"Lily..." I said timidly.

"Yes?"

"You and Severus, were good friends before, right?"

"Oh, yes we were. Until last year and i defended him and... well you know what happend." She said and shrugged.

"I think he still cares for you." I said. Lily knew about my friendship with Sev. I tell her everything.

"I don't know. Maybe."  
"Anywho, isen't Sirius wondering where you are? He might think you are running off to meet with some other guy. Even if thats what you ARE doing, he willl think your relationship with Severus is romantic. And, not to mention it IS Snape. Potter and Black hate him." Lily warned.

"I know, but he has not asked so..." I said with another sheepish smile. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What ever will we do with you, Allison?" She said.

"Tell me the new password to the prefects bathroom? I want a luxiruios bath."

"Okay... You know where it is right?"

"Yes - password?"

"It's sweetly scented." She said and turned back to her packing.

"Thanks."

I opend my trunk, and pulled out a pair of jeans, a v-neck black sweater, and of course, underwear, and bra and socks. I put them in a bag and slipped on my runners. I walked downstairs into the common room, and out the potrait hole. The Prefects bathroom was quite a walk. I decided not to take short-cuts, merely to look at the decorated corridors. I was walking along, when i felt somthing wet, in my ear.

"Ahhh!" I said and turned, it was Peeves, giving me a wet willy.

"Peeves! Bloody hell get lost!" I shouted. Peeves cackled.

"Ooohh! Little touchy!"

I decided to ignore him, and walk away.

"I hope Murtle is not in the washroom, and in her toilet. Shes right annoying." I mumbled.

"Ohh! Talking about Moaning Myrtle!" Peeves hissed.

"Go away Peeves!" I said, taking a swipe at his head.

"Ohhh Miss touchy today arent we?" He laughed. I groaned.

He started singing.

"Black and Fererra, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang, all through the corridors. This got me mad, i always hated that stupid little rhyme.

"PEEVES YOU STUPID POLTERGIST! YOU ARENT EVEN A REAL GHOST! GET LOST BEFORE I CALL THE BLOODY BARON!" i hissed. Then he gave me a angry look. It was strange, to see Peeves mad. He zoomed off in the air, hissing swear words under his breath. I smiled, satisfied with my result.

"Sweetly scented." I whisperd and the door opened. The Prefects bathroom was huge, and beautiful. The bath tub was like a small pool, and there were a lot of taps. I placed my clothes by the counter, and played with the taps. I filled the tub, then started the jets. I played with all the taps, adding thick, purple bubbles and scented bubbles, and water fizzies. I also added high, delicate blue bubbles, it was magnificent. I undressed, placed a towel by the edge of the tub, and dove in. I swam around a little, and just relaxed.

How would Sirius take it if he found out i was alone with Snape all the time? I don't think he would be too mad, he trusts me, i know he does. Its more the fact that it's Sev. I mean they hate eachother! James and Sirius would surely go and curse him, maybe even beat him up like they did to Malfoy. Just for being alone with me. And its no secret to James and I that Sev likes Lily. James loathes him for that. This would just be an excuse to get at him. I could not tell Sirius about this. But i cant keep somthing from him, its not right.

Most of the bubbles were gone by now, and i saw it was getting to sunset through the window, dinner was going to start in about ten minutes. Then i heard this cackiling, Peeves' cackling.

"Peeves? Where are you! I am not dressed!" i hissed. He cackled again, then appered siting in the sink.

"You got me angry, Miss Touchy!" He cackled, then grabbed all my clothes ( i was left with a towel ) and zoommed out of the bathroom!

"Ahhgg! Peeves!" i groaned, got out, not troubling to dry myself, and tried the towel around me and sprinted after him.

"AHahahahahaha" He said while i was chasing him.

"PEEVES GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" i shreicked, chasing him through the entrance hall.

"Allie?!" I heard a voice call be from the big oak doors, i knew it was Sirius' but i did not turn around, i sprinted after Peeves, who disspaerd in the Great Hall. Me, being stupid at times like these, chased him. Tottaly unaware of everyone watching me, i ran into the Great Hall, during dinner.

Peeves threw my clothes everywhere, my lacy black undies and bra flying through the air, i stood at the entrace of the great hall, mortified. I was dripping wet, my hair long and slightly wavy driping around me, and i was in a towel that, because of the running, was a little low cut around the bust, and above my knee. I saw Lucuis eyeing me.

The Hall was quiet, until it eruped with laughs and wolf whistles, i fet my face getting hot.

"Allie, what is this about?" Sirius whisperd begind me, and wrapped his huge coat over me, so that i was not excposed.

"Peeves, please remove yourself from this hall." Dumbledore spoke sternly, and stood up.

"Accio clothes." I said quietly, and they all came to me. I quickly stumbled out of the great hall, wolf whistles following me, along with Sirius. He was glaring at all the guys eyeing the sopping wet, revealed me.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

" I was taking a bath in the prefects bathroom and Peeves stole my clothes. I chased him into the Great hall." I said as we walked back to the common room.

"What about these?" He said sniggering, and held up my lacy, black underwear.

"Hey!" I laughed and swiped them back.

"You know, you look awfully sexy in that towel. No wonder the guys were all whistling." He said and winked.

"And those werent even my best panties!" i joked.

"Can i see them?" He played along.

"Dream on, Padfoot." I said and climbed up the dormitory stairs.

I got dressed, and dried my hair. I kept Sirius' cloak on, it smelled like his colonge. He met me downstairs and took my hand and lead me to the Great hall. Whisperd erupted as soon as we stepped foot in the hall. We sat down with Remus and James, i had no idea where Peter was.

"Allie, why the sopping wet look? I was about to go and curse Malfoy and Snape." James said.

Sev? Oh no, cant let that happen.

Sirius explained what happend, holding the small of my back as i leaned on him, and ate my fish. James looked disgusted.

"By the way, i would perfer if you stopped showing your knickers in the Great Hall. I was eating." James joked, i threw a chip at him.

"Like i said, they werent even my best ones." I laughed, and Remus eyed me and Sirius while we shared a smirk.

"Ahh, get your head out of the gutter, Moony!" I said and sighed.

"You sure know how to make a entrace. I swear it looked like Malfoy wanted to jump up and grabb your clothes." He said, i threw a chip at him too.

The rest of the evening was quiet. The Marauders, Mary and I sat with the guys by the fire. Mary and Remus snuggled, while i snuggled with Sirius. We talked about plans for the holidays.

"Sirius?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He answerd.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked hopefully.

"What do YOU want?" Said Sirius.

"Nothing expensive, If anything." I replied.

"Well then i'll have the same." He whisperd in my ear. I snuggled closer.

"Okay then. But i already know what i'm getting you." I sighned and closed my eyes.

- - -

I woke up early that morning, to dawn. I relized that Sirius and I were the only ones in the common room, and that his arms were around me and i was laying with my head on his chest. I blinked and looked out at him.

He looked beautiful sleeping. His slow intake of breath, his chest rising and falling. I sighed, got up and kissed his forehead. Then walked upstairs to my dormitory.

* * *

**Chapter 11. I thought i needed to bring some fun into this story. I used Peeves for that =]**

**w w w. hannahnotes. yolasite . com**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: The train ride

Definatrly rated T..

**Chapter 12: The train ride**.

"Bye, Sev. Write me over holiday, okay?" I said and gave Snape a brief one-armed hug.

"Okay. Bye Allie." He said and swept away to his compartment. I walked into mine and sat down.

"Who were you talking too?" Sirius asked.

"Lily and Sam." I lied.

"Lily is out there!" James said excitedly.

"Calm down, she's gone." I lied again.

"Oh," James said sadly.

"Lily and Sam?" Sirius said, raising a brow.

"Yes! Whats the concern?" I said.

"Nothing." said Sirius.

I noticed Remus' look he gave me, he knew i was lieing. Even if i was such a good lier, he could tell. Most likely because he looked out the compartment window and saw Sev. He was making me feel guilty.

"Lets play Exploding Snap!" I said huridly, and pulled out the game.

We played for a couple hours, then got bored of the game. I won most of them, Remus won some games too. James and Sirius did not have enough patience to keep the cards up. They became poor-sports and blew over our stack. Eventuly, by the time the trolley came, we gave up.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Said the sweet old trolley witch.

"One cauldron cake, two licorice wands and three chocolate frogs, please." Said Remus.

"Hmm.. droobles best blownig gum, Berttie and Botts every-flavour beans, two licorice wands, and a cauldron cake." James said.

"All of that, but also two more pumpkin pasties." Sirius said and grinned. I quickly made up my mind, i was starving.

"Umm.. i will have three licorice wands, five chocolate frogs, two fizzing whizzbees, droobles best blowing gum, a caludron cake and one pumpkin pastie with a glass of pumpkin juice, please." I said sweetly.

"Hungry, are you?" James asked.

"Yes, i havent had anything since the small dinner yestarday." I said and and shrugged.

"Here you go, dears." The witch said andhanded us our sweets and Remus closed the door.

"Share with me." Sirius said, and grabbed a Chocolate Frog.

"Okay, as long as i get some Berttie and Botts beans!" I said and laughed.

"Here you go, love." He said, and fed me a Every-falvoured bean. It was strawberries.

"Mhmm., strawberries." I said and licked my lips. Sirius gave me a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oy" James said and threw a bean. " I am eating!"

"Shut your trap, Prongs." I hissed and went back to Sirius.

"James, you really should get over this, mate." Sirius said with a wicked grin and kissed me.

At first, his lips brushed mine gently, and innocent. Then they became more pressuerd. I kissed him back happily and deeply. Eventuly, we were kissing fiercely, then James disturbed us.

"I'm leaving if thats all you two will do. I am so grossed out!" He said and walked out. Remus shrugged.

"Going to find Mary." He said with a wink. I knew he wanted to give us some alone time.

"Alone at last." Sirius whisperd in my ear.

"Mhhm." I said playfully, then kissed him again.

Eventuly, we were entangled and kissing. I was leaning against the wall of the compartment. By the time i checked my watch, i realised it had been a while.

"Sirius, we should go find the others now." I said.

"Mmm, why?" He said and chuckeled. He kissed my lips before i could respond.

"Padfoot, James was right! I'm going to look like a leopard!" I said once i got free. Indeed, my neck now had a couple of sploches.

He stopped and looked at me.

"You're right." He said and laughed.

"Well, a couple more minutes." I said and kissed him again. This lasted for a couple of minutes like i said. Then Sirius pulled out a mirrior.

"Prongs, you and Moony can come back now." He said quickly and put the mirrior back in his robes. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and went into his arms.

James walked in.

"About time, Padfoot - Wow! Geez Allie cover those up! You are not a metemorphamagus for nothing!" He said and i blushed. "Geez Pads, you face is red." He sniggerd. Then Lily came in after James.

"Potter, i will not have you tormenting the Slytherin first-years anymore!" She shouted then looked at me.

"Allie, did you have a allergic reaction? You neck has gone all splochy and you lips and very swollen." She said and peered at me.

I laughed and looked towards Sirius, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My mistake, uh.. see you later Allie." She blushed and walked out.

"I give you a allergic reaction, now, do i?" Sirius blurted out laughing while James gave him a look that said ' It was not her fault.'

"C'mon, Padfoot. She was just looking out for my health." I said and snuggled closer.

"Well, i am very healthy." He said and chukled. Then Moony came back in.

"Wow, Sirius, mate you face is a bit red."

"So i've heard." Sirius said. It was getting old now. Then Moony eyed the splotches on my neck and my swollen lips. A Knowing smile played on his lips and he sat beside James.

He mutterd somthing i could not hear.

"What was that, Moony?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, nothing." He replyed and smirked.

"Hows Mrs. Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Mary is well. What about Mrs. Padfoot?" He said smoothly.

"Mrs. Padfoot is doing great, and NOT allergic to me. Right Mrs. Padfoot?" He said and looked at me.

"Mrs. Padfoot is great." I said cheekily. Sirius grinned at me.

"So, were having a party over the holidays, no parents. You coming Moony?" I said, my rebelious side showing again.

"For sure. But i guess i will have to be the shaparone then." He sighed.

"Nah, Moony let out your wild side!" I joked, but then recived a glare from Moony. I let it pass.

"But rooms are off limits. My paretns are magicaly locking them." James said.

"They are actually letting you have this New Years Eve party?" Remus asked.

"Well... they said we could have a couple of freinds over while they were at thier annual work party..." I trailed off and smiled sheepishly.

"Hmmm.... and whos all going?" Moony questioned further.

"A ... uhh... lot of people." Sirius said.

"I see." Remus said. Then Peter walked in.

"Hi, guys. Sorry i was gone, Slughorn wanted to see me about Remideal Potions in January." Peter said and sat down.

"Remidal Potions?" James asked surpised.

"Uhh ... yeah ..." Peter said sheepishly.

"Were almost back, lets get our trunks down." I said and stood up and walked over to get the trunks. I felt uncomfortable because my butt was in Peters face. Sirius stood up and walked behind me, sencing my discomfort. Unless he just not like Peter staring at my behind. He reached over me and pulled the remaing trunks down.

We walked onto the platform and waved goodbye the Peter and Remus. I caught Sev's eye and smiled, he ginned back a little bit too. We appraoched the Potters.

"Uncle Harold! Aunt Sarah!" I said and hugged them then backed away. James did the same. I glanced and Sirius as he shook hands with Mr Potter. Then Uncle Harold eyed my neck, and got an expression on his face. I did not know if it was anger, or disgust. I looked down and morphed my neck so they dissapeard.

"Sirius, i want to talk to you when we get home." He said and we got into the car.

* * *

**So, just some .. fluff. Haha yeah so i have some sevrets and events in store for yeah! Keep on Reading and reviewing!**

**www. hannahnotes . yolasite . com**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Talking again

**Chapter 13: Talking again**

**[ Sirius POV**]

I followed Mr. Potter into the kitchen after i put my things away. He sat down in one of the chairs, and looked at me expecantly. I sat down in front of him.  
I knew this would be about Allie, i saw his face when he looked at her neck. I was stupid enough to think i could get away with this.

"Sirius," He began, just making me more nervous. "Do you remeber the converstaion we had before? Concening Allison?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said confidently.

He paused and looked at me, pinching the sides of his nose. He had this sort of knowing expression on his face. But his eyes had accusement.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked.

"No, sir." I replied. He eyed me again. His face became Serious. No pun intened.

"I just would like you to know, if i catch wind that you two are doing ... things, i will not tolerate it. If you get my neice pregnant, there WILL be consequences. Understand me?" He said sternly. I blinked in surpise.

"Yes, sir." I said. He nodded and stood up, and left me in the kitchen.

I would never be that careless. And i definatly wouldent go that far. Not until we are out of school, most likely. But we still have a year to go, i can only hope we make it. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer, and a cauldron cake. I walk over to the cupboards, and pull out two forks and make my way upstairs.

"Allie?" I asked, knocking on her door.

"One sec!" She muffled through the door, and i heard shufling and possible doors shutting. Then she opend her door and let me in. Her face was beaming, her beautiful smile showing through. I smiled myself.

"I have cake and butterbeer." I said and sat on the chair by her desk.

"Mmm thanks." She said and grabbed a fork from my hand. She scooped up some cake, and ate happily. Sometimes sipping her butterbeer.

"What's up?" She asked and sat cross-legged on her bed.

" I just had another 'talk' with Mr. Potter." I said and took a bite.

"About what?"

"The same thing we talked about last year." I shrugged.

"You mean the ... uhh... inapropriate things?" She giggled. It was cute.

"Yeah," I laughed and sipped my butterbeer.

"Did he threaten to kick you out?" She said.

"No, but he said there would be consequences."

"You better beleive it! I would have you doing the diaper changes and stuff. I can get the easy bits." She laughed. I pictured myself changing a diper. Not good.

"Nah, we would make Uncle Prongs do that stuff. Or at least, i would." I chuckled at the sight of James chaning a diaper.

"Yeah. But Sirius, i think i'm going to bed. It's been a long day and i'm realy tierd." Allie yawned.

"Night, Love." I said and picked up the dishes. I walked over the Allie and kissed her on her forehead then closed the door behind me. I walked downstairs and put the dishes in the sink. I guess i will see what James is up too. I walked through the hall to James' room.

{**Allie POV**]

As soon as Sirius was downstairs, i ran to the light switch and turned it on. Then, as quietly as i could, i silently opend my wardrobe. Inside was a compartment, that held important things. LIke special photos, or treasures. Or it was just where i hid things. I carefully took the letter out of it and shut the door. Then i grabbed my ink bottle and quil, and set them on the desk. I sat down and opend the letter i recived seconds before Sirius knocked on my door. It was from Severus Snape.

_Allie,_

_I understand that i can not attend your party. Imagine the caious. But i will still write you anyways. The reason i am wrting you is because i am concerned. I have reason to beleive that there may be some sort of party-crashers. So be prepared, or catious. I think they would show up with or without the party, to be honest. Just be careful.  
- Sev._

I read the letter over again. What did he mean 'party crashers'? Surely, i only invited Gryffindors, and a couple from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No Slytherins, except Sev would be aloud to show up, but he even knew it would be a bad idea. Also, only Slythierins would crash this party? Does he mean like, Malfoy? Could mean him. I'll just put of extra percautions. I started to write him back.

**_Sev,  
Thanks for the warning, but i think i can handle it. If its just Malfoy, no problem. You saw what James and Sirius did last time he was near me. I can handle this party. The only concern is cleanup! Anyways, any prgoress with Lily? I know how you calling her a Mudblood could cause some replationship problems, but its fixable! Do not give up hope!_**

**_-Allie_**.

I honestly thought that it would take a million things to get Lily to forgive him. I just wanted to support Sev.

I undressed and put some pj pants and a tanktop, then my fuzzy slippers. I quietly opened my door and crept down the hall to James' room. I knew both the boys would be in there, so i had no need to go to both thier rooms. We had to plan for our party coming up. I knocked and open the door.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, and raised a eyebrow. Sirius was on top of James, and it looked like they have been fighting. Then i noticed the chocolate frog laying inches away from James hand. I laughed and closed the door behind me.

"I think i'll have it." I said and grabbed the frog.

"Hey! That frogs mine!" James said and tried to grab it, but i poped it in my mouth.

"Too late." I teased. "But you can have the card!" I said and gave him the card.

"Aww, its Hengist of Woodcroft, i have five of him!" James moaned and threw the card onto the floor.

"You are such a baby, Prongs." I laughed and picked the card up and placed it on the dresser.

"What brings you here, love? Besides me of course." Sirius said cockily, i hit him lightly on the arm.

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys about our party plans, and Christmas." I said. I sat down on James' bed while the boys sat on the beanbag chairs.

"What's there to talk about? We have the party. Then to CHristmas, invite Moony, Mrs Moony, Sam and Worm, and of course, my girlfriend, Lilyflower." James said simply.

"There are tons of things to plan. And Lily is not your girlfriend." I said, then noticed the look on James' face. "Yet." I added.

"Good save." Sirius Murmerd in my ear and sat down beside me. I nodded in agreement.

"Easy, Mr and Mrs Potter leave, the Gryffindors plus Alice and some others come over, we party. Then end it around one or two AM. As for Christmas, the crowd just come over on Christmas eve, or Christmas day. Pretty simple." Sirius shrugged.

"I just ... " I said timidly. Then dismissed my comment with a wave of my hand.

"What?" James asked.

"What about crashers." I said bluntly.

"Crashers? Who would ruin the party?" James asked.

"Think, there are a lot of people. Malfoy could want too." I said. Sirius' face turned dark when i said Mafloy.

"That Bastard is not coming near you again, Allie. Not if i can help it." He said grimly.

"Yeah, he can't even come on the premisis." James spat.

"Well, ther could be some Slytherins, or somthing." I said.

"We can take care of that when it happens." Sirius said and pulled me in a hug. "Hey, i thought you went to bed." He said and faced me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Coulden't sleep." I said shrugging.

"You can sleep in my room." He whisperd in my ear. I know he meant the same thing as when we were in the mountians, nothing like ... that.

I smirked. "Padfoot, i will call you if i see the bogeyman. I'll make sure you and Prongs get a go at him." With that, i left the room and went to bed.

* * *

**Just some get-along stuff. Also the talk and some planning for the holidays. I thought Allie needed some secrets, so i added some. There are many to come. Also, i felt generous and in a good mood so i posted thi chapter early. I am just really excited to post some events coming up, so i''m rushing.**

**www. hannahnotes .yolasite .com**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Tea

**Chapter 14: Christmas Tea**

.

I woke up with a start, it was Christmas morning. I exciditly got out of bed and ran down the hall into James room.

"PRONGS, PRONGS WAKE UP!" I screamed and jumped on the bed.

"Allie! Get off my bloody bed!" James grumbled. I shrugged and ran to Sirius' room.

"PADFOOT, PADFOOT, WAKE UP!" i screamed even louder, and jumping on his bed. Next thing i know, he pinned be down and was lauging.

"You're like a four-year-old on Christmas morning." He said.

"IT IS CHRISTMAS MORNING!" i screamed.

"Merlins pants, it is!" He said sarcasticly, then pecked me on the lips and ran downstairs.

"you call ME the four-year old." I murmed when i got downstairs.

The scene was breath-taking. The tall Christmas tree was glistening in the lights and snow was faling softly on the ground outside. We all sat in the living room, Mr and Mrs Potter, James, Sirius, and i. There were many presents under the tree, i noticed Sirius' broom i bought him, the long package. James eyed it, hoping it was him who got him a new broom. I bought James a pair of Chasers gloves. I got Mrs Potter a gift-certificate, to the Jewelary store in Diagon Alley. I got Mr Potter photo album.

"Allie, open ours first." The Potters said and handed me a slip of paper.

FERERRA, ALLISON, G.

THIS CERTIFICATE INDICATES THAT YOU NOW HAVE PERMISSION TO DEPOSIT AND WITHDRAWL FROM THE POTTER GRINGNOTTS VAULT.

"No way, i can't take this! It's your money!"I said.

"Dear, it is a POTTER vault, read this next paper." Mrs Potter said merrily. I read the next Paper.

Mr and Mrs Harold Potter, are herby now complete guardians of Allison Giselle Fererra.

Sighned,

The Magical co-operation department, Magical Law Enforcement and Adoptaive angency.

I re-read the paper again.

"You now, are officialy a part of the Potter Family. We are your adoptaive parents and guardians." Mr Potter said and smiled at me, i felt tears run in my eyes. I jumped up and hugged the both of them so tight.

"Thank you, thank you!" I kepy saying. I now had a realy family, officianly. Of course, my mother and father were my parents, but they never cared for me. They were planning on having another child anyways, they even said perferably, a male. They never loved me, they only wanted me to make them money, by maring some rich pure-blood.

"Thats not all, take this." Mrs Potter said and handed my a small package. I un-wrapped it quickly.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Inside was a silver diamond bracelet. All the diamonds made up hearts, which basically made up the whole thing. It was smiply breathtaking.

"It was my grandmothers." Mrs Potter said.

"I'll be right back, i want to take this up to my room." I said carefully placing the bracelet back in its box.

"When i got down, James was opeing a present from me.

"Thanks, Allie. These should help my keep hold of the quaffle better." James said and hugged me. He then slipped them on.

"I want my present now." Sirius said. Then, swiflty, he kissed me deepy, he cupped his hands on the back of my head. Right infront of Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Ahem." Mr Potter said dangerously, we quicky broke apart, our faces blushing. I handed Sirius his present from me.

"This is not what i think it is?" He said looking at me.

"I don't know. Open it." I smiled.

He unwraped it quickly, and gasped.

"Allie, you bought me a 105 galleon broom!" He said.

"Hey! How come Padfoot got a broom?!" James whined, and Mr Potter hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"You like it?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, i love it! I only hope mine can compare." Sirius said, plaicing his new broom beside him.

"What is it?" I said, and Sirius handed me a small purple box.

"Open it." He said. I unwraped the paper, and opend the box. Inside was a lime green cat collar.

"Did you get me a cat?!" I blurted exciditly.

"Well... i want to take you to diagon aleey so you can pick out your own cat." Sirius grinned, i smiled and jumped into his arms for a hug. Then i pecked him on the lips. The Parents did not care about that.

"Oy! Padfoot, lets try out your broom!" James exclamied.

"Wait a second kids." Mrs Potter said.

"This evening, i want you three to come with us to the Ministy Christmas Party. Have Remus, Lily and Mary over for Christmas tea, is Sam and Peter coming as well?" Mr Potter said.

"Sam is not, she and her family went to Spain to see her relatives." I said.

"Wormtail coulden't come today." James said simply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Moony!" Padfoot yelled when he answerd the door. I could hear him from the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas!" Remus said merrily, and hugged me when i came into the room.

"Where's Mrs Moony?" I said cheekily.

"Right here!" I heard Mary say, getting out of her car.

"So i see she has accepted her name." Sirius chuckled. Remus rolled his eyes and walked into the sitting room. Followed by Mary.

"Sirius, go collect some firewhisky, and chocolate for Moony." I sniggerd.

"Okay, but you have to greet Lily when she comes in." Sirius said and walked downstairs to the wine cellar.

I sat down patiently on the bench beside the door. It was around 12:30 Pm. Lily should be okay with James here. She trys her best to get along with him, until her temper comes through.

Bored with sitting by myself in the hall by the door, i started thinking of cat names. Some of them were terrible.

Snikers, like the chocolate bar. Terrible.

Mr. Whiskers- no way.

. - Sweet merlin.

Bob Lee. What the heck?

Buddy- more of a dogs name.

Coco- not good.

Hmmm, okay whats a good cat name? Well, i think it should be about what the cat looks like? If someone got a fluffy cat, they would name it flufly. If it was smokey gray, they would name it smokey, wouldent they?

I want a black cat.

I would love to get a jet-black cat. I could name it somthing cool, and not somthing like Mr whiskers. I could give it some dignity. Maybe i would ask someone or write Sev again. See what they think.

'Knock Knock.' i heard the door.

Lily must be here. I got up and answerd the door.

"Lily!" I said, and hugged my best friend.

"Hello, Allie! Here is your present! I loved the quil and bag you bought me, it was adorable." Said Lily and she handed me a gift. I led her into the sitting room and put the gift under the tree.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Lily said, glancing around the room.

"Remus! Mary! How are you two?" Lily said and hugged them.

"Ive been good." Remus said, sitting down again.

"Yes, me too. Had a good Christmas?" Mary said.

"Yeah, very good. Wheres the boys?" Lily said.

"Looking for the one in glasses, Lily?" I teased. She said nothing, but rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face, i Laughed.

"I think they are outside, trying Sirius' new broom. But Sirius was supposed to just go downstairs to get some butterbeer." I said. "Ill go check." with that i walked to the kitchen, some butterbeer annd firewhisky on the table. I looked outside and there was Padfoot and Prongs. I smiled in spite of myself. I walked back in the sitting room.

"You bought Padfoot a broom?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he got me a cat." I said.

"Haha, Padfoot, is getting you a cat?! Ironic." Remus laughed.

"It is, isent it?" I laughed and sat down. I took a piece of sandwhich from the plate on the coffee table. We talked about the holidays so far, and what we got. It turnes out, i got spiral heels from Lily. They were black and went up my shins. I was planning to wear them to the ministry christmas party tonight.

" He's taking me to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to choose one." I said simply. Remus nodded.

"What did we miss?" Sirius said as he walked in.

"Lilyflower!" James yelled at the same time.

"Potter." Lily snarled.

"C'mon guys, its Christmas. Please get along. Prongs, leave Lily alone today, okay? Lily, try to keep your temper down." I said. Sirius sat beside me.

"Phew! Sirius go take a shower. You to Prongs, you probably smell even worse." I laughed.

"Fine. My hair is messy anyways." Sirius said and went to the bathroom.

"Prat." James laughed and followed suite.

"Those two never stop." Remus laughed.

"I know! This morning they had a fight about who got to ride Sirius' broom first." I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldent Sirius have the first go?" Mary said.

"Thats what i would do. The owner gets the first ride. But who knows what goes on inside thier heads." Lily said. We all laughed.

"Thats how they are, those two." Remus said.

"Wheres Worm today?" Mary asked.

"He had a family thing today." Remus said simply.

"Oh."

"Be right back, i'm going to check somthing." I said and got up.

I wanted to go read Sevs letter and open his present. I know it was rude to leave the gang downstairs, but i was really anxious.

I ran to my room from the landing, opend the door and shut it quickly. There was the letter and package sitting on my bed, waiting for me to open it.

it said:

_Allie,_

_Thank -you for the Christmas present. I needed some of those potion ingrediants. I hope you like yours, and find it useful. I know your spelling is not that good. Everything here is normal. My parents are fighting, but at least not as much. ONe more thing, to try out the quil, write a word, and spell it wrong on purpose. About the notebook. It is a secret diary. The entries become invisible after you write in it. Except for the first sentence you write, which becomes the title. You need to use the revealer in the back pocket of the book to re -read the entries.  
Black and Potter keeping things entertaining, i expect._

_-Sev_.

I placed the letter down, and opened the package. Inside, was a small black book, and a black quil. I opened the book, and wrote ' Allison Fererra.' I dotted the i with a heart. Then, it sepped on to the frontcover of the book, and stained it as the title, engraved in the silver ink i was using. I dipped the quil in the ink again, and wrote 'appel'. A second after i wrote the misspelled word, it changed to 'apple.' I smiled and was about to write somthing else, when i voice came from the open door.

"What are you doing?" the voice said.

It was Sirius.

"Nothing, just putting away some things." I lied, and stuffed the letter into the book. I ran to my wardrobe and placed it in there, then put the black quil on my desk. As i was walking, i slipped on a peice of parchment and Sirius caught me before i hit the floor.

Sirius was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue button-up shirt. He smelled of his Musky colonge.

"Lets go downstairs, now that your clean." I said as he helped me up from the floor. He slipped his arm around my waist, and i leaned on him. We walked into the kitchen.

"Allie, are you okay?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, why shouldent i be?" I said.

"I don't know. You just seem like you are acting wierd lately.." he trailed off.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Okay, sorry for being concerned about my girlfriend, geez." Sirius said, i rolled my eyes and walked into the room, carying the bottles of butterbeer, while Sirius had the firewhisky.

We joked around for a bit, and ate and drank. Until it was time for them to leave, at two. We had to get ready for the Christmas Party.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read-on to hear the events of the Ministry Christmas Party!**

**www. hannahnotes .yolasite .com**

**-Hannah'xoxo**

**PS: Read and Review! Please =]]**


	15. Chapter 15: The Ministry Ball

**Chapter 15: The Ministry Ball**

"Allie! Get ready! We are flooing in 20 minutes!" Mrs Potter shouted up the stairs. I put my journal down, along with my new quil.

"Where is it..?" I mumbled, sifting though my wardrobe. I took out the white dress, with the diamond on it. It was the dress my father sent me, last term. It belonged to my mother, and it fit perfectly. It was all white, and had a black ribbion strap under the bust. In the middle, was a big diamond. I am not sure weather its real or not, but its pretty. I undressed and slipped the dress on. I took off my socks, and threw them in the basket. Then i walked over to my wardrobe, and placed on the Potter Bracelet, diamond filled and full of hearts. Sirius' necklace was already on my neck. I put my hair up in a elegant messy bun, and few curly strands around my face. I put some mascara and eyeliner on, thought not too much, and some Lip gloss. I walked to the wardrobe again, and pulled out the spiral black hells Lily bought me for Christmas. I slipped them on, and grabbed a white-cardigan. I was ready to go.

"This is a good as it will get." I said, and put some gold into my mini purse. I opened my door, and Sirius was stepping out of his room. Wearing his Black dress robes with the gray tie he got for Christmas. It brang out his eyes.

"Wow." He gasped. "Allie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself." I winked. He smiled and pecked my cheek. We walked downstairs together.

"Allison! You look stunning dear!" Mrs Potter cooed and braced me in a hug, forcing me to let go of Sirius.

"Thanks" I gasped, breaking out of the bone-crushing hug. "Wheres James?"

"Oh, he's still in the bathroom, doing his hair." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It won't work, he has Potter hair." Mr Potter said.

"I thought you would take forever to do your hair," I teased.

"Nah, i started earlier than you." Said Sirius Cheekily.

"James, hurry up!" Mr Potter shouted up the stairs. You could hear a grumbled "I'm coming!"

"How long is this party?" i asked.

"Only until ten."

"Thats about five hours!" James said, leaving the stairs.

"Finally."

"I have to look good!" Whined James.

"Yes, James we get it." Mrs Potter snapped and led us into the living room.

"Now, take a pinch of powder, and shout THE MINSTRY. Got it? Okay, Harold, you first."

"THE MINISTY!" With that he vanished into emerald flames.

I grabbed a handful of powder, and shouted "THIE MINISRTY!" and i was off. My eyes were shut tightly, and my arms were tucked in. When i landed in the ministry atruim, i almost lost my balance. But Sirius came right after me, and he was used to flooing, grabed my arm and kept me up. I smiled in thanks, and took his arm and we all walked into the hall.  
Everyone arond us were dressed in dress robes. The hall as filled with small circular tables, and band and a dance floor. The glitering fountian was as shiny as ever. There was a great Christmas tree beside the band, about 50ft tall. Magnificently decorated.

"Its beautiful." I said, Sirius gave me a amused smile. Then he stiffined, and moved closer to me.

"What?" I whirled around, there was Malfoy and his mother and father.

"Malfoy." He murmerd. I knew Sirius and James still hated him. I sat down between both boys.

"What are they serving?" I asked exciditly.

"I think there is a just a buffet." Mr Potter said, glancing at the long table to the side, mounted with piles of food.

"Brilliant!" James murmed. I laughed in spite of myself. Only James would have said ' brilliant' at the site of food. Then, Baghold got up, and said a few words.

"Welcome! Happy Christmas! Enjoy the music and dancing, along with the food!" Was said, her voice echoed around the hall. There were some applause, then people got up to get thier food, Sirius and James one of the first ones.

"Want me to make your plate? You look a little peaky." Sirius murmed, standing up.

"Do i? Sure, but NO hard-core alcohol, i don't want to get sick." I said. Sirus nodded and went to get the food with the others. I honestly thought that maybe i did look sick, but maybe Sirius just did not want me too close to Malfoy. Although, i could just sit here and wait for my food. Easy.

The music was rather dull, nothing like the things we listend too. It was slow, classical music. But i'm not complaning, maybe it will make the night go by faster. I saw fimiliar faces, here and there. Some of the Ministry workers childern from Hogwarts were here. Sometimes they stopped and talked, others they stayed away. Then i saw James' and Sirius' plates, bluging with food. Mine was too, but not as much.

"Here you go." Sirius said, placing my plate infront of me.

"This looks really good!" I said, and began eating. I was starving.

"Prongs, you have somthing right here, mate." Sirius laughed, pointing to his chin. James wiped it off eagarly, then began to eat agaiin. Sirius did the same.

"You two are pigs." I laughed

"Not our falt we are growing boys." James said.

"Don't take your mom's phrases, Prongs." I said, Sirius laughed.

"I thought so." I said to the speechless James.

When we were done eating the desset and puddings, we sat and talked until Baghold said we could dance.  
"May i have this dance, Love?" Sirius saud is a cocky voice, holding out his arm. I smiled and took it. When we got to the dancefloor, he placed his hand on my waist, his other hand in mine. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and we danced.

"You a good dancer. Remeber the last time we danced in this dress?" I laughed, he smiled.

"Yeah, nearly ripped my heart out." Said Sirius quietly. I looked up at his face, locked instantly into his eyes.

"Sirius, i'm sorry. I love you." I said, he smiled and kissed me breifly.

"Love you." He said and we continued dancing.

"May i cut in?" Came a voice, it was James.

"Go away Prongs!" I hissed he grinned.

"Got her at your feet, Padfoot?" He said.

"Nah, we were just sharing a moment, werent we, love?" Said Sirius.

"Yes, Padfoot, we were. I guess i will dance with you, Prongs. I have enough grace to go around." I winked, and James replaced Sirius while he went back to the table.

It was quiet, for a little bit, but not wierd or awkward. Then James broke the silence.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jame said.

"Yes, i do." I said confidently.

"Good, because if one of you hurt the other, i wil be VERY angry." James laughed, i couldent help but smile.

"I appreciate your concern." I sniggerd. But as the song ended, James gave me a hug. Then we made way back to the table.

I felt a little dizzy all of a sudden, but i was not about to shout that out, imagine what Sirius and James would do.

"Having fun?" Sirius said and pulled me into his arms.

"Loads."

"Looks like Malfoy learned his lesson, he has not even come near here once." James said grimly, Sirius merely nodded.

"Cheer up guys! Sirius, come dance with me." I said, with the puppy-dog eyes. I pulled his arm and he stood up and danced with me.

We were iin the middle of the song. Then i started feeling dizzy, in the middle of our dance. Before i knew it... i was sweating. Then, out of no where, i fell limp in Sirius' arms and fell to the floor. Then, the blackness came.

- -

"Allie, wake up!" Said a voice, i opened my eyes and it was Sirius holding my hand. A big group was surronding me, all the Potters were there, as well as Baghold, and many others whom i had no idea were.

"Yeah?" I manged to whisper.

"Sweet Merlin!" Sirius whisperd.

"How long?" I mumbled.

"10 bloody minutes!" He said exsasperated.

I was shocked, last term it was only about one mintue! Whats wrong with me?

"Sirius, do you want to take her home?" Mr Potter asked. He must have known no funny buisness would be happening while i'm like this.

"Yeah, i'll floo with her." He said, lifting me.

"Are you alright?" Bangold asked.

"Yes, thank-you, Minister." I replied.

"Mum, can't i go home too?" James asked.

"No, stay here dear." She said. Then she murmed somthing in James' ear. He half-smiled, and agreed to stay behind.

"Sirius, i feel really sick, can we go quickly, please?" I said.

"Yeah, c'mon," He picked me up, carring me to the Atrium. Once we got into emrald flames, i coughed and sputterd. Then we were back in the Potter Manor.

"Stay on the couch."

"No, Sirius i'm going to vomit!" I said and ran as quicky as i could to the washroom.

I threw up, sitting in the bathroom, Sirius holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Once i was done and washed up, he carried me to my room.

"What do you want to do? I think you should rest." He said.

"I think we should watch movies in the living room. Can you prop some pillows against the couch, and a blanket? I'll get a movie."

"I dont know if thats a good ide - "

"No, i'm still resting. And i want to be with you." I said.

"Okay, but get into some pjamas, and you are taking a potion." He said sternly, like a dad. I nodded and he left. I got my pjamas on, and picked a muggle movie, some horror flik. The Potters got various muggle items pervious year, as James wanted to call Lily all the time, and at school he was introduced to the Television from a muggle-born boy.

I slowly walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Sirius was wating, in a t-shirt and pjama pants. Potion in hand.

"Drink this." He gave me the potion. I gulped it down, it tasted disgusting, and i must have shown it because Sirius smiled in amusement.

"Ugh, thats disgusting." I said.

"What movie did you pick?" he asked.

" A horror movie." i replied, moving into the living room.

Pillows were proped up against the couch, a banket was laid down for us to lay on. Andother blanket was resting nearby, I lay down, my head up, and Sirius folled Suite, and took me into his arms.

"Do you really want to watch this? It looks disgusting." Sirius chuckeld,.

"No, not really. I'm actually really tierd." I said, closing my eyes.

'Well, just listen to me, then you can fall asleep."

"Okay."

"I want you to go to St Mungos. I don't like where this illness is going at all. I'm very worried about you. Please, let someone take you to St. Mungos." He said. I was soothed by his voice, scent, and his bracing arms, making me feel protected and safe. And his soft skin, and security. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Okay, i'll go. But not too soon." I whisperd, almost asleep.

"Okay, good." He said kissing my forehead. "Now get some rest." said Sirius. He put the blanket over us, and i had a question, that i was almost afraid to ask.

[Sirius POV]

Allie frightend me today, she has a serious illness. If i ever see that bastard again...

"Sirius?" Allie sitrred.

"Yes?"

"Wha-what... Did your mom use unforgiveable spells on you... like Cruciatus curse?" She asked timidly.

This caught me completely off gaurd. I had no idea she would ask this. But i would tell her, it was easy that way. And it felt better.

"Yes ... many times." I told her. She looked horrified. "But i'm okay! I only have a scar from a one nasty time." I said. and showed her the scar on my arm.

"I have a scar, too." She smiled, and listed her shirt to just below her ribs. A scar from a point i could not see, down to her hip, was there.

"I never knew it was that big!" I gasped.

That scar was from a rock, she fell on, jumping from the Whomping Willow, last term. She was trying to get away from Moony, on a full moon.

"Allie, seriously, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, i'm abosolutely fine." She replied. I huged her closer. "Okay."  
We just lay there, in the lving room. The lights where out, only the Christmas tree lights were on. Before i knew it, she was asleep. Then after a while, i driffted off...

- - - - - - - - -

"Look Mum! Allie and Sirius as asleep on the floor in the living room. Want me to wake them ?" James said.

"NO! Let them sleep. You go to bed to, James. I told you let them be alone, and i intend to keep it that way." Mrs Potter said sternly, James nodded and went upstairs.

"Sarah, how can you let them spend time alone, for hours, in a house?! I thought forsure, James would go too." Mr. Potter said when the reached the kitchen.

"Oh come on Harold! We were like that! Let them be, there in love." Sarah said happily.

"You know what love leads too, don't you?" Harold said sternly.

"Allie and Sirius are way more smart than that. Harold, Allie is seriously sick, and we should trust her. I trust both of those two." Sarah said.

"I do trust them! I just know what goes through a 16 year old boys mind." Harold shrugged.

"Then let them be. Besides, you really think Sirius would even let Allie do anything right now? He knows she's sick. Look -" Sarah held up a bottle. " He even made her drink a potion."

"Okay, i got it."

There was a pause, then Sarah looked up.

"It's amazing, isent it?" She said.

"What?" Asked Harold.

"How fast that you start caring for children you take care of, How much you love them, if you just met them. It happends so fast. You think of Allie and Sirius as yours, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So do i. I only hope James can find someone. Allie told me once that the girl, Lily, would give in soon. That she secretly is in love with him or something. I hope James stops getting her mad." said Sarah.

"The word love, is tossed around too much these days." Grumbled Mr Potter.

"But, isent it better to have more love in this world, at a time like this? This war is bringing no good to us." Sarah said. With that she walked upstairs, leaving Harold to think about what his wife said

* * *

**Some deep stuff there**. **I guess that was needed. Next chapter is and A SUPRISE! Duh duh du duuhhh. Hehe, R&R**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: The Shock

**Chapter 16: The Shock**

I took out the un-fineshed letter, that i was writing on Christmas day. I re read it again.

_Sev,  
Thanks for the warning, but i think i can handle it. If its just Malfoy, no problem. You saw what James and Sirius did last time he was near me. I can handle this party. The only concern is cleanup! Anyways, any progress with Lily? I know how you calling her a Mudblood could cause some replationship problems, but its fixable! Do not give up hope!  
Anyways, I hope you had a good Christmas! Thanks for the notebook and quill, there brilliant. They have been doing a good use. As you know, i have a illness, like i told you before, from that person we talked about? I'm going to today, then to Diagon Alley, its nearby. Sirius is buying me a cat. You know the Ministry Christmas party? I got sick in that, and fainted for ten minutes. Bad huh? I thought so.  
-Allie._

"That is good enough." I mumbled. I put my notebook and quill away, then folded my letter.

Hoot had his own little cage in the backyard. All of the family owls did. They were rather big, and the owls could leave when they pleased.

"Hoot?" I called. Then my Eagle owl came into sight.

"Take this to Sev." I said, tying the parcel. Then i pet his head. He chirped, and flew off. I walked back into the house.

"Allie have a shower, dear. We are going to leave soon." Mrs Potter said.

"Okay." I walked into my room, grabbed some clothes and took my shower. When i dressed, my hair sopping wet, it was 10:00AM. I pulled my socks and put on my muggle clothes. I put on my colourful skateboarding shoes, that i kept from Canada.

"Colourful shoes." James laughed

"They-are-nice!" I spat.

"Okaaaay." James said slowly. I looked at Sirius for support, by he was not payting attention.

"I think they are nice.." I muttered.

We walked to St. Mungos, because it was not too far of a walk. All too soon, we were walking down the crowded street that the hopsital was on. As soon as we walked through the glass, i became worried, i did not want to find out how this would end.

"This way, Ms. Fererra." The nurse said, i followed her, glancing back at my family. Sirius looked at me, and grinned. I smiled back and followed the nurse. "Healer Stone can see you."

I walked into the room, and sat in the chair. On the desk was the same type of camera that Madame Pomfrey used on my last year. The only diffrence was that this one looked more profesional.

"Hello, Allison. How are you feeling?" Healer Stone said. Surpisingly, he was handsome.

"Fine, just getting checked out for my fainting." I said.

"Of course. It will not take very long. I will give you a regular checkup, and then examine the nerves of your brain with the camera. Have you seen one like this before?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Okay, i'll start with the picture. Sit up strait, and very still." He instructed.

I sat up strait, and looked ahead. Soon, there was a flash and a puff of purple smoke. When i was told i could move, Healer Stone had placed the bigger X-ray on the screen.

"Matilda, go collect the family, will you?" Healer Stone said to the nurse, whos name apparently was Matilda. A little time later, Mr and Mrs Potter came in, along with James and Sirius. We all sat down.

"Allie condition has increased. Greatly." He said, everyone looked downcast. "However, it is cureable, to a extent. She will need a surgery, it will take a couple of hours." Healer Stone said.

"How soon can it be?" Mr Potter asked.

"The next free date, is the Easter Holidays."

"Thats such a long time away! What can we do until then?" Mrs Potter said worriedly.

"I have a potion here, that can be taken. It will keep her episodes under control. She need only drink it this one time, and her fainting will cease. Only at extreme emotions would she faint after the potion. Once the surgery, she will faint less and less. The most she would faint , for a long period of time would be ocne every 6 months." He said. "Excuse me." With that, he left. Moment later he returned with a acid-green potion. Nothing that looked like that could taste good. He handed it to me, "Bottoms up!" He said. I grasped the goblet, and drank it as fast as i could, like a shot. It burned my throat, and i choked and splutterd and coughed. Healer Stone gave me some water to wash it down. Again, Sirius, as well as James, were grinning in amusement. The dislike of the taste must show on my face.

"Thats amazing! Has she had her other check-ups?" Mrs potter asked. How could something taste that gross be amazing? Maybe she meant what the results would be.

"No, could you please wait outside the room." Healer Stone said.

everyone shuffled out.

"So, hows your Metamorphamagus powers been going?" He asked.

"Normal."

"Could you copy this picture, please?" He asked, holding up a blond woman.

I tried very hard, but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"I - I can't!" I nearly shouted.

"Try again, dear." He said. I tried harder then ever, but it did not work!

"It's not working." I nearly sobbed.

"I will be right back, i need to talk to Healer Dillys' portrait." He said and got up.

I waited in the room, anxiously. Finally he came back. Mr and Mrs Potter with him.

"Allison, it seems that your metamorphamagus powers have ... disapeard. I have reason to believe that they can fade, when not used to full extent or under emotional strain." He said grimly.

"I am not a metamorphagus anymore?!" I said. He nodded. I was shocked, i had no idea that could happen.

"But, on the plus side, you now have greater wand and curse skills. You can be a powerful wizard." Healer Stone said. I was totally bummed. Even though i did not use my powers much, i still adored them.

"It's okay, dear." Mrs Potter said as we left the room and hugged me. I nodded, and stayed strong.

"Whats wrong?" Sirius and James said and stood up, as soon as we left the room.

On th way back, hand in hand with Sirius, i told the boys everything.

"Allie, i'm so sorry." Sirius said, puling me closer.

"It's okay, i can get along without them." I said, my braveness showing through. "But the surgery will be in a long time, all i have is the potion until then." I said. The boys and i talked of quiddtich and our upcoming party later this evening. Mr and Mrs Potter allowed us to have it, they even said it could be a house party, but no serious drinking. To be true to their word, they magically locked the licor away, only butterberrs were aloud.

I was cleaning the house all day, Dippy was not here. I also, made lots of food, with Mrs Potter.

"Where Dippy? I thought she was the house-elf." James teased.

"I sent her to work at Hogwarts. We don't need another house-elf at the moment. And what's wrong with cleaning?"

"Lots of things."

"Well, i am at least preparing for this party. What have you and Padfoot been doing?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Playing outside on his new broom.." He said, I glared daggers. "And tidying up the yard." He added.

"It's funny, i was out there this morning, it was already clean!" I said.

"Oh well ... sorry Allie. We will prepare food or something." James said, waving a hand.

"Whatever, wheres Sirius?" I asked.

"Taking a shower, he can really stink." James laughed.

"Thank-you, Prongs." I said and walked to start cleaning the sitting room. Mrs Potter was in there.

"Hello, Allie, dear. Getting ready?" She asked looking up from Witch Weekly.

"Cleaning, actually." i said.

"Theres no need, _Scourgify_!" She said, and instantly the room was tidy.

"Thanks, Aunt Sarah!" I said.

"No problem dear. Now, Harold and I will be leaving at 9:30 PM. We will be home around three in the morning. Floo us if something happens, okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Sarah."

"Good. Now, GO GET READY! You don't want to dissopoint Sirius." She said cheekily. I gave her a sheepish smile, and blushed. With that i walked to my room.

I glanced at the clock, 8:25. What could i do until then? I decided the go back to my diary, i was working on a entry.  
I walked over to my desk, and pulled out the black quill and notebook. I took the revealer out of the pocket, and erased over the words i wrote eariler. They appeared instantly. I began to read what i wrote before, and wrote some more.

_THE MARAUDERS:_

_By Allison G. Fererra._

_This is a full analysis of the beloved Hogwarts Marauders. Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Also known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter._

_Remus J. Lupin : Remus' nickname is Moony. This is because Moony is a werewolf. Alough of his 'furry little problem' he is a incredibly smart and sweet boy. He is brave and cares for others. He is also loyal to his friends. He gets amazing grades in school, his best subject is DADA (defense against the dark arts) and loves chocolate. Remus is intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and a good-natured guy. He has a good sense of humor, and is not a bullying prat. Like others. He also has the ability to see the good in people who seem to be the darkest. Remus is one of my best friends._

_Peter Pettigrew: Peter's nickname is Wormtail. His nickname is wormtail because he is a illiegal Animagus. He did this along with the other boys, so he could be with Remus on his transformations. He is a rat, so therefore, Wormtail. He is a forgetfull boy, who needs help during lessons a lot. But he has a sence of humor, and of course, is one of the infamous Marauders. So he has to have some sort talent._

_Sirius Black: Ahh, one of my favorites. His nickname is Padfoot. He is also a illegal Animagus. His transforms into a dog. Sirisu is very Loyal and brave. He shows that he will put himself in danger for those he loves. He can be a bit arrogant at times, and is a troublemaker. Padfoot, has a sensitive side though. His mother had used Crucio on him, and he did not fit in with his family. Hence, he lives in the Potter houe. I live here also, sort of in the smilliar situation. But both of my parents are dead. I doubt his true heart will ever waver. He is a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and is the funniest guy i know._

_James Potter: AKA Prongs. James is also a animagus, and is illiegal. He turns into a stag. James is clever and a talented Wizard, though arrogant and troublesome. He and Sirius are alike in many ways. He is a chaser for the Gryffindor team, and also is the Captian. He is like my brother. He has biting humor._

_All of these boys, are in Gryffindor. Where dwell the honest, loyal and brave and pure of heart. They all suite these categories._

'This is good.' I thought to myself. I think it gave a good view of them. Now what should i do?

I glanced at the clock, it was 8:45.

I guess i should get ready.

I put on black tights, they went up to the top of my knees. A jean short skirt that was ripped at the bottom, and a light blue tanktop, with a silver over-shirt. My curls, a little frizzy down my back. I was all set to go.

I bounded into the kitchen.

I opend the fridge and pulled out a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm starving! Has Mr and Mrs potter left yet?" I asked to no one inpaticular, but Sirius answerd. He was wearing muggle clothes like me. Jeans, and a black t-shirt. I could smell his colonge. It made me smile.

"Yeah, they left early. They even put enchatments around the place, to ensure nothing happens." He said, grasping my wast and pulling me closer.

"Really?" I said, lightly above a whisper.

"Mhhm." Said Sirius, and he kissed me deeply. Then the doorbell wrang.

"Ill get it." I said, pulling out of Sirius arms, smirking at his bummed out face. The doorbell just HAD to ring. I bounded to the door, and opend it cheerfully. My face fell as soon as i saw who stood there. I was so shocked that i almost dropped the glass of pumpkin juice i was holding. Then disgust came on my face.

"Who is it, love?" Sirius shouted from the other room, i ignored him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jason?"

* * *

**Sorry about the spaces, i was hoping for suspense. So, how did you like my surprise? It's a bit of a cliffhanger.**

_**R&R**_

**-Hannah'xoxo  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Not so good New Years

**Chapter 17: No so good New Years**.

I was shocked, i had no intention of ever seeing Jason Clark again.

"Who's there?" Sirius called again.

I ignored him, staring at the figure in the door.

"Hey Allie ... can i talk to you?" He said sheepishly, yet i eyed him with suspision.

"Allie?" Sirius voice came from the kitchen, it sounded worried. I made no repsond.

"What do you - " I was about to ask Jason, but i was cut off by Sirius' footsteps.

"Allie, who's h - " Sirius said. He intanstly stopped when he set eyes on who was at the door. HIs face darkend and he reached for his wand. Luckily, i knew this would happen and i swiped it from him when he first enterd the room, we can not use magic.

"SIRIUS!" I shreicked, for he just jumped on him! Wand forgotten, like he did to Malfoy, he attacked him. Punching, kicking, hitting, but mainly punching him across the face again and again. Jason was bleeding all over.

"Bloody - git!" Jason said between punches, finally hitting one back or two, but they were weak. I was suprised Jason did not reach for his wand. Afterall, he can use it.

"James!" I shouted up the stairs, he came quickly.

"Who's Padfoot on?" He said puzzled, when he got down the stairs.

"Just pull him off!" I said, exsaperated. James looked at me nevously, then pulled Sirius off Jason. I wrapped my arms around Sirius instantly. "Calm down." I said in a soothing voice, he has a temper.

James turned to Jason.

"Sorry mate, P - " James stoped, and glared daggers at the person infont of him. Before another word was said, BAM. Jason, yet again was punched in the face.

"JAMES! Just bloody take him in the kitchen for Merlins sake!" I shouted.  
James pushed Jason towards the kitchen and follwed him. I tried to follow the boys into the kitchen, but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"What is he doing here?" He spat.

"NO idea. I was about to ask, but you came in a attacked him!" I snarled back.

"Well, he is definatly not welcome here, and i don't want him here." He said.

"You can kick him out when im done talking to him then!" i said and walked into the kitchen.

I made my way into the kitchen, James was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and a gaunt expression on his face. Jason was mopping the blood off his face (there was a lot) with his sleeve. I rolled my eyes and threw a paper towel at him. Sirius came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, clearly telling my ex-boyfriend to back off.

"Why are you here, Jason?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you ... alone." He said. Sirius hold become tighter.

" That won't happen." James said.

"Guys, you can wait outside the door, okay?" I said.

"No." Sirius said simply.

"Sirius."

"No, you can not be here alone."

"I'm almost Sixteen. I can handle this by myself." I said.

Sirius galred at me.

"Fine" He said grumpily and headed out. James follwed him shooting suspicious glances.

"What do you want?" I siad when the boys left.

"I heard you were having a party."He said

" You are not joking around, spit it out!" I snarled.

"Okay. In the Daily Prohpet, that new reporter, Rita Skeeter, did a scoop on what happend at the Minsitry. Apparently it's from head injuries. I know its my fault."

"Yes, it is! Its your fault i faint every bloody damn day. That i have to get surgery and that i don't have Metemorphamagus anymore!" I shouted. To my suprise, he smiled and stood.

"I awlays said i loved your eyes." He said and came close, he put a strand of hair beind me ear. I thought i saw somthing on his left arm.

"Get away from me." I said quietly. He obidiently sat down.

"I just wanted to know if you would give me another chance, but your with that Sirius bloke now, so whatever." He said. He walked out, smacking my hip on the way. I did not follow him out. But i heard James scuffing him to the door, Sirius came in.

"What did he say?

"He just wanted to say sorry." I said. He needent know what the smack was.

"Really?" said Sirius, he looked at me suspicously with his eyebrow arched.

"Yes."

I was such a good lier.

"He left." James said as he walked into the room.

"Good, now what time is it?" asked Sirius.

"About nine thirty, people should be arriving soon." I said.

We sat in the living room or a couple minutes. Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Sirius said, standing up. He did not trust me to get it i guess.

We waited patienly, James and I. After a couple of seconds.

"Oy! Its Mr and Mrs Moony!" Sirius shouted. James and i got up and went to the hall.

"Mary!" I squealed, and gave her a hug. "Remus!" I said and hugged him. Then it took Mary by the arm and took her into the siting room.

"How are you?" I asked and we sat down.

"Good, happy, well. Pretty normal actually. Well, look what Remus bought me." She said and held out her hand. She was wearing silver charm bracelet, and it had a Wolf, dog, rat and deer on it. As well as a heart.

"Thats beautful!" I said,

"Yes! He had it custom made! I love it." She said.

"Aww Mary! You two are adorable." I hugged her again. Then The boys came in, followed by many others.

"Lily! Sam!" I said and hugged them both.

The Party was entertaing. Many Gryffindors were here. But so was Alice, the hufflepuff. I saw Her and Frank Longbottom talking, i think they got together. Sirius and James were entertaining the crowd, with jokes and goofing around. Remus was with Mary, and i was talking to everyone else. The food became gone several times, and i had to keep re-filling it. Eventully, Sirius came and hung out with me, but i shooed him off so he could hang out with his friends. I wound up talking to Lily.

"Wnats new with you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. " She sighed.

"Come on, there has to be SOMTHING." I teased.

"Well ... there sorta is." She said.

"What?!"

"My parents got me some gold! I'm going to go shopping a lot in Hogsmeade. They got me 1000 Galleons! They suppiled me with it to last the next year. I know i need to save it, but its so much!" She said.

"Lily, thats great!" I said. The i heard a bang, sorta like one you would hear it someone hit the wall.

"Did you hearthat?"

"Hear what?" Lily said.

"Nothing." I replied.

The next couple of hours,i heard random BUMPS in the walls, but made nothing of it.

Then i heard somthing i did not like.

BANG.

Someone was dissaperating behind the house. This time it was huge though.

"Be right back Lily." I said, and walked to the backdoor curtians.

I peered out of the curtain.

Death Eaters.

There were four of them, they were walking around to the front.

I ran to the Marauders, who were talking in the hall.

"Death eaters! There are here! Get everyone in the basement!"

"Are you sure?" Moony asked alarmed.

"YES!" James hurried into the sitting room.

"EVERYONE IN THE BASEMENT NOW!" He shouted, imditatly, most of the people listened. Then came a loud bang on the door.

"NOW!" he said again, this time everyone followed.

BANG the door opened.

"Crucio!" One deatheater said, and hit Lily.

"STUPEFY!" James screamed, and stunned the death eater, Lily stood and looked around.

"Lily, go downstairs!" James said.

"You too, get your butt down there." Sirius said to me.

"No, i'm fighting." I spat and aimed a body-binding cure at the nearst Deatheater. Unforunately, Sirius knocked me outof the way as a cure flew by. I missed.

"Crucio!" Another death eater said, and it missed me by inches.

"GO NOW!" Sirius yelled, dodging andother curse.

"NO!"

It was only Remus, James, Sirius and I left.

"Wheres Mary?"

"I think i saw her go downstairs." James said.

"Ohh little children know how to duel!" The third Death eater said, the one James stunned was laying still in the hall.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, but missed.

"ALLIE GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Sirius yelled.

"NO!"I shouted back, missing a cure by inches. I ducked when they atempted to stun me.

"Stupefy!" A voice said, i whirled around and saw Mr and Mrs Potter coming in through to back door, stunning a death eater, only two were left.

"Kids, go downstairs imidiatly, we will be right behind you!"

Like that, we all ran downstairs, but had to stand on the other side of the door.

"Allie, i have to go help, stay here okay?" Sirius said looking directly into my eyes.

"No!" I said trying to get past him, but he kept me down.

"Stay down."

"Crucio!" We heard, then Mr and Mrs Potter came running in.

"Okay kids, everyone stay calm, the Ministry will be right here. The deatheater should be too weak to fight down the door."

"Where's Mary? MARY?!" Remus yelled over the crowd, she did not respond. Then we heard the most blood-curdling scream.

"REMUS!" Mary shouted form the other side of the door. She was also banging on it, pounding with her fists on the door.

"MARY!" Remus shouted, and tried to open the door, and pushed past Mr and Mrs Potter all at once. James and Sirius were also trying to get past. The supposed-to-be weak death eater put a charm on the door, it could not open.

"Crucio!" Came the death eaters voice.

Mary screamed.

"MARY! .. LET ME OUT!" Remus yelled.

"Crucio!"

Mary scremed again.

"BLOODY HELL LET ME OUT!" Remus screamed. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Said the death eater, then all was quiet, except for laughter from the remaing Deatheater.

"MARY!" Remus said pounding on the door. No answer came.

"M-mary?" I sobbed queitly, tears were rapidly flowing down my cheeks. Sirius pulled me into a hug, and he rested his head on mine.

"Shhh." He soothed

Meanwhile, James was trying to restrain Remus from breaking down. Moony was trying with all his mite to break down the door.

"Remus, its over."

"MARY!" He kept shouting.

- - - - -

An hour later, everyone was sitting quietly somwhere in the basement. Some where crying, others, mourning softly and silently. Remus was looking pale, and hollow. He sat there, empty. Not saying anything, just staring at the floor or put his head in his hands. Lily, Sam and I were crying silently. I was in Sirius arms, James was with Remus. Sam and Lily beside us.

We heard pounding on the door.

"THIS IS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! STAND BACK!"

No one was by the door, so no one moved.

BOOM

The door fell with a thud. In came in many wizards all with the Minsitry. Mr and Mrs Potter went to talk to them.

"How did this happen?" I said quietly.

"I don't know, Love." SIrius said.

- -

By the time we where allowed upstairs, it was devestating. Lots of the entrance hall and sitting room was destroyed, but worst of all, we saw a bodybag, and Mary inside it. Medi-wizards and healers where everywhere, mending the ill. Fixing cuts and spell damage. I walked into the kitchen. Everything was the same, the deatheaters must have skipped this room. Then i noticed a small piece of fabric on the ground. It was a bit of Jasons jacket, and there was his blood on it. Answers flooded into my head.

'i heard you were having a party.' He said before.

He had somthing on his left arm, looked like a tatoo! The Dark Mark!

He left his blood around here!

He never came to say sorry, he used this opourtunity to track us down! So they could get past the enchantments! His blood was traced!

"It was Jason Clark. He left his blood on this bit of his jacket to that his death eater friends could get past the enchantments! Jason is a death eater!" I said quietly, pieceing the clues together.

"Excuse me?" Said Mr. Crouch, the new Magical Law Inforcement head. Around his mid-twenties. Quite young to be a head, if you ask me.

"Jason Clark is a deatheater! He came here earlier, and left a part of him! His blood! Thats how the other four could get through the enchamtments!" I said, looked at me wierdly.

"We will investigate this." He said simply, and walked away.

Anger burst inside me. It was Jason's fault. He caused the death of Mary. A daughter, sister, girlfriend. bestfriend and companion.

* * *

**RIP Mary! =[  
Yes i know its sad, i tried to forewarn some reviewers! But i hoped you thought it was tastefull at least. Yes, Jason did it! He is VERY mean. Anyways, i felt that i could not wait anotther day to post this. Im curently working on chpt 24.**

**-Hannah'xoxo =[**


	18. Chapter 18: Mourning

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Mourning

The train ride back to Hogwarts was a quiet one. Yestarday was Mary's funeral. It was just a small, quiet one. With frienda and family only. Everyone was devestaed. Mary, the bubbily, care-free, girl who was one of my best friends, was gone. Forever. I feel bad for Remus. He liked her a lot, maybe even loved her. They were so cute together, and i could tell they cared for eachother. It's not fair that she had to be taken away, because she was muggle-born, and the one who had to go to to the washroom at that time. Not fair.  
Jason was free, there was no proof that he used his blood to help the Deatheaters trace us. But, he gave me a smirk as he left the building, i knew it was him. Mr. Crouch failed to inprision him.

I got up and sat beside Moony.

"Moony, how's the Animagus potion going?" I tried to engage him in conversation. Try to get his mind off M - ... her.

"Fine. I expect it will be ready sometime in April." He mumbled, then turned away. I shrugged and walked back to Sirius.

How could this happen? Mary was such a nice girl! She never did anything wrong!

Before i knew it, my eyes were stinging and watering. I glanced around the compartment, everyone looked terrible, this made me even more sad. I got up and quickly left the compartment, shutting the door behind me.  
I stood against the wall of the corridor.

"How will we get along without her?" I said to myself, then slid down the wall. I sat there, crying silently. Mary brightend up the day when it was cloudly, she was one of those people.  
I really feel extremely bad for Remus. He was pretending to read his favorite book the other night. But i noticed, his eyes stayed on the same spot on the page. He seems very sad. His girlfriend was murderd, and he had to hear her screaming, while he was merely seperated by a door. I wish we could have helped.

"Allie?" Said a voice, i looked towards the compartment, it was James.

"Yeah?" I sniffled and stood.

James opened his arms. I thankfully went into them, and hugged him. I cried.

"Allie, it will be okay." He said.

"No, it will not! How many of our friends will die? Merely because they were in the wrong place in the wrong time! And Muggle-born?! What About Remus. How will he take this? I don't want to loose everyone, James!" I sobbed.

"It will be okay. We just need to keep fighting. Once Voldemort is gone, everthing will be okay."

"When will that be?"

James paused, thinking on what to say.

"Not too long."

For some reason, i knew this would not end well.

"Come on, back into the compartment, we can't stay in the hall way." James said and pulled me inside. As soon as i got in, i went in Sirius's arms. I stopped crying, but my eyes were bloodshot and they felt heavy.

He pulled me closer. I could smell his colonge. Somthing that always makes me feel better. I drifted off to sleep, listening to his heart...

- - -

I woke up in a bed. It was Sirius'. The hangings were opened, and the room was empty.

He must have put me in here when we got to Hogwarts. I guess he is down at dinner.

I snuggled deeper into the blankets, and relaxed. Then the door opened.

"Allie? You awake?" Came Sirius' voice. My knight in shining armor.

"Yeah," I said and sat up, leaving room for him to sit.

"Here, i brought you some dinnner."

"Is it bunk?" I smiled at my joke, but no laughter. No one could laugh yet.

"No." He said seriously.

I had some chicken strips, and fries. Or as the Brittish say, chips.

"I'll be right back." I said, and put down my plate. I came back to my spot five mintues later, carrying a firewhisky bottle.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, just let me have it, please?" I said tiredly. He looked down puzzled, then made up his mind.

"Wanna share?" Sirius asked. I smirked and sat down.

"Chug your punpkin juice." I said, and Sirius began drinking as fast as he could.

"There." He said licking his lips. I poured him some, and drank strait from the botlle.

"Hey! No backwashing." Said Sirius, i stuck my tounge out at him and drank some more.

"We have school tommorw, don't drink too much you will get a hangover." Said Sirius.

"Ahh, ill be fine."

"If you say so." Sirius said and took a sip of his drink. I took a swig from the bottle.

There was a pause, not awkward, but thinking.

"I feel so sorry for Moony." I said quietly, not looking up.

Sirius looked up at me, but said nothing. After a silence he spoke.

"I guess it would be like me losing you, or the other way around." He said quietly.

"I guess that would be about right." I almost smiled in spite of myself, Sirius could be so deep and kind when he wanted, or he could be the biggest prat ever, it is his choice. I love that about him.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be attacked?" I asked.

"Nah, isent Voldemort afraid of Dumbledore? I would be too, if id have had a duel with him." He joked. I took another swig.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked to the Gryffindor table the next morning, with a pounding headache and feeling crappy. Sirius was right I guess, hangovers suck.

"Good morning, Allie." Lily said a a false cheery voice. She was pretty convincing, but if you really knew her, you could tell she was grieving. She was trying to be strong for us, that was always Lily. The strong one.

"Morning, Lily." I mumbled, and helped myself to some cornflakes.

The boys came and sat down. They did not bother to talk, because Dumbledore got up.

"Good Morning, students. I wish to talk to you about the recent death of Mary Mcintyre of Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore. Then he paused.

"Mary was murdered, because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and muggle-born. I advise you to choose your path wisely, and to be cautious of your surroundings. Just remember, one can always find light the darkest situations, if they remember to turn on the light. A moment of silence, please."  
Dumbledore finished. The hall fell silent, but you could see some of the Slytherins whispering and not bothering to show any respect. All my friends had their heads bowed, and were silent. The Gryffindors were the ones who knew her best.

All day, teachers were grim, and not too enthusiastic. Students were normal, well some of them. Remus continued to stay quiet.

"Moony?"

"Yes."

"Hows the potion?"

"Going good, should be ready sometime in April."

"Oh."

That was basically all he said. I got pretty fed up with it one night after a whole month of this.

"Remus!" I said exsasperated, one day in the common room.

"Hmmm?" Was all I got. We were in the common room.

"I know it hurts, everyone else is grieving too, but I can not take a life-less Moony. Don t you think that Mary wouldent want this? She would want you to be happy! She is probably looking down at you frowning because you are totally ignoreing everyone and thing around you. She would want you to have fun everyday! Live life to fullest! Don t you understand that Mary wanted you to be happy? Death is not something to fear, it is merely the next adventure." I said. It was quite a speech, maybe the end was corny, but I believe it.

Remus looked shocked, and so did the rest of the common room. I don t care. I ran up to my bed and began homework, it has to get done. I sort of felt bad for yelling at Moony like that, but it had to get done. He was depressed.

* * *

**_ I thought this was needed. Rxoxo_**


	19. Chapter 19: The 'incident'

**Chapter 19: The incident**

"Sev, you should just try and talk to her!" I said for the billionth time that day. We were sitting in the Library.

"Lily hates me now, ever since I called her a mud-blood." He said.

"Well I think I d be pretty pissed too."

"Well..."

"C'mon Sev! Geez whats got your wand In a knot?"

"Nothing, just Black and Potter and Lupin and that other kid I forget his name, are disappearing somewhere all the time, it really bugs me. I over heard them today talking about going to Hogsmeade. Its against the rules." Severus said.

"Sev! It s none of your business what there doing! Besides, its just the Hogsmeade rule, what could go wrong?" I said, actually a lot could go wrong. Moony could hurt someone or even kill them. I shivered as I remembered my last experience with a Werewolf-Moony.

Sev stared at me for a second, non- blinking, into my eyes, as if trying to figure me out. I tried not to blink etheir, show him I can do it too.

"Black knows you re here?" He asked.

"No, and he does not have to know if we keep our mouths shut." I said simply.

"What if he walks in here?"

"He is at Quidditch practice with James."

"Okay."

We talked for a hour, then did some homework.

I spotted Sirius coming into the Library. I said bye to Sev, then darted behind some bookshelves. When he was not looking, I bolted to the door. I peered around.

Sirius was talking to Sev! It looks like he was walking past Sev, and i think Sev said something because he stood up. Sirius looked really angry and said something to him. I have no idea what it was about, but he surely was saying something. Sev looked suspicious, then smug. Sirius walked away. I pretended to be walking into the library.

"Allie! There you are, I was looking for you." He said brightly.

"What were to saying to Snape?" I asked.

Sirius and i started walking hand-in-hand to the common room.

Sirius suspected nothing.

"Nothing of importance." Sirius shrugged. " He just got on my last nerve. With his stupid remarks. Bucking Broomstick" Sirius added and we walked through the potrait hole.

"Teasing him again?" I asked.

"Maybe. It depends on how you look at it." Sirius smirked, i rolled my eyes. When would he learn?

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Moony's full moon. We are planing to go to Hogsmeade, explore the forest maybe," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you shouldent be going into the forest, i heard it has Acromantula!" I said.

"Probably not. Arent those from a forein land?" He said.

"No idea."

"Well, anyways, i'l see you tommorw. Bye love."  
Sirius said and bent down and kissed me. He left me in the common room, up to his dormitory. I decided to walk upstairs to my bed, and maybe read.

"Hello, Lily!" I said, Lily was laying on her bed reading.

"Hi Allie! What are you up too?" She asked.

"Just going to read."

"Oh."

There was silence when i took out my book, and read a few pages.

"Allie, can i talk to you? About James?"

James? JAMES?! Does she really like him?

"Sure, no problem!" I said, maybe too cheerfully because she gave me a strange look.

"I just wanted to say that i can tolerate him now. He seemed to de-flate his head and was brave when M- .... the night it happend." She said, then looked downcast.

"Yes, Lily. Thanks, you have no idea how troublesome it was to hang outwith both of you at the same time." I sighed.

"Well, i just thought i would let you know." She said, i smiled. There defnately was something more to this.

Sam came up.

"Hey, Sam. How was Spain?" I asked. She was very tan.

"Good, but i wish i was here for ... you know." She said sheepishly. I got up and gave her a hug.

"It's okay. I'm sure she does not mind." I said. Sam released me, tears in her brown eyes and nodded, smileing.

"I'm going for a walk.' I announced. Truth was, i wanted to find Severus.

I bustled out the potrait hole, and down the corridors. I found Sev still in the library, pouring over a book.

"Hey Sev. Mind if i join you?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said, not looking up.

I sat there for a moment, with nothing to do, then a quetion popped into my mind.

"What did Sirius say to you?"

"Oh, Black just said something about the Whomping Willow." He said, still not looking up.

That was strange, the Willow? Hmm...

"Sev, what are you reading?" I asked.

"A potions book," He said, then scribbled something in his own textbook.

"Sectumsepmra.. Whats that?"

"My own spell ... for enemys."

"What does it do?"

"You ask too many questions, Allie." Sev said, looked up, on his lips a small smile.

"I like to ask questions," I said simply.

"I have homework, i'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay then. Bye Sev." With that i walked out of the library.

I walked aimlessly around the corridors. Looking at Hogwarts castle. There was much that i did not notice before. I even found this pathway trhough a tapestry. I spotted Sirius, his back towards me, I ran up to him

"Padfoot!" I said, turning him around.

"Oh Sorry!" I said, it was actually Sirius' little brother, Regulus.

"Hello, so you must be the infamous Allison Fererra. My mother was telling my father about you, she said she approves for once in her life on his choices. I must say, he made a good choice." Regulus said smoothly, i had to admit, his charm was like his brothers.

"Thank-you." I said then turned around.

"Wait, why don't you stay a while?" He said.

"I have things to do." I shrugged. Honestly, his brother hung out with the Lucuis Malfoy type, the type i did not want to be in.

"Come on. I don't understand why you werent placed in Slytherin, your family history goes pretty far back. One of the first wizard family to settel in 'the new land' " He used air quotes.

Anger swelled up inside me.

"Im not in Slytherin because i am not a power-thirsty pure-blood maniatic prat." I spat, then walked away.

It was dark out now, i had skipped dinner because i was not hungry, expecialy not for shepards pie. I looked outside and the full moon. Maybe, they boys did go to Hogsmeade, a small walk wouldent hurt. I nuslted out of thw tower, and walked through corridors. After tons of staircasses and pictures, i found the Entrance Hall. I opened the big oak doors and sat on the steps. Then i saw a figure prodding the knot on the Whomping Willow. It was Sev. Then i saw him go in. I jumped up and made my way to the Willow, Moony would be in there tonight. But as i got closer, i saw Prongs go in after Snape. I felt anxious, then they both came out, unharmed after about 15 minutes.. But Snape and James both looked angry.

- - - - -

"SIRIUS BLACK HOW COULD YOU?!" I shouted. It turns out that Sirius told Sev how to get in, and he could have gotten hurt my Moony! We were having a rather loud, cretive disscusion in his dormitory.

"I can not beleive you are sticking up for that bloody git." Sirius growled.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! NOT TO MENTION YOU BETRAYED ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR A LAUGH. BUT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SEV!"

Sirius looked like he was about you shout back, when he hesitated.

"Sev?" He said, angerly.

Oh shit. I said Sev. Not good.

"Sev? SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL HIM SEV?" He shouted. I got scared for a moment, then i felt bold.

"SINCE I BECAME HIS FRIEND,"

"YOU SPENT TIME ALONE WITH BLOODY SNIVILLUS! DOING WHAT MAY I ASK?!" Sirius shouted.

"NOTHING! i WAS HIS FRIEND BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE PICKED ON, AND TREATED UNFAIRLY."

"STILL, HOW COULD YOU STICK UP FOR HIM! HE CALLED YOUR BEST FRIEND A MUD-BLOOD! NOT TO MENTION SNOOPING AROUND EVERY OTHER NIGHT!"

I paused, thinking of what to say next.

"Sirius, you could have killed him. Do you know what happens when you kill someone?" I said, tears coming in my eyes.

"If Snivilus died, i don't think i would have minded. Infact, i woulden't be surpised if i was the one who did it some day." Sirius said coldly.

Thats struck me. How could he talk to seriously about killing another person? I know he is probably angry, but the look in his eyes made me wonder. I have never seen thisside of him.

I was totaly suprised.

"I can't do this anymore. Sirius, i don't want to be caught up in your acts, you have a side that i don't know. I need some time alone right now - "

Sirius looked shocked "No, no no no Allie don't" SIrius pleaded.

"We fight too much. I can't stand it anymore." I said quietly, taking off his necklace and held it out to him. He looked hurt, then angry. But behind his mask, i saw hurt still.

"Whatever, fine. Its not like i won't be able to get someone better." He said again. Tears rolling down my cheeks, i shook my head and left the room, dropping the necklace on the stairs. I bolted across the common room.

"Allie, whats wrong?" James said, standing. I tried to get past him but he caught me.

"Whats wrong?" He said, the 'big brother' coming out of him.

I shook my head.

"Sirius? Oh no. Is it because of what happend?" James asked, i nodded and he looked angry.

"Go on." He said quietly, making his way to his own dormitroy. I ran upstairs to my bed to cry.

**[Sirius POV]**

Allie just dumped me.

Allison, the girl i love, just dumped me because i am so stupid. I almost killed Snape.

"Padfoot you idiot!" James bursted in. "How could you say ' i can get someone better'!"

"What? You going to lecture me about amlost killing that great grease ball? Well i already heard it, so theres no need." I said then shut the hangings. I had enough of this.

* * *

**There ya go. I thought i did the whole 'tried to kill Severus' thing pretty well. But it could have been better mostlikely. Hope you enjoyed it.**

NAFLOWER and Britttt, it hin you guys know what comes next. Lizzielou, britttt and naflower thnx for the frequent reviews.

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Have some fun

**Sorry! I just couldent wait to put this upp! I have so little self-dicpline! My social Sttudies teacher would be ashamed. Enjoy!**

****

Chapter 20: Have some fun.

I spent the next week and a half, with Lily and Sam. I occasionally would hang out with James and Remus, maybe Peter. I avioided Sirius as much as possible. I also spent time with Sev, and was careful to let Sirius see. He glared at me a couple times, but i let it pass. To be honest, it really stung when he gave me looks like that. I wish this would all end and we could be back together, but it can not happen. Sirius is too reckless.

"Lily, i'm bored." I whined, in the Library, on a saturday morning.

"Go find something to do." She said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Find Mary or Remus."

"I don't want to walk."

"You are FULL of excuses." Lily said smileing and shaking her head.

"SO?" I said, totaly missing the sarcastic look she gave me.

"Ohh and little snippy. Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

NO! I miss Sirius and the fun we had, how the Mrauders and I always had fun together. I wouldent be caught in the library on a saturday morning.

"Mary would have made the library fun." I sighed.  
Lily saw right through it.

"Yes, she definately would have, but i have a feeling that your thinking of something else." Lily said.  
I totaly was.

"Lily, it can not happen again." I said.

"You guys can work this out!"

"No we can't. He said he would eventually kill him! Like he could seriously mean it, the look in his eyes. I had no idea he was capable of killing someone at such a young age. Besides, he was cruel, he said he can get someone better." I sighed. I did that a lot lately.

"Well, things will work themselves out." She said.

For the next couple of hours, we worked on some homework for transfiguration. McGonagal was teaching us the more complexe human transfiguration. How to change features in the body. The boys had a laughing fit.

"It's time for lunch," Lily anounced, and we walked together to the Great Hall.  
We walked in, the only occupants at the Gryffindor table were some third-years. Excellet, i can sit anywhere at the table, without reciveing glances from the public on why Sirius and i arent together. Whispers have been going around.

"Yum! We are having wraps today!" Sam said and sat down beside me.

"Hey Sam. Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing! But hey i wanted to talk to you after, okay?" She glanced at Lily, " In private."

"Sure, no problem." I said. I a constantly had a false-cheery front on. Something Remus could see right through.

James, Remus and Peter and Sirius sat down. Sirius as far away from me as possible. We were trying to get along for the sake of others, but we still ignored eachother most of the time.

"Hey guys!" I said, again false-cheerfully. I was really feeling like i was being stabbed in the heart.

"Hi." They said, tucking into thier meals.

"Nevermind, it does not have to be private. A friend of Alex's" (Sam was now going out with Alex from Potions.) " - friend, Addan, wanted me to ask you if you would hang out with us sometime." Sam said. I blew up inside, the perfect chance to get back at Sirius. I glanced at him, he looked up as soon as Sam said Addan. When he saw me look, he looked down at his plate. But still listening.

"Oh, that sounds fun! Addan seems like a nice guy." I added, to get Sirius angry.

"I don't know, he seems like the type who does drugs and smokes those muggle smoke-sticks." Sirius spat. I glared daggers at him. By smoketsicks, i think he meant muggle cigarettes.

"I think he seems nice. Inviting me to hang out with hiim and Sam. Of course i would love to." I said, putting extra enphasis on the words, 'he seems nice,' and 'love too.'

Sirius glared at me, then went back to eating his wrap. He was such a baby when he did not get his way.

Remus and James and Lily were staring at Sirius and I, excpecting a bomb to explode.

"I think it's a good idea if you hang out with Sam and some of her friends." Remus said. I glanced at Sirius and smiled in spite of myself, he would absolutely be outraged that Remus did not defend his case.

"I agree with Sirius. If he is the get in your pants type, i'm not allowing it." James said, i frowned.

"You two don't even know him! He could be a saint for all we know!" I snarled and got up from the table. Sam followed me. Lily was lectureing the boys on behaviour, i expect. She usualy does when they piss someone off.

"Allie, i promise he is really nice." Sam said.

"Don't worry, i don't judge people ... often." I said.

"Why don't you meet him right now?" She said brightly.

"Why not? I just have to go to the dormitory and get my coat." I said.

I walked upstairs to the dormitroy, and grabbed my coat. I glanced at myself in the mirrior. Today, i felt like doing something diffrent with my make-up. I had a smokey eye, but not too heavy. I also had some lipgloss to make my lips plumpish. I could no longer make my lips nice, due to Clark. My hair was a bit messy, but only wavy. I did not have a shower this morning.

"Lets go." I said pulling on my black cloak. Sam had a grey one. We walked down the corridors. People looked at us, probably wondering why i was never with Sirius anymore. I honestly don't know why everyone seems so suprised! It's not like i married the guy. Geez.

"Sam, i never knew you had a diffrent group of friends, why dident you tell us about them before?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's more like Alex's friends. Not mine. They are just a bunch of Hufflepuffs. They seem nice, but some of them, i don't know." She said, uncertain.

"What do you mean?"

"I think some of them do drugs. They drink a lot, i already know. But i swear i saw come powderd dragonclaw in there somewhere."

"Oh." Maybe Sirius was right ...

"But they are a lot of fun to be around! I love hanging out with them." Sam said nodding. I was reassured.

"Sam!" I heard a voice say. It turned out to be a girl with a black plait down her back. She had big, black eyes and was wearing lipstick. I had to say, i did not like the look.

"Hey Cassy!" She said and gave the girl a brief hug.

"Oh, this is Allison." Sam introduced me.

"Arent you Sirius Blacks girl?" A blonde boy piped up. I frowned. Had to bring that up.

"No." I said firmly. I saw one guy with honey brown eyes, and pale skin look up. He was pretty good-looking. He also had golden hair.  
Then a boy with darkeyes and black hair came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Addan." He said, and put out his hand.

"Allie Fererra." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So you and Black are totaly over?"

"Yes." I said, as a stab of pain went through me.

"Cool. So some of my friends and i were having a sort of get-together on saturday night. Want to come with?" Addan asked.

My first social outing, to help me ... pass. Why not? It could be fun.

"Sure, id love to go." I said and smiled. Addan smiled back.

"Good. See you around." He said and left. He was smooth i have to say.

Sam came up to me.

"Addan! and you?!"  
"no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam."

Another boy came up to me, the one with honey eyes and pale skin. And golden hair.

"Hello, i'm Amos Diggory. Allie Fererra?" He asked.

"Yep, thats me. How are you, Amos?" I asked politely.

"Good good. What about you? I heard you were going to that party." He said.

"Im fine. And yes i was planing too, why?" I said.

"JUst letting you know, those parties arent what they are meant to be, they get out of hand." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"They are probably totaly fine." I said. With that Amos walked away.

Everything would be fine. I know how to control myself. Besides, the hole on my heart that used to be Sirius, could fill again witht he fun i would be having, no problem.

-- - - - - - - - -

[Next Week]

[Sirius POV]

"Padfoot, do you know where my quidditch jumper is?" Prongs yelled out of the showerroom.

"No." I replied. I was sitting on my bed, the locket in my hand. I totaly let this go out of hand. I feel bad for Remus. Right after he lost Mary, i almsot exposed him. Probably the worst times of his life. Then i screwed things up with Allie, not my month ethier.

Prongs came into view, in his jeans and quidditch jumper.

"What are you mopeing around for? Its Saturday! We can do whatever we want!" Prongs said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Don't know. Why don't we go find Moony?"

"Okay." I shrugged. I stuffed the locket out of view in my pocket, and followed Prongs downstairs.

We sat on the couch beside Moony.

"Moony! What rubbish are you reading now?" I laughed, although, some of it was a front. I still felt horrible about want happend.

"It's Acient Runes." He said simply. I heard giggling and a sigh of frustration, i turned my head and saw Allie being pulled downstairs by Sam.

"Sam! I look ridiculos!" Allie hissed. She was so wrong.

Her dark jeans were a bit tight, and the tanktop that she wore under he sweater was a bit revealing, it also showed a inch of her back and stomache. I thought she looked good, but not the way i would like her to look. Any girl would look magnificent in that, but Allie was diffrent. i did not want her showing off herself to other guys. He hair was curly, and a bit messy. She had smokey eyes and bare lips. I caught myself looking and quickly looked away.

"You have to look good for Addan!" Sam said.

Addan? She was already going on a date? And with Addan, no less. That boy is trouble. Well not the good trouble that the Marauders are, like i am. But the bad trouble. The drug, smoking, trouble. Not to mention he gets in girls pant's as fast as he can.

"James, did you know there was a party going on?"I said quickly, maybe that was where they were going. Frank told me from Alice last week about it.

"Oh, that hufflepuff one? Should we go?" He said bluntly.

"I think we should." I said definatley and stood up. She wants to play this game, so be it.

[Allie POV}

I had no idea why Sam made me do alll this. It was just Addan from hufflepuff. I did not really care for the guy. But fun, remeber that.

We walked into the Room of Requirement. It was a full-out party alright. Alcohol was everywhere, as well as the room smelled a bit smokey. I saw a door labled "Smokeing Room" In the same place that "Bathroom" Was labled last year, probably leading to a differnt room. I followed Sam and sat down with her. She sat with Alex, basicaly sitting on his lap. Her lags were over instead. I awkwardly sat in the backround on thier private time.

"Allie? How are you!" Addan said aproaching me. I saw him look me over. "You look great!"

"Thanks, i'm good, what about you?" I said.

"Awsome. Why don't you have a drink?" He asked me, i eyed the alcoholic beverage. It was a saturday, and i was trying to have fun, why not?

"Thanks." I took the beverage and sipped it. Really strong.

Addan sat across from me.

"So, i saw Black here earlier." He said lightly. I looked around. Sirius was here? Why? I was pretty sure he was not invited.

"Oh really." I said, still looking. I spotted him chatting up some girls on the corner.

"Allie!" I heard a voice. It was James. Yay.

"Hey James." I said glumly.

"What are you drinking? Allison, you know how much alcohol is in this?" He said shocked.. to him i was innocent.

I was totaly embarassed.

"Who cares?" I said, quite convincing, James eyed me suspiciously.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled across the room. James got up and joined him, thankfully.

"SO, James like your brother?" Addan said and leaned back on the couch.

"Cousin, but he is like my brother." I said, Addan nodded.

"Want to dance?" He asked, i nodded and got up.

Most of the fourth years and under left the room. The big dogs were out now. There was dirty dancing everywhere. I was drunk by then, so i was dancing like that too. I never danced with Sirus like this. It was fun. And best of all, i had no comitment so i could do whatever i wanted. Best of all, Sirius was jealous. He did not dance with anyone, but he glared at Addan more than once. Eventully, hot and sweatey we sat down.

We talked for a while, and drank a lot. I don't remeber half the night, but i remebrd one thing.

"Allie, want one?" He said, pulling out a muggle-smoking-stick. AKA a ciggarete. I knew those things werent good, but i was drunk. I took one and followed him into the smoking room.

I took a puff, it was disgusting.

"You know, you are a lot of fun." Addan said with a laugh i smiled.

"You are too." I said, taking a andother puff.

He moved closer, we were both leaning against the wall, but he was now infront of me.

"Not bad looking ethier," He said

"Nope." I said, we were barely inches form eachother. I dropped my mugglestick and he dropped his, i squished mine into the stone floor. He placed one hand on my lower hip, the other behind my neck. I put both my arms around his neck.

He kissed me deeply, well we more like snogged a bit. But there was no passion or love in it. Soon, my sweater was off and my shoulders bare, only wearing that tanktop and i had a couple 'splotches' on my neck.. No passion or love, Just plain snogging. i coulden't beleive i could do it, but i did. Again, i was drunk and had a mugglestick. The door opened.

"Allie?" It was James, i saw Sirius in the backround, but looked away harshly, ignoreing me. He went back to the other girls.

James grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I smiled apologeticly at Addan and waved.

I can not remeber how i got to the common room. But I had a quick shower and felt a bit better. James sat me down on his bed and looked at me cautiously.

"What were you doing?" He said quietly. I was slightly sober now.

"What did it look like?" I snapped.

"It looked like you were groping that Addan drugee. Were you smoking too? I know you were drinking heavy stuff. And look at what your wearing!" He spat looking at my outfit.

"I think i look fine." I slurred a coughed.

"Bloody hell you were smoking! I thought you knew better than that!" He lectured i rolled my eyes.

"What do you care? It's my life, stay out of it!" I shouted, the left the room. I went to bed that night, thinking on how fun that night was.

[Sirius POV ]

I was just talking to some girls, to get back at Allie. I saw her dancing with Addan. Anger swelled up in me and i reacted by just talking to the girls again, prtending i did not notice. Eventully i saw her go into the smoking room, with Addan. I knew she would be smoking in there.

"What got into that girl?" James spat pacing the room. He just re-told me what we saw in the room. Something i did not want to hear. He just met her and was groping her.

"She was smoking! And was drunk! What got into her?!" He said agin. I said nothing.

"I think i know what it is ... " He said soflty. He turned to me. "Padfoot, can you talk to her?" He asked i was surpired. How did he excpet me to talk to her?

"No." I said bluntly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just do it."

"NO!"

"Why? I saw you galring at that Addan guy. I know you still lover her." James said.

"Prongs, it done with. We are not going out again. Just leave it be." I said.

"Padfoot, by the end of the month, she will have lost her viginity to Addan if you don't to something. I woulden't be surpised if she started dragonclaw." James snarled. This changed my mind. He had me at lost.

"Fine. But what am i supposed to say?" i asked.

"No idea, sleep on it." James said, pulling the hangings around his four poster.

* * *

**So? What did you think of Allie's wild-side?? R&R**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21: Hell of a job

**_A/N: BTW, i just wanted to let you readers know, that these next chapters and the last one was inspired by the song 'don't trust me' By 3OH3 -listen to it. I love it. {theres mild language.}_**

**Chapter 21: Hell of a Job**

I woke up late that morning. I was in a bad mood due a huge headache, hangovers suck. I walked down to the common room around lunch, right after i woke up. People looked at me strangely as if its wierd thing to see a teenage girl waking up at lunch. Even more wierd to walk into the common room in pajama pants and a lacy tanktop. My thoughts roamed to last night ... what was i doing..? Oh yeah, the party. Like i said before, hangovers suck. The party was pretty fun. And the best part, i forgot about Sirius while i was with Addan. Addan, He is not the serious type [no joke intened] He seems like he could not be in a realtionship, but i am not looking for one. Im looking for fun. Last night was definately fun. Well, until James started butting in to my life.

I was sitting on the table, when i heard my name.

"Allie? Can i talk to you?" Sirius said sitting down. Anger swlled up inside. How can he just talk to me like nothing happend?

"Id rather you diden't." I said coldy. I thought i saw a look of pain flash behind his eyes, but i can not be sure.

"It's important, just listen you don't have to say anything." He said sternly. I did not move but looked away from him.

"Yestarday, with Addan, i was not impressed. You were drinking heavy stuff, and not to mention doing who knows what in that smokeing room." He lectured, i rolled my eyes and stood.

"I don't give a damn what you think! You are the non-virgen, not me! It's my life, stay out of it! Merlin you sound JUST like my uncle! Don't do this, don't do that, please just leave me be!" I shouted, i was pretty snappy thins moring. Sirius looked shocked.

"Whats you problem? I was just talking to you! Sorry for being concerned - "

"CONCERNED? You are just like James... always butting into others lives and thinking they can run them. No wonder Lily always said no. I just wish i was as smart as her!" I snarled. Sirius stood now too. I was not aware of the pairs of eyes around the common room staring at us.

"Yeah, i am concerned because Addan will .. - try - to get you in bed, and James and I are afraid you will let him!" He shouted back. I stood my ground.

"What? You wanted to be the first?" I said cooly.

I knew that hit a nerve. He glared at me, i thought i saw the same pain flicker behind his eyes, and he marched up the stairs.  
I stomped up to my dormitory. Sirius wanted to be protective, i'll give him some job. I had a quick shower and pulled on my robes. I remberd all the lace i put under the skirt, to make it a bit poofy. I rembed i cut it shorter. I remberd the lace i got rid of from the blouse. I decided to give James and Sirius quite a job. I could be a slut if they wanted me too, they were so keen on busting in my life.

I slipped the skirt on, without the tights i usualy wore. Even though it was Febuary, it was bare-legged. The skirt was a little shorter that last year, my legs grew, but it did not matter. I pulled my blouse on, and unbuttoned it so it was a bit revealing. I rummaged through my trunk, i foud what i was looking for. Instead of the plain Hogwarts shoes, i put on the black stelleitos that i had from a couple years ago. They were a bit small, but i charmed them to be bigger.

I glanced in the mirror.

"Short hemmed fluffy skirt, black heels, blouse low cut, what to do with my hair." I said puzzled. My hair was growing longer, it was now down to the bottom of my ribs. It was in dignified curls today. I grabbed my hairbruth and combed it through, a lot. Eventully, it was wavy and messy, but a good messy. I smiled and walked dwonstairs and grabbed my wand and stuck it in my waistband. Sirius and James wanted to protect' lil ol' me' then they are going to get a hell of a job. I walked downstairs and eyes followed. I was making a statement.

"Allison! What are you wearing?!" Lily said, i winked and steped out of the portrait hole.

"My dear, it's Febuary!" The fat lady said, i shrugged and kept on walking. The boys must be at lunch now, they werent in the common room.

I walked down the corridors confidently, more like strutting then anything else. I wanted to makean inpression. I was starting out new, people would know me as Allison Fererra, not Sirius' girl. 'Claack clack' wrang out through the corrdors, heads turned. I heard some wolf-whistles. Sev came up to me.

"Allie, what are you wearing?" He hissed.

"I am making a statement." I said firmly.

"On what? Look at me i'm a skank?!" He said. I knew he meant well, but it came out wrong for him.

"No! Sev, i needed a fresh change, people need to know me as Allison, not 'Sirius' girl." I used aire quotes.

"Who would want to be known as Blacks girl?" Sev spat. I forced a smile. Truth was, i still loved him. But i had to move on, and this seemed like the best way to do it.

I walked into the hall, strutting. Sev went to his repective table, and me to mine. I sat with Remus and James and Sirius, hopeing to get their attention.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I said bubbily, but looked directly at Remus and James. DId not look at Sirius once.

Thier eyes went wide, i snuck a tiiinny glance at Sirius, i saw him, looking nervous. He gulped.

"What are you wearing?" James said scandalized.

"My uniform..." I said.

"Allie, you should go and change," Remus said.

"No." I said simply, but firmly.

"I will not have those ... kids from that party oggling and staring at you all day. Who knows what they will be thinking? No one needs to be thinking about whats under your robes." James said.

"I don't care. I can wear what i want too." I spat.

"Allie ... theres a line, and you crossed it." Remus said slowly.

Sirius was saying anything. I had to take this up a notch.

"Well, maybe ill go sit with my other friends." I snarled and left the table. I walked over to the hufflepuff table. I never really thought about HOW these kids got into Huflepuff. They must have changed throughout the years.

"Hey guys, can i sit with you?" I asked nicely.

"Allie - wow." Addan said looking at me. He smiled and moved over. I sat beside him.

" I like the new look." He said, i smiled.

[Sirius POV]

Since when did she dress like that? And she totaly just left us to go and sit with that guy...

"Padfoot, how did that talk with her go?" James asked.

"Badly. She started out with saying she did not want to talk to me, then started saying how it was none of busniess. I told her Addan would get in her pants as fast as he could, and she made a remark that made me very ... angry." I said, trying to shrugg it off.

"What was the remark?" Remus asked.

"Forget it. The point is, we need to keep an eye on her. She will get in to Serious trouble."

Prongs laughed.

"Sirius trouble. Yes i can see that." He laughed.

"Prongs, even I quite that joke." I said.

"Since when where you protective?" Remus asked.

"Moony, i still care for her." I said quietly. Remus' eyes understood.

"Padfoot, i think you need to win her back somehow. I know you still love her. You have been going out with her for almost a year." Prongs said, i sighed.

"Can we not talk about me? She even said that i was not welcome in her life, and she was practically sucking the life out of Addan the other night." I said abruptly. I always hated talking about my feelings. It's so girly.

"Okay, no problem. Moony, how is that potion coming along?" Prongs asked.

"The potion for Allie? Its doing great. I think the date it will be ready to drink would be in the Easter holidays." He said. My eyes strayed to Addan and Allie. Ugh, even thier names went together. Jealousy furied inside me as she was gigiling and playing with his hair. I saw his eyes glance at her body once in a while. I was outraged.

[Allie POV]

"The party was fun last night, sorry about James behaviour." I said

"No problem, it was fun while it lasted, right?" He smiled, and i giggled. Why am i gigleling? I only did that around S...him. But this giggle was differnt, it was fake.

"Why don't you hangout with us today?" He asked.

"Sure, i'd love too." I said and played with his hair a bit. Flirting came natrual to me, but i can control it. But it was fun. Honestly, i thought that Addan was piggish and a bit rude, but i don't care. He made James and Sirius angry.

I walked past the Gryffiondor table with Addan, and some of his friends. I recived glares from Sirius and James but i smirked.

"Here." Addan said, handing me another muggle-smoke-stick once we got outside. I took it but hesitated to light it. His freind looked at me strangely and i lit it up. I took a long drag, it was still gross, but it was not as bad as yestarday. It was suprisingly calming. I was shaking with cold, but it went un-noticed.

We fineshed our mugglesmokes.

"Can we go back inside?" I asked chattering. Addan nodded and led me inside. I glanced James and Sirius walking down the Entrance hall talking. I smirked.

I winked at Addan and leant against the corridor wall, he smiled and instantly put his arms around me. I flung my arms around his neck and we kissed. It was very fierce, no passion or love though. I was silently laughing. But of course, my mouth was busy...

"Oi!" I heard the voice of James say, then Addan was pulled off me.

"James, drop it." I snarled. I looked at Sirius, his face held loathing.

"No! You are not to be out snogging in public! Expecialy with him!" He jerked his thumb towards Addan.

"You do not run my life!" I said. Addan looked at me to him, wondering who would explode first.

"Um...Allie ill see you later." Addan said and left.

"Look what you did!" I hissed.

"Your seeing him?" Sirius asked, his voice sort of disgusted.

No, actually i wasen't. We were more like, snogging buddies.

"No, i'm not." i said matter-of-factly.

"What the bloody hell are you groping eachother then?" James snarled.

"It just sort of .. happened." I shrugged.

"Well, stop it!" Sirius said.

"No, and i already told you to stay out of my life, Sirius." I spat. It hurt to tell him that so coldly.

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, then he stalked off angirly. James looked at me beweilderdly.

"Can you stop giving him a hard time?! You make him feel bad all the time now! Just because he was looking out for you!"

"It's not my fault! He is the one who said he can do better, i gave him that chance. He is the one who wants to be all buddy-buddy with me right after it happened!" I said, James had no idea.

"Well, guys can be idiots! Just stop torturing him!" He said. It was all BS.

"It's his fault!"

James looked at me exsaperatidily. As if i failed to grasp a point. I shrugged and walked off, he caught up with me and sniffed my shoulder, i jumped in suprise.

"You have been smoking those muggle-sticks again, havent you?" He said suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" I snarled.

"They will make you sick!" James said, again frustrated.

"They are fine. They make me calm down." I said.

"I don't like the sound of them." He said.

We paused, we were at the poitrait hole. James mutterd the password and we got in.

"Go change, please." James said the last time. I nodded and went upstairs. Once i had my tights on and proper shoes and my shirt buttoned up, i went out to find Sev. He would understand... Maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 21. Wow this is getting long! So, tell me what you think!**

-hannah;xoxo


	22. Chapter 22: Jealousy

**Chapter 22: Jealously**

Not to long, it was already April. I also, was a rebel. Or thats what Lily would call it. I hardly hung out with them anymore. That is, the Marauders. I still hung out with Lily and Sam. Occasionally with Remus, but not really. He lectured me to much. My grades dropped, and teachers gave me a suspicuos look. Lily lectured me a lot too, until i snapped one day and she stopped. I smoke those muggle-sticks now, they are a bit addicting, but relaxing. I am not going out with Addan, and i see him frequently making out with other girls. I don't care. I make-out with him too, but only to make me ... forget. Lessons just ended, and now i was walking to the grounds.

I stepped outside, and took out a muggle-smoke-stick. I lit it up with my wand and leaned on the stone walls, and took a puff.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice, it was Lilys.

"Notihng." I shrugged.

Lily took the muggle-stick out of my hand, and stomped out the light when it hit the ground.

"You will get sick!" She lectured. I rolled my eyes and walked away. She followed.

"What is the matter with you? What happend to the sweet, innocent, nice Allie i was best friends with?" She asked. I stopped and turned around.

"Lily, everybody changes." I said, thinking of ... him. "And, i think this me is here to stay." I said coldy and walked away.

If Lily wanted to ditch me because i'm not some pansy little wimp anymore, she was not a true friend. Anyways, there is a party going on tonight, i'm going forsure. I could use some partying.

I walked into the grounds, inserch for someone to talk to. I saw Bertha Jorkins peering around the greenhouses, there must be something going on there, lets have a look. I also peered around the greenhouses, and almost lost my footing.

Sirius was kissing Florence behind the greenhouses. This disgusted me. Come on, like HER? He said he could do BETTER. Not to toot my own horn but please. A fire raged inside me, i had to let him see me kissing someone ... someone i am not afraid to kiss and someone he hates... SEV!

I ran as fast as i could in serch of Sev. I left him at History of Magic.. I spotted him walking down the third-floor corridor.

"Allie, what are you doing?" He hissed as i grabbed his arm and practically dragged him dwon the stairs.

"I- have- an- idea!" I panted. "What if you wanted to make Lily jealous? And i want revenge on...someone."

"Black?" He said, bored.

"Um.. yeah. Okay so all we have to do is go somwere they can both see us.. and we just pretend okay...we just need to kiss..." I said.

"Kiss? Why?"

"Because that will get them!" I said frustrated. Honestly, Lily would not care, but Sirius would.

"And this will get Lily?" He said, i was still dragging him to the entrace hall.

"I'm sure of it," I lied. He smiled smugly.

"Okay, but its only pretend, isent it?" He said.

"Tottaly pretend." I re-assured.

"Fine then. But when and where?" He asked. We stopped and we were standing in the entrance hall.

"Umm.. i don't know. I know Sirius is behind the greenhouses, and i think i saw Lily go back to the library..." I said nervously.

"No, she's there." Sev said, pointing to the big oak doors. We hid behind a body of armour, and Lily walked out with a couple of girls. They headed to the lake.

"Perfect, they can both see us from the beachtree... Lets go!" I said and dragged Sev outside.

"Stop dragging me!" He hissed. I let go and walked faster. All too soon i was leaning on the beach tree, i was nervous, how gross would this be?! Poor Sev, he looked very nervous at what Sirius and James would do to him after.

"Lets get this over with." He said placing his hands on my waist. I glanced around, Sirius was looking, he was walking away from the greenhouses and aimed a curse at Bertha, but he stopped at the sight of us. I smirked. Apparently, Lily was looking because Sev leaned in. I closed my eyes and waited. Then, his lips touched mine. I kissed him deeply, he kissed back. I was a little grossed out, but it was not that bad. Mostly because i knew it was pretend.

It did not last too long.

"Levicorpus!" A voice shouted, it was Sirius.

"Sirius! Put him down!" I shreicked. He glared at me.

"NO." He said coldly and kept Sev in the air.

"I will get you back, Black!" Sev shouted.

"I am so sorry Sev." I said. "Expeliarmus!" I cried and Sev flew to the ground, whist i caugh Sirius' wand.

"Hey! Give it back!" He shouted.

"No." I said, mimiking his voice. He glared at me, it said i need to talk to you, now.

"See you later, Sev. Sorry about - him" I said, jerking my head at Sirius. Sev walked away and i follwed Sirius behind the greenhouses. He wanted to talk in private.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me my wand first." Sirius said calmly. I leant against the greenhouse lazily.

"No," I shrugged. He glared at me, losing his patience.

"Whatever Allie. What is the matter with you? Snivillus?! What the hell?" He said angirly throwing his arms in the air. I tried not to smirk.

"I think you a being tottaly stupid." I said.

"What happened to you? You used to be so nice, and innocent. I hear you're smokeing and drinking now?" He said angirly.

"The thing is.. i met Addan. He opened a whole new world to me. It's called fun! Not the stupid little things we did, jokes, pranks, christmas tea! This is real fun! Parties, get-togethers and drinks and muggle-sticks!" I said.

"Addan? He started this?" He said angerily, steping forwads, i steped back into the wall. He was too close.

"If you must know, i did! Or matter infact, you did!" I shouted. It took me a minute to realize what 'id told him. He started it. He gave me a look of dawned suprise and knowlege.

" i did this? When..." He said to himself, the he looked up at me.

"Lets get this strait, you dumped me!" He said.

"Because you did something so stupid and foolhardy!" I screamed. He looked sorry he ever said that.

"Allie, i'm sorry. Please, just forgive me. I miss you." He said quietly. I turned away, i was not giving in.

"No, later Sirius." I turned but he said something again.

"You probably liked Snape even then, thats why you stuck up for him." Sirius said.

"Shut-up Sirius." I said queitly but he continued. He was such a immature prat.

"Probably love him? Do you?" He sneered i turned around, fire blazing inside me.

"NO! I DON'T! SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE A GIT! YOU THINK I LIKE HIM BECAUSE I DEFENED HIM AGSINT YOU BECAUSE YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM? I SWEAR YOU ACT LIKE A TWO-YEAR OLD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU THINK THAT I DID NOT LOVE YOU?" I shouted and ran away. I was pretty sure he came after me, but i shut the oak door and ran into the nearest broom cupboard. I did not mean to say the last bit, the you think that i did not loveyou bit. Me and my big mouth.

"Allie?" Sirius' muffled voice came from the hall. I cried silently. Eventully he walked away, serching.

I sat in the cupbord, crying. He had no idea. No idea how much it hurt to tell him that. To break-up with him. I certainly did not want him out of my life, or never talk to him again, but it had to be done. I could let my gaurd down, and let him in. I would let in to his smile, eyes, lips, humor, and everything. I would tell him that i still love him and miss him and by the next day we'd be back. That can not happen.

About twently minutes later, i walked out of the closet, mascara and eyeliner dripping down my cheeks. I ran to the nearest bathroom, and washed me face. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Once i was clean, i steped out of the bathroom, and walked to the great hall for dinner. I needed some fun.

I did not sit at the Gryffindor table, like usual, but i sat with the Slytherins. Not too many of them wanted me there, but Sev said it was fine, as long as he was not busy with his other friends. He was actually sitting at the end of the table, by himself.

"Hey, Sev." I said brightly. Maybe too cheerfully, because he gave me a startled look.

"Are you OK?" He asked me and examined my facial features.

"Yep, why wouldent i be?" I said, and took a sip from my pumpkin juice.

"I saw you talking to Black afterwards." Sev said, sipping his juice as well.

"Everything is fine." I lied and ate my lambchops quietly.

"Look who it is." A voice drawled. Lucuis Malfoy and Narcissa just sat infront of us.

"Snape, you with this one?" Narcissa asked, Sev shook his head.

"Lucuis, Narca." I said purposely to get her mad.

"Narcsissa!" She spat.

"Bless you." I cheekily as if she just sneezed. She sneered at me and i sniggerd, Sev gave me a strained look.

"Got some cheek on you still i see. Yet, you spend less and less time with Black. And why, might i ask are you sitting at this table?" He droned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"To sit with Severus." I said.

"Snape, are you going to let her sit with you in OUR presence?" Malfoy sneered, Sev looked uncomfortable. Then turned to me.

"Allie, talk to you later, okay?" He said, i glared at him for a moment, then brightened up again.

"No matter, i can go to the Hufflepuff table." I said and strutted away.

[Sirius POV]

"Why can't she just sit at her actual table?" Peter squeaked. I shrugged and watched Allie as she made her was to Addan. Her skirt seemed to swing with every step.

"Padfoot!" James said, pulling me out of my trance.

"What?"

"What sounds better, Forbidden forest or Hogmeade tommorow night?"

"James can we talk about this later?" Remus whined.

"Forest." I said absentmindidly as i watched the girl gently kiss Addan. She was so gentle, even in this state. He looked at her body, then kissed her deeply. She looked flabberghasted at first. The monster that was threatening to get out roared. I had to admit now, that i was jealous. Also, angry at Addan for starting this, because i certainly did not. I never wanted her to do this. Snape also had me jealous, because he had no right to kiss her ethier, its disgusting. AND she even sat with him at the dirtiest table in the hall. It's sickening. Somehow, i had to get her back, as a friend or girlfriend. I was gratefully take ethier one.

* * *

**I know there have been a lot of day-to-day stuff, but do not worrie! This is leading up to something!**

-Hannah'xoxo


	23. Chapter 23: The Bad Idea

**Chapter 23: The bad idea**.

"Moony, can i talk to you?" I asked timidly. Remus was a bit moody lately.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know what day would be the best day to drink the potion." I said.

"The day after tomorw," He said, looking up at me.

Oh no, i had to go to that day!

"Moony, i have a surgery to go to." I said seriously.

"You have to pick one or the other. What is the surgery for?" He asked.

"My brain."

"Skip the potion. This is more important." He advised.

"I can do both." I said.

"No, you can't." He argued.

"Fine." I sighed, and walked away.

It was around quarter-past nine. Dinner was done and it was the last day before the Easter Holidays. The day after tommorw, i was going for my surgery at about my fainting. I also, in the same day, had to drink the Animagus potion. How would this work? I can try taking the potion the night before, or in the monring...

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as i put some lipgloss on.

"Party." I said not looking from the mirror.

"Be responsible. Last week you passed out at the Room of Requirement." Lily warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Be back around two, don't wait up." I murmerd, running down the steps and outof the portait hole. I walked down the corridors, on my way to the seventh floor. This last week i have been in bad spirits,i needed this.

"Allie!" I was greeted as i steped in. I smiled and took a firewhisky bottle from Addan.

"How are you?" I asked, sitting down.

"Good, you?"  
"Fine." I said, taking a swig of the whisky.

We danced, drank and smoked those muggle sticks. The party-goers shouted and cheered. It was amazing.

There was plenty of food, i ate a lot. There was also some drinking games going on. I joined in some of them, but not all. I was not that good at drinking games, most of the people there did more than i have. But i could say somethings. It was actually a lot of fun, i had fun. I never knew how much boys noticed me. I usually gave all my attention to my friends, but a lot of good-looking guys talked to me. But since Addan invited me, i payed attention to him. More than once, he left me for a couple of mintues to fend for myself, when he went and snogged some girl. I hardly cared. He was a little rude and pigish.  
"Having fun?" He asked me a little bluntly. He must be a bit tipsy.  
"Yes! This party is amazing!" I said over the music, maybe a little more cheery then i should have done, because a girl a few feet away gave me a funny look. Addan was sitting on the couch, i was sitting on the beanbag chair, sipping my Old Odgens Firewhisky. I had one other bottle already, well i shared it. So maybe half. Normally, Fire whisky is supposed to be in shots, but not me. I can take that stuff easily.  
"Hey, how are you?" A boy tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a dark haired and eyed boy. He was scrony, and not that good looking. He smelled of alcohol, and slurred his speech.  
"Um...fine." I said turning around.  
"Holllllld on!" He slurred, turning me around. I wiped his hand off my shoulder and stood. Addan stood too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from that creepy, drunk kid.  
"Stupid kid." He mumbled.  
"Addan, where are we going?" I asked, puzzled. We were out of the Room of Requirement. He was leading me down to the kitchens.  
"My common room." I heard him say. I was a little drunk, so no alarms went off in my head.  
"Okay." I giggled. Must be a make-out session.  
He mumbled a password i did not hear, and led me into the room. It looked like mine, except the yellow and black walls.

"C'mon." He said pulled me faster up the dormitory stairs. I felt a little nervous, but again, a little tipsy, so i noticed nothing wrong. Yet. When we got in, he shut the door and i sat on his bed, he looked at me seductuivly. He smiled and leaned in. We starting kissing, then it turned too full-out snogging. He flipped me on my back, and it went from there.

- - - -

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, crying, and running down the halls. Addan was chasing after me. My blouse was unbottoned, and i had a great slash on my chest, by my collarbone. It hurt like hell.

"Wait!" Addan yelled, chasing after me. I was bawling, and had a headstart, he could not catchup.

How could i let this happen? It happened so fast, i had no idea. I ran faster, trying to escape him, i never knew this would happen, not in a million years.

My hand was clenched over the slash, blood was leaking through. Then his hand grasped my arm, i fell to the floor. He mumlbed something and held his wand to me. I used all my stength and kicked him. He coiled and i tried to run. Faster and faster i went.

"My dear, what had happened to you?" The fat lady asked. I guess a crying,bleeding and slashed, blouse un buttoned a little ways down girl, looked alarming.

"Spattergroit!" I gasped, the tears and the slash was weakening me, and i could barely talk.

"Allie!" I heard behind me, i ran in and slamed the door behind me. I almost fell due to the amount of blood i was looseing. I could hear it hitting the floor. SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT. I ran as fast as i could to the dormitory, but i was caught by a pair of strong arms. Good thing too, because everything was blurred and i was dizzy.

"Allie, whats wrong?" The voice said, concerned. It was Sirius, thank Merlin. I shook my head and tried to get out of his cluches. I kept on trying.

"ALLIE!" He said firmly,a almost shouting and he shook me a little. I stopped and looked up at him. My chest was hurting a lot, but i moved my hand. He gasped.

"What happened? PRONGS! MOONY! WORMTAIL!" He shouted, and lifted me into his arms. Instantly the boys were at his side.

"Sweet Merlin! What happened?" Prongs asked, and turned white. I clutched my slash, blood leaking through my fingers. Sirius ran with me in his arms, to the Hospital Wing. Remus and James followed. Peter, was not there.

"You will be okay." He kept whispering so only i could hear him. It soothed me.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Remus shouted when we got in, Sirius layed me by a bed and James sat in the chair and held my hand.

"Sweet Melrin! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey said. "I need you boys to wait outside. Quickly! She is loosing a lot of blood!" She yelled, the Marauders left, reluctantly.

Then, everything went black...

- - - - - - -

I woke up, dazzed. Everything came flooding back, my eyes started stinging and welled up with tears. I cried silently. How could i let this happen?

"You awake?" A tender voice said, it was Sirius. I cried even harder.

"Don't cry. It's okay." He said and grasped my hand. No, no no no no no!

"What happened?" James asked from the foot of my bed, Sirius was sitting in the chair on one side, Remus the other.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

Remus smiled at me, i felt better.

"H-h-h he did it." I stutterd.

"Who?" said James grimly.

"Addan, h-he tried to rape me." I muttered. I felt Sirius tense in my hand and James stood up.

"When i said n-n-n-no he slashed my chest." I said. Sirius was very white.

"You just got away with your life." Remus said quietly.

"How?" I asked, my voice was very high.

"Lost a lot of blood. You are being transfered into , since you have the surgery tommorw." James said. Sirius was awfully quiet. He looked up and gave James and Remus a nod. They left the room so only Sirius, an sleeping first-year and i remained.

"Allie." He started, he looked nervous. "The last time we talked, i said some things, we both did. I did not mean any of it. How do you think i would feel if you died? I would be misreable. I am so sorry for acting the way i did. I could never imagine loosing you, i realied how much you mean to me, and how much i really missed you. If you died, i would not know what to do. When you ripped my heart out, and was with Addan, i wanted to murder him. James was the only one who stopped me. Honestly, i care for you a lot. And ..." He paused. "I still and always did, love." He ended. My heart flipped. "You don't have to be with me again, but can't you please talk me again and still be my friend?"

"Sirius." I managed to make out, he looked up. "I am so sorry." I whisperd. He held my hand tighter and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, i missed that so much. I looked into his eye and saw emotion. Sorrow, love, compassion, and worry.

"I never stopped ethier." I said queitly. He did not hear me. I took a deep, quivering breath, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thats it. Chpater 23, wow this is getting really long! We are already in March to April. I thought i could have written this better, but idk. I have Exams so im a bit busy, getting behind on my writing. Review!

-Hannah'xoxo


	24. Chapter 24: The Dream

**Chapter 24: The Dream**

I was transfred to as soon as the Potters were there. My gash was fixed, but there was a scar. Lucky me. I can no longer cover up my scars. Sirius and i stilll had some issues, but we were at least friends again now. I could talk to him again. I still did not give the boys any details about Addans ... atepmt. They were keen on finding out.

"What happened exsacly?" James ased through clenched teeth.

I did not want to talk about it, but whatver.

"Well, we were just partying like usual, had a couple drinks and muggle-smoke-sticks, then we snogged a little bit.."  
"Then, this drunk kid, tried to talk to me. Addan was angry or something, and took my hand and practically dragged me up to his dormitory... -"

"That did not set an alarm off in your head?" Sirius asked astounded, anger hinted in his voice.

"No." I mumbled.

"We were snogging again, more fiercely. He flipped me on my back on his bed. It went from there. He threatened me." I said quietly. There was a pause.

"I'm going to find Mum." James mumbled and left the ward. Sirius and I were alone. I started to cry. I have no idea why. Maybe it was the thought of not being with him again, and the pain i got when we ended it. Or maybe i ws still shaken up from the other days events. Sirius saw me crying and pulled me into his arms. My head resting on his shoulder.

"Why? Why diden't you listen to me?" He pleaded quietly.

"I don't know. I just.. I am so stupid!" I cried into his shoulder, he held me closer.

"Your not stupid, but i really want to beat the crap out of him." Sirius said. "Why did you not listen to any of us?" He pleaded again.

"I don'y know! Merlin, i need a muggle-smoke!" I said, ripping away from him. I was a bit moody.

"No, i gave them to Moony. You arent aloud to have them." He said firmly. I glared at him.

"I need them! I payed good money for those!" I snarled.

"Who did you buy them off of? How much were they?" He asked lightly, but i could tell he was angry at me.

"Uhm... I bought them off of... Addan... They were about a galleon a piece." I murmed, looking down.

He looked down at me, disspointed.

"I can't beleive, you of all people.. This can only increase your illness!"He lectured. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. Theycalm me down, much better then anything else, mind you." I added, a bit of acid in my voice. He looked at me in disbelif.

"Wow. You are a bit snippy lately." He said. I was furious. He just sitting there, laughing at me while i was having a panic attack without my muggle-smokes!

"I want to talk to Moony." I said distictively.

"Why?" He arched an eyebrow. I gave him a glare and he nodded and left the room. Moony came striding in. Hah, my glares always work.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked and sat down.

"Yeah, first off, can i have my muggle-smokes back?" I asked polietly.

"No," He said firmly. I glowerd but continued.

"Well, then do you have the potion bit on you?" I asked. No way was i going to pass up this obetunity.

"Yes.. but you can not have it right before your surgery!" He said.

"Yes i can! Look Remus, i am not willing to give up this opertunity! Just let me have it and it will be fine." I said sharply.

"No, it will make you sick!" He said firmyl and stood, i was too quick.

"Accio!" I shouted, and a small purple vile came out of Remus' coat. I grabbed it when he missed his swipe. I opened it and gulped it down. I started to shake, and i couldent breathe. Remus was telling me to stay calm, i must look like i'm having a seziure. Everything was blurred, and i can hardly hear anything.

- - - - -

"Allie? Can you hear me?" I heard. I opened my eyes and Healer Stone was over me. I looked around the room, Remus was glowering at me, James and Sirius looked angry, but confused. Mr and Mrs Potter just looked plain confunded.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, Remus looked at me and widened his eyes. The potion must have contradicted with the medicine they used on me.

"Did you consume anything today?" Healer Stone asked me suspicious, and arched his eyebrow. I couldent tell him about the Animagi potion! What was i supposed to say? Everyone was looking at me intently, i could feel blush creeping up ny neck.

"Uhm...yeah." I answerd, not daring to look away.

"What was that?" He asked. Crap. Think Allie think! Umm..got it!

"I actually....umm... I had a muggle-smoke-stick Healer Stone." I lied. I have to say, everyone looked shocked, including Remus. James and Sirius glared at me, then at Moony for suposidly letting me have one.

"Cigarettes?" Healer Stone asked. I nodded. "Sure."

"Allie! You must stop pulling these stunts!" Mrs Potter said angry, Mr Potter sighed and sat. They had no clue what kind of 'stunts' i was trying to pull.

"Allison, do you know the effects of Muggle Smokes? They can kill you, and give you tons of Muggle illnesses that neither of our worlds can cure yet." Healer Stone said seriously. I nodded and looked down. It was a lie, i can not get my freinds in trouble. Mr and Mrs Potter looked at me in dissopointment. They lectured me about thiier use, and stuff like that. I noded and went 'mhhm.' whenever they asked me a question, it seemed to work. Finally, it was time for my surgery.

"Okay Allison, we are just going to put you under for it, then you will need to saty in the ward for one day." Healer Stone said as everyone left the room.

"We will be in the recovery ward when you wake, dear." Mrs Potter said from the door.

"Okay, we need to you to breathe deeply into his mask, then you will fall asleep. You will not feel or awake during the surgery." The Nurse said. I took the mask from her hand and breathed deeply. I think it has amnormeta scent in it or something, because i could smell Sirius' cologne in it. Then, after three seconds, i fell asleep.

- -

I woke up in a daze; at first everything was blurry. I could see four figures sitting on both sides of my bed. They came into focus as Mr and Mrs Potter, along with Sirius and James.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs Potter asked, putting her hand to my forehead.

"A bit fuzzy." I murmerd. I also had a pretty big migrane.

"Want a bit of chocolate frog?" James asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Another voice was heard.

"How are you feeling Allison? Dizzy, sick, or do you have a headahce?" The nurse asked. I opened my eyes reluctantly and nodded.

"Here, drink this potion then get some rest." She instructed and handed be a goblet full of sickly orange liquid. I gave a disgusted look and gulped it down. It soothed my headahce, but made me sleepy.

I closed my eyes.

I was walking through a meadow, following a snow-white wolf. She looked back, then ran up again. I had quite a job keeping up with her. Finally, she stopped and sat. Waiting. Until, a great black shaggy dog came out of the forest, the animals nuzzled. The great black dog licked her forehead, and they sat, side-by-side. They would nuzzle once in a while, both of thier tails wagging. I watched, intensely. Finally they moved. Rusltes came from the trees.

A great snake and Ram came. First they circled the wolf and dog, then, attacked. The Ram attacked the Great black dog, the great snake sprung at the white wolf, and bit it nermorus times. I reached for my wand. It was really slippery, which was unsual. I darted for the animals, but a force wooshed me back. Then, all became dark.

"No, no, no, leave her alone!" A voice said, it sounded like James.

A voice laughed, a high,cruel laugh. It was unnatural.

"James!" A woman screamed, it was Lily.

I heard running, some spells cast, and then more footsteps.

"Arrrggg! Lucuis, how does this happen?" The high, cold voice said.

"I do not know, my lord. The Potters keep slipping away..." Lucuis said. Or, the voice of him did. Wait, Potters?

"We must put a end to this...once and for all." Said the voice. Then the blackness shifted, into a room.

James was there.

"Crucio!" Said a voice. James screamed and witherd. I tried to help him but all i could do was watch. "Avada Kedavra!" The cold voice said, i screamed. James was dead.

"Crucio!"The voice said as another figured formed. Lily. She screamed for James, me, Sirius and Remus. And sometimes for a person named Harry. I have no idea who that is. "Avada Kedavra!" The voice said, i screamed once more and she died. Remus came into view.

"Ahh, the werewolf. Crucio!" The high voice said. Remus witherd and shouted. His knees raised to his chest. He looked of tremendous pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" The man said, and Remus died. I screamed for him.

"Ahh, the Black sheep of the family." The cold voice chuckled. Sirius was on his knees, glaring up at the man.

"Crucio!" The man shouted, Sirius screamed and held his hands to his head.

"Sirius! No!" I shouted, but i was held back.

"You will have to kill me." Sirius mutterd, looking up.

"Avada Kedavra!" The cold, cruel voice said. I screamed and fought, but i could not move as all of my closet friends lay there dead, and i had to watch them.

Then, everything blurred and dissapeard.

I was walking slowly. I was walking through a field. Not just any field though, it was a wheat field. The grass was long and yellow. I grazed it through my hands, peacefull.  
Then, the atmosphere changed, everything went jet-black and i felt as if i was being squeezed through a tube. Then, i landed in the bank. Gringnots. I heard shouts, and ran. As fast as i could. My wand was held at the ready, and i was darting through the caves. I saw a burst of fire from the end of one tunnel, i quickly changed direction. Then, i saw light. I made my way into it, and went into the Gringnotts hall. Goblins looked at me strangely. I gave no intrest.

"Hurry up! She can't get away!" A voice said. It was more like a hiss. I could hear footsteps behind me. The people and goblins in the hall were shrieking and glareing. Then, i tripped on the hem of my robe. I fell to the floor, my back against a great marbel pillar. I looked up, my lip cut. The Man infornt of me was pale, he had red eyes and resembled a snake. There was a young woman beside him, looking triumphly. She had black hair and high cheekbones.

"You coward!" I spat, glaring daggers at the man.

"How so?" He asked lightly. Anger behind his slits for eyes.

"You fear the thing that is the least to be feared of! You take innocent lives because you are weak!" I shouted, breathing deeply.

"How dare you!" The Woman shreiked. I almost had to cover my ears.

"Bellatrix, i plead you not to talk. If i mist die, id rather not hear that shreikish voice." I snarled. She looked enflamed.

"Dear Woman, my loser of a cousin has actually displeased his dead parents once again! And to think his mother once approved of you!" She spat.

"Bella, please. I would think that is enough." The pale man with red eyes said. He looked at me.

"You are a coward, Riddle." I snarled.

"Avada Kedavra!" The pale man said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhgggggg!" I woke up screaming bloody murder. The ward was dark, only a single candle was lit, and it was fadeing. Some other patients stirred, but made no sound. There was no one sitting by my bed, they must have went home or something. I stared around, my breatheing heavy and shallow. I layed back down and started at the celling. What was that dream about? My death? And who was Riddle? The man looked something like you-know-who, but it couldent be...

* * *

**Wow, were getting through these things fast, arent we? Already at 24...im going to have to start the next fic soon... ahaha. What do you think? **

**R&R**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25: Caught

**Sorry for the spelling/grammer/typo errors. I am currently writing this on notepad, and i dont have a beta.**

**Chapter 24:Caught**

The Easter holidays passed way more quickly then they came. Mrs P. was fussing over me non-stop, as if i would drop at any moment. It was really annoying. Remus got rid of my well-paid muggle smokes ("You need to quit!"), i was a tad moody all week. I totaly fliped out at anything and everything. Mr P suggested that i find a replacment, like gum or something. There were three problems with this:

1- If i make a replacement, it most likely will something fatty. I would end up gaining a lot of weight or become unhealthy (which was one of the things smoking did to you.  
2-Where was i suposed to buy all of it?  
3-Nothing is the same and i most-likely would get bored with it.

I spent my holiday doing revision for the upcoming exams in June. They drew closer day-by-day and had to be prepared. Sirius and James simply refused point-blank to even consider picking up a book. I also, did not completely ignore Sirius, but i had rules. I was never left alone with him, i never flirted with him and i tried my very best not to mention Addan around him or James. Now that two people that they hate, wait three. Malfoy, Addan and Jason. But they hated Malfoy before i met him. Wow, stacking pretty high. How do i end up in these situations? Anyway they still were pretty mad. They planned to ambush and hex him, but i stoped that, i still had uses for him. They decided pranks were good enough for him, which i did not get into.

We were currently stepping off the Hogwarts Express into the Hogsmeade Station.

"C'mon Allie, lets find a carrige." Remus said, as i stopped and looked around.

"Yeah..yeah.. i will be right there, go on." I said absentmindedly, with a wave of my hand. Remus gave me a puzzled look and dismissed it. He joined the boys in the carrige.

Truth was...and i know it was a bad idea and that the Marauders would kill me if they found out...i was meeting Addan in private.

Yes, i know its stupid and everything, but i had to buy my muggle-smokes off of him. I can stop whenever i want...but i choose not too. Thats what they all say! A voice in my head said, i ignored it. When i saw that Hagrid had left with the first-years, and that the carriges have gone, i made my way.  
I walked swiftly, with my hands in my robe pockets down the road. The general Hogsmeade village was about a minute walk away from the station. When i got there, not too many shops were open still. The Hogshead and Three Broomsticks were still open. I walked down the dark street, and into the Hogshead bar. I thought no one hear would care about my buisness, unlike Madam Rosemerta, who knew Dumbledore. Only a couple of people were inside. Some dark-hooded figures where talking in a corner table. As first, i thought they were death-eaters, but they seemed to talking in a diffrent language. There was also a man and a woman. The woman looked supiciously like a hag, the man looked like he was purple...it was wierd. There was also a person, male or female that had a long viel over his or her face. He or she was ordering fire whisky shots from the bartender.  
Ahh, the bartender. He eyed me suspiciously then started cleaning his glasses again. Her looked vaugley familliar, but that was absurd because she had never seen him out of this bar. I sat down on a near table to the door. The bar tender had white hair and beard, not too long but not cut clean. He had blue eyes and was old. No where hear as old as Dumbledore, might i add. Or so it looked.

A boy came through the door and sat down infront of me, Addan.

"Hey gorgeous, how've ya been?" He asked cheekily. I glared at him.

"Lets get this over with. I want a pack of 40. How much?" I said hastily. The bartender looked as if he was hearing us.

"Not so fast, i want a butterbeer." Addan said, signaling to the bartender. Soon, the man approched us suspiciously, handing Addan his drink and took his money.

"Hurry up! So is that forty galleons?" I spat.

"Yes, geez Alls, whats wrong with you?" He said slowly. He put the package on the table and i looked it over. It was satisfying enough so i payed him his money and stood. The Barman looked at me then put his head in the emerald fire behind him. This worried me incase he was alerting people. He talked quickly and quietly. I left swiftly. I had to leave before Addan caught up with me.

I was going to take the boats the first-years usually use to get to the castle. I planned on skipping the feast, to not cause suspicion. They always left a single boat behind. Since these took you to the grounds, unlike the carriages that led to the school gates, it would be so much easier.  
The lake was very dark and fore bonding. I never had the opportunity to take the boats, so i had no idea how to work them. I cautiously steped into the small boat, but it just started towards its destination. Easy, just sit back and enjoy. I am so lucky it's a clear night. I looked up and the almost full moon. It looked like in a couple of days The Marauders would be out. Of course my surgery had to mess up my plans. I could be animagi like them, out in the night. But no, Clark ruined that, like almost every other part of my life.

I saw the giant squid lazily swiming around the nightime waters.

If i got caught, i might be expelled, or suspended. Most of all, I'd get disappointed looks from everyone. Professor Dumbledore, the other professers, students in the halls (not too many) Mr and Mrs Potter, and most of all my friends. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black.  
They would be so angry with me. If i was caught, would it really be worth it?  
Yes!

No...

Maybe...?

Ahh! I have no clue! These things are amazing, but UN-healthy. They totally calm me down better then anything else, but are illigal in Hogwarts.  
Something moved in the water by the boat "Lumos!" I whispered and peered over the side, it turns out it was just the Giant Squid. I was a little nervous, he was too close to the boat for my liking.

Remus once told me the squid was friendly...

Sev said it was despicable.

In the middle of my thoughts, everything became darker. I looked around and realized i came into a tunnel. An idea flashed through my mind. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a purple muggle marker. I always keep muggle utensils around, just in case. My quil would break if it went across this rock. I quickly un-capped the purple marker, and wrote 'A. G. F. was here!' across the wall of rock in medium lettering. Now everyone would know i was here. Eventually, in time it would ware off, but not in a hurry. I smiled of accomplishment and put the muggle marker back in my bag.  
The boat slowed into a small harbour-like moor. The boat stopped at the bank and i climbed out. I pushed the wall of leaves from a low-hanging willow branch and steeped into the Hogwarts grounds. This was going smoothly. I could see the castle lights from here. I strolled up into the big doors, and sat on the steps. I took a fresh ciggarete out of the pack, and lit it with my wand. As soon as i smoked it, i felt relived and calm. I was just about done, when i decided to step inside the big oak doors.

"Allie! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!" I heard a voice behind me say. It was James and Sirius coming towards me. I quickly hid my hand containing the smoking muggle-smoke behind my back.

"I just decided to skip the feast, and take a stroll around the grounds..." I lied. Since meeting Addan, i was much better at it. Sirius arched his eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked, lifting my hand and seeing the lit muggle-smoke.

"ALLISON! Where did you get that?" James snarled and grabbed it out of my hand.

"I-i bought them.." I stutterd, fully knowing what was coming.

"From who?" Sirius said in a deadly quiet voice. I stiffined.

"A-a-Addan." I said quietly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU DOING AROUND HIM, ALONE?" James shouted.

"Buying this! And it cost my forty galleons, so you are not having the lot!"

"Accio!" Sirius said and pulled the pack out of my hands.

"Give those back!" I said and reached for them. He was a head taller then me so it was a hard task.

"You are not aloud to have those! I am so dissopointed in you! God damnnit what happened to you? Now, you just act like some slut, smokey-drugee -" James contiuned on, naming horrible things.

"James, stop it." I said quietly.

"- like some whore; by the way, since when did you sit at the Slytherin table? You -" James contiuned.

"James." Sirius said rationally, i ignored him.

"Shut-up, James." I said deadly whisper, he continued.

"-girl who will probably ending up working corners! I do not want that for you! I'd be glad to help you out Allie, but you have to co-operate." He said, as if talking to a two-year old child.

SMACK!

I hit James so hard across the face, that it was cherry-red where my hand mark was. He looked at me shocked, so did Sirius.

"James, i-i-" I stammered, looking at me hand. How could i have just hit him?

"No. Allie you completely changed. I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours. Just stay away from me." He said and walked off, leaving me with Sirius. I grabbed the bag out of his hands and walked outside, he followed me.

"What was that?" He said quietly, sitting beside me on the front steps. I already had a new-muggle smoke in my hand. He did not bother taking it from me. I hid the bag from him.

"I dont know. I just lost control... he is right." I said quietly, my voice cracking due to tears threating to fall.

"I am a slut, whore and a drunk. I smoke all the time, i belong in some sort of ward, where i can't harm anyone! Ever since w -" I stopped, i almost admitted that this all started since we ended things.

"No, your not. You are just confused." Sirius said lightly, pulling me into him so i rested in his shoulder.

"Your wrong. I was stupid. I felt intimidated by him and his friends, like i had to do whatever to fit in with them. Sure it was fun while it lasted, but it is not worth it. My grades are down, exams coming up. I lost a lot of my friends... i almost got bloody raped!" I sobbed.

"That was not your fault." Sirius said sternly. "But why would you go back to him, to buy this rubbish?" Sirius said, reaching over and grabbing the bag out of my pocket. He threw it down the steps.

"I, i thought i needed it. Because im weak and stupid. My life has been so wrong and terrible lately. With Mary gone, so violently too, and loosing Metemorphamagus powers...and the Animagus potion going wrong...its all going down the drain! And ive been so lonely, and too myself. No one knows how i feel!" I said, crying. Sirius sighed.

"You are never alone." He said and leaned his head on mine. I felt content, like this was right. But i was slowly slipping back to him.

Then, the oak doors creaked open, McGonagall looked down upon us.

"Ahh, ms. Fererra, there you are! I got a message that you were left in Hogsmeade, young lady! And Black wha-" She started to say, but then saw the bag of muggle-smokes. Her face hardened.

Oh crap.

* * *

**I originally was going to stop putting them up so fast...but i felt genrous. =] I usualy put something up every second day, and i felt that was too fast. Im working on the end of this fic right now, and i comeing near. Hope u liked it!**

**R&R**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	26. Chapter26:Caught,Cows,andTransfiguration

**Chapter 26: Caught,Cows and transfiguration**.

"Fererra, Black, come with me." She said sternly. We reluctanly follwed her into the Entrance hall, on the way to Dumbledores office. She spent no time wasting on lecutreing us on how disspoineted she was in us, how we shamed Gryffindor. I felt so bad, i knew something would go wrong. Sirius had to feel the wrath too, but i would set things strait in Dumbledores office.

"Sit." He said smiply, as we stepped in. The hard wood chairs were uncomfortable. He turned to us looking somber.

"Why, may i ask, did you have a bag of thirty eight muggle cigarettes?" He asked lightly.

"Please, professer, Sirius had nothing to do with this, I bought them, they are mine and i pay full responseability." I said, although my voice was a bit high and cracky from recent balling.

"Very well, Sirius, you may leave." Dumbledore said. He glanced at me, worried and left with a nod. When he shut the door, i was turned too.

"Now, i trust from recent events, you know the conseqences from these things?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"Is there a certain reason why you began with them?" He asked lightly, waving to the bag, i nodded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. Something about his twinlking blue eyes told me i could trust him, without judgement.

"Yes, sir." I began. He nodded for me to continue. I told him about all my worries, well most of them. How Marys death and Remus short depression took a toll on me. I told him the effect of these, and he merely nodded and understood. I told him about Jason, and my powers. I told him about surgery ( i did not tell him about the animagi potion) and i told him about Addan. All about him.

"Addan will pay his consqeuences." He merely said. I grunted and continued. But, i did not tell him my feeling for Sirius. Somethings i need to keep secert.

"Being a teenager in times like these is very hard, but you must keep strong. There is no need to resort to things like these." He said, waving to the bag. "Now, since i beleive you have had your lesson and that your recond is resonably clean, a simple week of detentions is in order, and i will dispose of the muggle-cigarettes. You may leave, i beleive Mr Potter would like the speak to you." Dumbledore said with a smile. I nodded and left. I closed the door quietly behind me. The mascara was seeping down my cheeks from crying I did not bother to wipe it earlier. The staircase reached the bottom and i steped out. Sirius was there, sitting beside the gargoyle.

"You were in there a long time. Allie, whats wrong?" He said and stood, he was a good head taller then me, and he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I just have a week of detentions." I said and smiled a watery smile. Not fake, like the ones i used in the past months, but a real one. One of joy. Just from seeing him there waiting for me.

Sirius hugged me close, so close i could hear the beating of his heart.

"I was so worried. I have something to discuss with you though.." He said cautionsly as we made our way back to the common room.

"Yeah?"

"I... i just wondered when this all happened. Or, why did you do this when we split? Why did we split?" He asked. This was going to the wrong direction.

"Umm..." I said, i really did not want to talk about this. We got into the common room and sat on chairs. I just couldent discuss this with him right now.

"Sirius, i think i should keep this to myself." I said quietly.

"Why? I think this is my buissness." He said, placing his hand on mine, but he stiffened. He was not getting his way easily, he was a bit of a baby when it came to that. He obviously really wanted to know. My stomache flutterd, but i quickly removed my hand from under his. I had to change the topic. "I want you back, friend or more." He said. This scared me, next time we split up it was terrible. If it happened again, i don't know if i could withstand it. I had to get him off my back, i knew how to do it... but it would rip his heart out.

"Excuse me, got to go find Addan." I said as polietly as i could and stepped towards the potrait hole. He stood infront of me.

"No, i dont want you ever to be near him again." He said firmly. Hatred etched in his features at the very thought of me going back to him.

"Sirius, let me go! I need to buy more...things off him! And... i want too see him!" I lied, pushing Sirius out of my way. He looked at me stunned. Then he started to talk very loudly. Not yet shouting but not keeping it quiet etheir. "Allison! What the hell? You just told me how much you hate him, how much you depise those muggle-smokes! How much you despise yourself!" He shouted for all the common room to hear. I turned around, glaring.

"I can not beleive you!" I hissed. He just told the common room basically my whole amount of secrets, or what i think about myself. and i just warmed up to him too. I dashed up to the dormitories and got into pjamas. I cried myself to sleep that night. I know im such a crybaby, but why does this always happen to me? It was such a horrible day.

- - - - - - - - -

The next week was probably the most lonley and despressing week of my life so far. I was almost completely alone.  
Since i hit James, he has not talked to me. Sirius said something once in a while, but i merely replied with a small hi. Lily tried to talk to me but i did not respond too much. I sat alone at the end of the table at meals, and worked alone in class. I spent my free time by myself, doing homework or walking through the grounds of the castle. This depression took over my addiction to muggle-smokes. I havent been up to even getting them. Besides, i had little money on me to buy more.

"Allison." A voice said briskly, coming behind me as i was leaving Transfiguration.

Its was McGonagal.

"Yes?" I said wairily.

"You are currently getting below average in transifugration! You used to be far above it! So, i have set up with a tutor." She said.

"Who?' I said, bored.

"Ethier Sirius Black or James Potter. Both are expetionally well in the subject." She said.  
James...or Sirius? No way. No way no way!

"Anyone else, please professor!" I pleaded. She looked at me sternly.

"They both have top marks. I beleive you would perfer them to a student in Slytherin?" She said, as if reading my mind.

Now, James has not said a word to me at all in a week. He might just torture me the whole time. Sirius, on the other hand, i made some progress with. He at least spoke a few words to me in the last week...He even said sorry the other day.

"Are you sure...what about Remus?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head. "Potter and Black have higher marks in the subject, Ms. Fererra." She said simply. I made my decision.

"Sirius then, proffessor. Thank-you." I said wairly. What a fun time this would be.

"Okay. First remidal session will be in my classroom after dinner on Tuesdays." She said brisky and walked away. What fun. Tommorow was Tuesday. I currently just fineshed Tranfiguration and was walking down the halls towards lunch. I sat at the table by myself, again. Today, we were having grilled-cheese sandwhiches and tomato soup. I skipped the soup. I quietly ate; i saw McGonagal talking to Sirius. He did not seem to angry or anything, just acepting.

[Sirius POV]

"Aww Minnie, don't you think that detention for that prank on the Slytherins should be canclled, due to my teaching?" I asked as nicely and sweetly as i could. She gave me a puzzled sort of look, and walked away briskly.

"Is that a yes?" I called after her, no answer. I shrugged and walked to the table.

"Wormtail! You spilt juice all over the table!" Prongs hissed and Wormtail cowerd. Moony rolled his eyes.  
I glanced down the table, and saw Allie eating by herself. She looked so lonely, Lily has not even talked to her in a while, from what i heard, they had a bit of a spat. Come to think of it, the last time we talked, she was just warming up to me again then jumped away. I can not beleive that she would even THINK of going near that rapeist again. Maybe i can fix things while i tutor her in Transifureation.

"Hey guys, guess who i am tutoring in Transfiguration?" I said, taking a bite out of my grilled-cheese.

"Wormtail?" James joked. I snorted and tried to answer. " O' Awie"

"Padfoot, chew your food first." Moony lectured.

"No, Allie! Apparently her work is under average all of a sudden."

"I thought she was one of the top of the class." Moony said thoughtfully, i glanced down the table.

"Obviously there is something wrong with her. I think she's lonely. Look at her!" I pointed to her down the other end of the table. She had her head bowed, and ate her sandwhich silently. Once in a while taking a sip of her juice. She never strutted anymore, she also never was enthusiastic. I saw her trying out her patronus in the common room, barely a whisp of smoke.

"I think she misses her friends." Moony said, then looked ponitedly at James.

"What?" Prongs said bluntly.

"James.." Moony said.

"She hit me! Across the face!" He said.

"Prongs, mate, you deserved that one. Thats what you get calling a girl a whore,slut, and many other names. You are so lucky it was just a slap. Ive delt with much worse..." I said shrugging. It was true.

"Still, she hit me!" Prongs whined, but he gave me a look that plainly said 'i deserved it'.

- - -- - - - - - - -

[Sirius POV}

Dinner was going to be quite an affair tonight!

"There he is!" James whipserd to me. We just saw Addan walk past, we were hiddin behind the dorway of a secret passage. As Addan walked past, we follwed behind him. I grabbed a small pill out of my pocket, and held it in my hand. When James and i walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the table, close to the Hufflepuff table. James smiled at me and handed him the pill.

"Nice and easy..." He mutterd, as he was using a banhishing charm to get the pill into Addans food. When it was in, James and i just waitied.

"This should get him, Padfoot." James laughed.

"Sure will, Prongs." I watched at Addan picked up his food and started at his meatballs, Prongs and I had identical evil grins.  
Addan ate his meatball, then coughed and sputterd, grasping at his throat. Then out of no where......

BAM

Addan was no longer a human person, but a great cow! He was standing by the table, utterly confused. By the way, he looked hidious! He had no idea what happened, but Dumbledore and McGonagal looked right at Prongs and I. We laughed hysterically with the rest of the other houses, Gryffindor laughing the hardest. The best part was, that he could not remove the spell! Only McGonagal could. But she had to find thr right spell. He was like that all day, and the next morning. We still had lots more pranks in mind for him, all just waiting to be produced.

Thats what he gets messing with our girl, the filthy bastard.

* * *

**Okay, so i think the prank could have been better, but i had a brain fart. Im starting the next fic right now, so i might be a little busyy. Updates most likely will be more spaced out. i have a surpise for you all next chapter, i think you will like it! Ive been wating for it for a long time and here it is!**

**R&R**

**-hannah'xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27: Confessions and Cars

**Chapter 27: Confessions and Cars**

"Come on Allie, try harder i know your capable!" Sirius said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. We were having a tutoring session in McGonagals classroom. She was elsewhere.

"I-am-trying!" I hissed. Truth was, i was trying but not too hard. I was trying to transfigure one of the tables into a fawn. I was sucking, bigtime.

"You are not chaneling your energy right. It's not there." He sighed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh Shut-up, im not comepletely hopeless. Im going to get a snack." I said and made for the door, Sirius stopped me.

"You can eat something once we finesh this session." He said sternly. Since when did he care for learning so much?

He was too close, his face was inches from mine. I got locked into his eyes, and he leaned forward a little bit. I moved back quickly and crashed into a desk. Im so gracefull.

"Fuck!" I said. I totoaly flipped it over and fell over the desk. I was laying on the ground, on top of the up-turned desk. Sirius grasped my hand and pulled me up.

"Not so gracefull, are you?" He teased.

"Lets just get this done." I said, lifting the table. Truth was, i was shocked my stomache dident burst open, buterflies where everywhere. He almost kissed me, i wish i let him...

"Okay, but i just wanted to talk to you about something..." Sirius said timidly.

"What?" I said absentmindidly. I was trying to concentrate on the spell.

"Ever since the surgery, after one of the nights, you seem a little distant. I dont know, it was just a feeling i got." He said sheepishly. He was somewhat right, i mean i was a little skiddish since i had that dream. I kept having it once every two weeks at some random night... it was wierd.

"Uhm...its just something sily." I implied with a shake of my head.

"It's probably not silly." He said. Sirius sat down against the wall opposte and patted the ground behind him. I smiled and sat beside him.

"It was just a nightmare i had. I kept having it a couple times but i think they stopped." I sighed, then looked up at him.

"Want to tell me the nightmare?" He said quietly. I nodded and told him the whole thing.

I always remeber my dreams, its wierd. I told him about the deaths i 'wittnesed'.

"It was really wierd..." I shrugged. "I woke up screaming bloody murder."

"It was probably just a dream. But i don't want you to drone on it, however depresng or sad it was." Sirius said soflty, he pulled me into a hug. His strong arms around me made me feel safe, as if he would never let anything happen to me. We broke apart. I wish we haden't.

"Anyway, continue." He said i nodded.

"Next, i was walking a wheat field, at dawn, Its my favorite part of the day - "

"Why is your favorite? Sorry, diden't mean to inturput..." Sirius said, adding his goofy grin.

"I like it because it's reassuring. Times like these, the war, is like the darkness. Dawn is the representative for light. A new day will always come, fresh and pure. Somehitng that says things will always keep going. Like after this war, when it ends, we will be happy again. Ahhh...i don't now how to explain it..." I smiled at Sirius, he was smiling too.

"I think you can." He said. Something about his steely gray eyes told me to trust him. I went on.

"Well, it is sort of like...a new start! When you are in the middle of a war, dawn prooves that things will get better. It's just the beautiful ending after the hard part." I said simply, with a shrug. Sirius was staring at me. I was instantly locked into hs gray eyes. We connected. His face was an inch from mine. He placed his hand gently on my cheek, and closed that space.

Wow.

I was kissing Sirius Black! Again! Magnificent! It was like a thousand birds erupted out of my stomache, i felt light headed. He gently kissed my lips, soundlessly, then backed up. He looked at me, waiting for my response. I then, kissed him. This time, it was passionate. Somehow, our tounges got mixed in. I felt like i could fly.

"Allie," Sirius said, after about a minute of this. "I love you." He said, then kissed me again.

"Sirius, i was really stupid." I said between. He stopped.

"We both were. I really missed you." He said.

"You have no idea."

"I couldent stop thinking about you! When Addan and you got involved, i wanted to rip him limb from limb...same with Snape... But i tried my best to accept it...and let you be. I thought it was what you wanted." He said.

"Sort of, but i really just wanted to stop thinking about you, with Addan. It worked when i was drunk and high, but it always came back. When i saw you kissing Florence, i kissed Snape to make you jealous.." I replied, then kissed him again.

"Allie, please be my girlfriend again, please." Sirius asked, looking down at me. I smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I'd love too." I said.

We went back to our snogging.

No doubt, i was far too deep in to say no. I mean, so suddenly too. I was back.

We spent the next half and hour in his dormitory, just laying around and talking, maybe some random kisses here and there, lots of snuggleing. Tottaly abandoming the remidal transfuguration/ The best part was, no interuptions. I was back with Black.

Hehe that was funny!

Boy, do i love that kid.

We were laying on his bed, i was resting my head on his chest.

"Sirius?" I asked. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Mhmm?" He said. He was stroking my hair.

"Want to make this fun?" I said, a sly grin falling on my face. I sat up and faced him.

"How so?" He asked, with the same sly grin, and a arched eyebrow.

"How about we don't tell the guys, see if they can figure it out by themselves? I just want Lily to know." I said wickedly. He laughed his bark-like-laugh.

"Prongs and Moony would piss themselves! Lets do it!" He said, i laughed too. Then, we returned to our snuggling, snogging and talking. Not too much talking went on after that though... our mouths were too busy.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily and I smiled and made our way down to the common room. Holding a box with the game of Monopoly. Her parents sent it to her to show her pureblood friends. We walked into the common room and placed it on the table. The Marauders were sitting on the chairs by the fire.

"Whats that?" James asked us, as we un loaded the pieces.

"A muggle game." Lily replied, not looking up.

"It's called Monplay, you prat." Sirius laughed and sat down at the table. I laughed.

"No! It's called Maplo!" James said, also sitting down. Peter followed him, quietly.

"You both are wrong, it's Monopoly." Remus sighed and also sat down. By then, we had all the pieces laid out. I was the dog.

"I want to be the car!" James whined.

"No! I'm the car!" Sirius said, taking the car from James and playing with it. James whipped the car out of Sirius hands and tried to crawl away. Sirius tackled him. Lily and I smiled at eachother. Again.

"Remus, your first, move five spaces." I advised. He nodded and moved his player. He was the thimble.

"The players don't even move by themselves?!" James said, scandalized. Sirius got the car, and was setting it behind James' shoe.

"No, like i said it was a muggle game." Lily said impatiently. James tried to charm the players, but it did not work.

"James, move eleven spaces." I said, James moved his player.

"I'm in the jail! What did i do?" He asked. Lily laughed.

"You are just passing through, James." She laughed. James perked up and smiled.

"I'm James now?" he said slyly. Lily looked caught. "I meant Potter." She said quickly. Everyone rolled thier eyes, except Lily and James. James was staring fondly at her, Lily looked a little creeped out. Sirius, who was sitting beside me, took advantage of the scence and whispered in my ear.

"I think they are warming up to eachother." He leant back, i nodded once. I snuck a glance at Remus, who was looking at both of us in turn.

"My turn." I said hastily, and rolled the die. I rolled a three. It landed me in 'go strait to jail'

"Bugger. Haha James you can visit me!" I said and put my piece into the jail.

"Tut tut. Allie, you are a bad girl." Lily laughed. Sirius leaned in again.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered. I giggled. James cast us sucpicious looks.

"Worm, your turn." Sirius cleared his throat, and said gruflly. Peter timidly rolled the die, and landed on a railroad station.

"Can i buy this?" He asked. Lily nodded and read the price to him.

Wormtail bought all the Railroads, but Remus won. James came in last with a mount of no money, Sirius, second last. I was in third, Remus second. Lily won, it was not much of a shock, she knew the game back to front.

Later that night, i was sitting with Sirius in the common room by the fire, hand-in-hand. No one else was in the common room.

"So, you think they found out?" I asked. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Prongs and Moony looked suspicious for a little bit. We will find out soon though, i am really tierd. I should be going to bed." Sirius said and yawned. "Coming with?" He joked. I smiled.

"No, Padfoot. Its best i go to my own dormitory for sleep as well. Night." I said. He perked my chin up with his finger and kissed me gently. We both stood up and walked to our dormitory stairs.

"Goodnight, " He said and winked. I smiled, same old Padfoot, and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling errors and stuff, i didnet have time to fix things. What did you think? Its almost over! I'm thinking of how to arrange the events of the third story to make the ending of the trilogy better...any idea? R&R**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28: The End of Term

**Chapter 28: The End of Term**

"Can i have a footrub?" I asked in a sweet voice, battng my eyelashes. I was sitting with my back against the headboard of Sirius's four-poster bed. He was laying across on the other side. He eyed me warily.

"You really want one?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Fine. But you owe me." He grunted and rubbed my feet. I sighed and relaxed.

"Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Wanna go or stay back?" I asked, shutting my eyes.

"Thats sounds fun. You know...i owe you a cat." He said slowly. I opened my eyes.

"A cat ... ? Oh yeah! From Christmas right? Padfoot, you don't have too...i missed your brithday!" I reasoned. He can't just buy me a cat.

"So? I owe you a Christmas present. And a birthday present. Yours was last month. It's June now." He said, still rubbing my feet.

"A little to the left...thanks. Anyways, Sirius, really, a cat?"

"Yep. We can go to the Magical pet shop in Hogsmeade." Sirius said, he stopped rubbing my feet, i crossed my legs.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He grinned.

There was a silence, not awkward through. I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade with Sirius. I havent done that in a long time. He grabbed my hand and squeased it. I looked up and smiled.

"Has James and Remus and Peter said anything yet?" I asked.

"No, but most likely they will bring something up before bed." Sirius shrugged. I nodded.

"We can present ourselves to the world tommorow." He joked.

"Yeah, more rumors." I sighed, but shrugged it off.

"It will be fine. If anything, jealous girls will be whisperering." Sirius said and flashed me one of his winning smiles. I threw a pillow at him.

"Get over yourself, Padfoot." I laughed.

"Its reaaaaally hard." He whispered. I winked. He came closer. I smirked. He wrapped his arms around my waist, i was leaning against the headboard, sitting on his lap. We kissed, fiercely. It was brilliant. Sirius was starting on a new 'splotch' on my neck, when the door opened.

"Bloody hell?" James shouted. Remus came in behind him. Sirius and I sprang apart. A wide grin floated on the boy's faces.

"Aahh...er...umm..Allie and i ....umm....yeah.." Sirius babbled and started rubbing the back of his neck, ruffling his hair. Somethign he did when he was nervous. Then he cleared his throat.

"When did this start happeneing again?" James asked, sitting on his bed.

"Like...a couple days ago. Since my first remidal Transfiguration session with Sirius.." I said, i was clearly nervous. Remus just kept smirking. Like he did before.

Sirius scooted over to me and picked my up, placing me sitting on his lap. I laughed and James grunted. Apparently, he still had some issues. Remus sat down.

"I'm happy both of you two finally came to your senses. These last couple of months have been...terrible." He croaked. "I would love it if the girl i loved was back with me." He mumbled.

"Oh Moony." I sighed and got up, hugging him. "We all still miss her." I said. He nodded. I returned to my seat with Sirius. He kissed my temple.

"So James, how are things with Lily?" Remus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Great. She tolerates me now! She even called me James a couple times!" He said frantically.

"Easy there. Just be nice and stop hexing people. You should get far along." I said logically. It of course, was the truth.

"Yeah, maybe stop stalking her and watching her dot on the Marauders Map she might become a little less creeped out." Joked Sirius. James grunted and Moony rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, just deflate your head a bit." I advised, glancing at Sirius. Of course he had to make that comment.

"Well, i have homework to get too, see you guys later." I said and stood up. I walked over and opened the door. Sirius got up behind me and walked me to the door. He leant against the doorway while i stood on the stairs.

He kissed my cheek. "You have no idea how much i missed you." He said quietly.

"I might have some sort." I replied and decended the stairs.

**[Sirius POV]**

I walked back into the room ruffling my hair. I was actually a bit nervous to what Prongs would say to what he walked in on. I sat on my bed.

"So, how did you get her back?" Remus asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't know. It just - happened. She was talking to me about a nightmare she had, mind you, it was terrible. Then she talked about dawn and...i just could not take it. I acted without thinking, as usual. I had no idea what she would do. But i kissed her, and she kissed me back, thank merlin. Im just so glad she acepted it and we patched things up." I told them. Honestly, what would i have done if she hit me right there?

"Lucky, mate. If Allie was angry, you would get a right slap in the face." Prongs said. I laughed.

"Thats better then getting your heart ripped out, isent it?" I said quietly.

"You have no idea. Lily loathes me. I love her, Padfoot. She just won't even listen to me." Prongs sighed. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You just need to be patient and wait, show her how much you care without embarassing her. Or, you can move on. But i have a feeling that Lily will come around sometime. I think it is worht the wait, mate." Moony said. I nodded.

"Lots of things are worth the wait. I wish i only was smart enough to think of that in 4th year." I mumbled. Fourth year was the year that i met Nancy Galaway. She invited me to this Seventh year party, we both got drunk. You can see what happened next...

"So i should stop asking her out in public?" Prongs asked puzzled.

"Yes. Maybe you should give her some space, too." Moony implied. James nodded. "Maybe."

From then on, i told Moony and Prongs about Allie's dream. They thought it was dreadfull and agreed with me. Tension was a little high, so we changed the topic to quidditch. It went from there.

"Im shocked Lily hasent fallen for these muscles." James said, taking off his shirt and standing infront of a mirror. He flexed with all his mite. "Its the perfect build for a chaser." He said proudly.

"Thats nothing." I smirked, and took off my shirt and stood infornt of the mirror. I flexed too, i had a bit more bicepts because i'm a beater.

"You guys asked for it." Moony laughed and joined us. He had scars everywhere. Considering how he looked, he actually had quite a build. "The ladies love battle scars!" He said. We laughed.

"We'll tell the ladies those are from us." Prongs laughed.

"What about you, Wormtail?" I asked across the room. Peter stood and mutterd. "I don't have much of a build." And sat down, reading his magazine. Prongs and i laughed while Moony rolled his eyes and sat down. Poor Wormy.

- - - -

[**Allie POV**]

"This one is cute!" I said, pickcing up a white cat.

"It looks like a fluffball." Sirius said, taking the cat from me and holding it at arms length. I rolled my eyes and put him down.

"I want an old cat." I blurted. Sirius arched a eyebrow at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...if a cat has been in here its whole life...thats sad. At least the cat would have a family before it died." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius just shrugged. We walked around the shelves of animals, finally i stopped at the perfect cat.

The Cat was old, but not too old. Maybe a couple years. She was pure-black. Jet-black. She had huge, lamp-like misty green eyes. Just like the cat collar i had back in my trunk.

"Isent she perfect?" I said, picking her up. She purred. "Here." I handed Sirius the cat.

"AArrgg!" Sirius yelled, as the jet-black cat took a swipe at Sirius with her claws. I laughed and took her back.

"I guess she does not like the Padfoot side of you." I chuckled.

"Hey, thats one evil cat!" He Gasped.

"She's perfect." I said again, and walked to the front counter.

"Ahh, her name is Magia. It means Magic. Ironic, isent it? She's been here for four years, born here, infact. She will be quite a handfull, i assure you." The Lady at the counter said. She had poker strait blonde hair in a messy bun, and looked about middle-aged.

"I'm sure we can manage." I repied.

"We?" Sirius whispered in my ear. I smirked but said nothing.

"Alright, she's 100 Galleons." The Lady said. Sirius pulled out 100 Galleons from his pocket, and placed it on the table. We left with my new cat. We got a free purple collar and harness with her.

"Why did you saw we? That cat hates me!" Sirius chuckled.

"Because, i want you to help me take care of her! Nt the yucky jobs ethier, just playing with her or somehting. She might start to like you." I Implied.

"Idont know, the cat still is...evil. Haha those eyes scare me a bit." He said as the cat looked up at him. I laughed.

"Only you would say that, Padfoot." I said.

"Wow, this cat likes to go for walks." Sirius said, as the cat pulled ahead. As we passed people whispered and pointed. We must be a site, Sirius Black, the hottest guy in school, walking and with his arm around his ex girlfriend. Something he never did. Also, to the public eye, he stopped caring about me when we broke up. Not to mention his Ex-girlfriend, who now was his current girlfriend, was Allison Fererra. The newly appointed 'bad girl' of the school. Who happened to be walking a black cat. I chuckled in spite of myself.

"We must be a sight" I sid, Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh.

"A damn sexy sight." He said, i snorted.

"Do you think we are allowed to have cats in the Three Broomsticks?" I asked. Sirius nodded. "As long as you keep hold of her." He said. Then eyed my cat as if it were evil.

"Padfoot, the cat is not evil!" I said, picking her up.

"Not evil, persay. More like grumpy." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "It's just a cat." I said.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks, and looked around. We saw James, Remus and Peter sitting at a table. We joined them.

"A cat!" Peter, said, scandalized and tried to shield himself from the animal. Peter, being a rat, ironically was allergic to Cats. Magia purred and setteled herself into my lap.

"When did you buy her?" Remus asked, reaching over and scratching Magias ears.

"Sirius just bought her for me. Its a late Christmas Present." I said. Sirius put his arm around my shoulders and i moved closer. As i looked around, people whispered and looked at us. I have no idea what the big deal is. Lily and Sam came up to me.

"ALLIE?! You?! AND SIRIUS?! AGAIN?!" Sam said, i laughed and nodded. Lily cooed over my cat. "Allie! She's so cute? Whats her name? Can i hold her?" Lily said quickly, as James gazed. She seemed not to notice.

"Her name is Magia, Sirius bought me her, and yes you may hold her." I said, handing Lily the cat. Magia seemed to like her.  
As i was looking around the pub, and absentmindidly paying a part in the conversation, i noticed a face in the door window. Sev was waving at me, flagging me down. I got the hint.

"Uh..be right back. I want a Chocolate frog." I said hurridly and got up. I ran to the door and outside.

"Sev! Hey! Whats up?" I gasped.

"Nothing...i just heard you were going back out with Black. I can't beleive you!" He snarled as we walked up the street towards Honeydukes.

"Yes. So what?" I said slowly. He eyed me. "How dare you go back to him? Thats filthy blood-traitor! Allison, you can do so much better...maybe someone in Slytherin. But Black?"

"Yes, i did go back to Black." I hissed.

"It's ethier him, or me." He said cooly.

"What?" I said flabberghasted.

"I'll tell you what." A dawling voice came from beihnd me. Lucuius Malfoy, with Narcissa draped over his arm, came up beihnd us. "You were always a blood-traitor, Fererra. But you at least had more edge when you hung out with Addan. Black and Potter are a couple of blood-traitors. You also hang out with a filfthy half-blood and a mudblood." He snarled.

"Levicorpus!" I spat, but missing Malfoy as he jumped out of the way. Narcissa fled to the sidelines.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked lightly, but hiding rage. I turned around and saw the Marauders behind me. Sirius came up infront of me.

"Not anymore, Black." Malfoy hissed.

"Sev, i'm sorry but if you hang out with this...trash, i don't thnk we can be friends anymore. Your more like them then you think." I said cooly, and turned on my heel. The boys and I walked away, Peter more timid then usual.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I said.

By the end of the day, Magia had her green collar on, and i carried her around everywhere. Sirius and James got detention for hexing Malfoy and Snape in the halls. Sirius and i pledged our love with more snogging before bed, and James asked Lily out, again, just to be turned down. A typical evening.

* * *

**THATS IT FOLKSS! THE END! ---- JUST READ THE EPILOUGE AND THE AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU PLEASE =]**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29: Epilouge

**Epilogue**

The year-end exams went by smoothly. I think i passed them all with flying colours, except for History of Magic. Who would pass that subject with O's? The posibility of beaing a Healer was becomeing clearer boys all passed, with good marks too. But Peter failed one test, Potions. His best subject is Care of Magical Creatures. They guys ususally complained that the breaks between classes, being ten minutes long were too short, the stopped once i told them that at Merlin Acadamy, breaks are five minutes. They stopped complaing and went on with thier day.

The train ride back from Hogwarts was wonderful. Yes, it was sad to leave the school, but i would see it in two months. Magia seemed scared of Hoot, who was locked up in his cadge.  
It seemed like the last couple of months with the Hufflepuffs dissaperard. We would still have sore spots, but we could pull through. I havent smoked in two weeks, and i dont drink as much. Mosty because my friends hid the firewhisky from me...but forget that, i will find it. We sat in the compartment, talking.

"Its hard to beleive that next year is our last year here." James mumbled, looking out the window.

"Yeah...were off to the real world after this...it's too bad that its going to end." I sighed, moving closer to Sirius who wrapped his arm around me. Magia purred as i stroked her smooth silky black fur as she ast on my lap.

"I'm starting Auror training as soon as we graduate!" Sirius blurted, Peter looked a little shaken.

"Whats wrong, Peter?" I asked gently. He turned his scared eyes to me.

"N-nothing." He mumbled, then looked down. What a strange kid.

I talked to Lily and Sam about random things, Sam was also a little bit nervous.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Lilly asked tenderly. Sam nodded.

"What?" I questioned. Sam stood up and opened and re-closed the compartment door and looked around outside in the corridor. Then she looked around at us.

"I have an anouncement." She said, tearing up, Lily stirred.

"Yes...You arent dieing or anything, are you?" Remus asked. She smiled waterly and shook her head. Her face turned grave again.

"I wont be returning next term." She said. We all started.

"What? No! Why?" Everyone shouted, she raised her hand.

"My parents and I are returning to Spain. You-Know-Who has gained too much power here. We can't risk it." She said then started to cry. Instantly Lily and I stood to hug her automatically; cauging Magia so jump down and hiss at us ( she then settled herself with James). Ourselves starting to tear up a little bit. We decied to have a farewell party at Sam's house. She was a pure-blood, and had a big manor. I hoped not to get lost, it was bigger then the Potters. After a hour of sobbing and comfort, we gained ourselfs again. Sirius wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Everything will be alright." He said and smiled.

"Everyones leaving though. All my girlfriends." I laughed, he chuckled. "The Marauders will still be here, no need to fear!" He shouted, and made a superhero gesture. James and I laughed, then walked through the invisible brick wall into to what would surely be a ...uh....intersting (lets put ti that way) summer.

* * *

**Yeah, i know its short.  
**

**ARE YOU EXCITED?  
I'M EXCITED!**

**FIND OUT HOW IT ALL ENDS SOON, I WILL BE POsting iT THE LAST OF THE THREE SOON.**

**  
-hANNAH'XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30: IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

  
Hey, long time no talk. I know i havent posted in a loong time. Anyways, i was just thinking that maybe i'd ask your opinion of something.

I am thinking about posting a third story i've written in my whole **Siruis/Allie **thing. I started from scratch on this one, its tottaly new with a new plot and everything.

So i just wanted to know your opinion, in about a week ill ethier post it or not, i guess it depends on what kind of reviews i get on this, or if i think its a good idea or not :)

peace and love,  
hannnah'xoxo


End file.
